Rodeo Nights
by highlanderprincess
Summary: After ditching her groom at the altar, Bella needs to get as far away from Willow City, TX as possible. The second she meets a hot rodeo star while hitchhiking, Bella knew her life would never be the same. Edward's hot, cocky, and successful and could be just what Bella needs. Rated M for Lemons and Language. Curvy Bella and Cowboyward.
1. Chapter 1: Long Way to El Paso

**Giant thanks to my beautiful beta, Paige! I couldn't do this without her! Any mistakes are my own.**

 **This story was originally posted on my fanfiction page as "Runaway Bride" and while I loved that story, I felt like it had to be reworked. My writing style has changed since I first posted that story and I didn't feel like I could continue it unless I did a rewrite. The details are the same, so don't worry about that!**

 **I'm really excited about this story because it will feature a very curvy Bella! I have nothing against thin Bella obviously, but it's always nice to have a change. Hope you enjoy!**

" _I remember the Alamo, I don't recall who won_

 _They had swords, they had horses, I hear we had mighty guns_

 _Like the ones from Navarone last night on Channel 21_

 _It's a long way back to El Paso_

 _It was early Monday morning in the Central Standard Zone_

 _You were quiet like the TV, hung up like the telephone_

 _You were sleeping next to me, I might as well have been alone_

 _It's a long way back to El Paso."_

 _-Old 97's-_

 **BPOV:**

 _I feel like I can't get out of this shit town fast enough._ I sigh and raise my head to the stifling sun, smiling as my skin absorbs its warm rays. Willow City isn't a shit town. Actually, it's vibrant, blooming and a wonder to see in the spring. With its fields of bluebonnets, green grass as far as the eye can see, and the joys of a small town, it will be hard to leave this place behind. This place was where I was born and raised. I had all of my firsts in this town and I'm frightened by the thought of leaving it all behind to start a new life somewhere else.

After the scene I made this morning, I know I won't be able to stay here a second longer. While I was standing next to my father, waiting to walk down the aisle, I froze and my entire future flashed before my eyes like a bad dream. I just couldn't bring myself to marry Eric Yorkie. My parents have pushed him on me since I was old enough to date. When I first met Eric, I was young and insecure. When I was sixteen, my body didn't look like any other girls. I avoided gym like the plague because I was so insecure about changing in front of the girls in my class. They had flat stomachs, visible ribs, and small, perky tits. I, on the other hand, was curvy to the point it made me uncomfortable. With soft curves, a bubble butt, and full 36 G tits, I didn't exactly look like any of the other girls. I'm just as curvy today, but now I wear my weight with confidence and embrace my curves. The moment I developed some self-esteem was the moment I realized I didn't love Eric.

We split up during our junior year of high school and I dated around. Well, I'm not sure if I can really use the word 'date' because it was truly just hooking up with different boys in my class. Of course, no one found out about my sexcapdaes-because who wants to admit to banging the fat girl?-so my behavior went unnoticed. I don't regret my behavior back then at all, though. After having a few unfortunate attempts with Eric, I was searching for something different. In a way, I used sex to find myself and as a way to grow more and more confident in my own skin. I went from hating my curves and walking around with my shoulders hunched over in an effort to hide my large tits, to loving every single one of my curves.

Due to my mom's encouragement, I got back together with Eric our senior year. To say my mom was thrilled would be an absolute understatement. She would prattle on and on about how Eric and I were 'meant to be', and while I had never been too sure about him, I was young and impressionable and figured my mom must know what she's talking about. So, here I am nine years later and I'm running away from my own wedding. I know I've disappointed my parents, family, and friends, but I couldn't ignore the terrible feeling that shot through my body when I heard the Bridal Chorus begin to play in our small, local chapel.

If I had my druthers, I would have left while I was sitting in the bridal suite getting my hair done. I was antsy then, but I'd been surrounded by my mother and bridesmaids who kept talking me down. The second I got away from their pushy presence and was standing next to my dad at the back of the church, I knew I couldn't go through with it. I ran out of the chapel faster than a hot knife through butter. I didn't bother with goodbyes, or tearful apologies, I just ran to my bridal suite, grabbed the only clothes I had-which just happened to be my suitcase I packed for the honeymoon in Hawaii-and my purse before I hightailed it out of there.

I hadn't thought to change out of my wedding dress or call a cab. I was too focused on getting the hell out of there. Now that I've been walking for a few miles trying to hitch a ride, I realize how faulty my plan was. _Hell, I didn't have a plan._ I probably look absolutely crazed as I walk up the street in my wedding dress in the hot Texas sun. Of course, with my crappy luck, every car that passes is filled to the brim with children. A family isn't going to stop to help some random runaway bride on the side of the road. I huff and set my suitcase down in defeat. Perhaps I won't be leaving Willow City after all. I rest my chin on my fist and pout at every car that passes, hoping my sad, puppy dog eyes will make someone want to stop.

You might ask why I would get in the car with some random stranger. It's pretty much because I'd rather take my chances with a possible serial killer than have to spend another moment with my friends and family. Speaking of which, a car I recognize speeds toward me filled with the last people I want to see, my mom and dad.

"Bella, stop being ridiculous sweetheart. Get in the car and we'll go back to the church. It'll be like none of this ever happened."

I give her a dubious look and roll my eyes to the sky. Bless her heart if she thinks I'm getting into that car with her.

"Ma, I'm not going. You know I can't marry Eric."

"And why ever not?" she asks incredulously.

"Really, ma? Why ever not? We aren't compatible that's why!" I say, my voice filled with indignation.

"So, what's your plan then, sweetheart?" _No one other than my mother can make 'sweetheart' sound so condescending._ "Are you just going to sit on the side of the road all day?"

I guess that'll have to be my plan, since I don't have a car under my own name, and I'm pretty sure Eric would report my Honda he gifted me as stolen out of spite. I'll stay here until I hitch a ride, or trudge a few more miles to the nearest bus stop.

"I think I'll just soak up the sun and enjoy getting a tan," I say with a bright smile that makes my mother cringe with disappointment.

"You're not getting much younger, you know? You're lucky to have a man like Eric," mother says with a huff. "He's going to be a surgeon you know?"

 _Wow, mom! You're right, I didn't know that! I've dated him since before I got my period, and yet that information about his career path totally flew over my head. Bless my little heart._ A shrewd look develops on my mother's face as she notices the sarcastic one on mine.

"Come on, Bell. Get in the car," Dad says half-heartedly.

"I'm not going back there," I say, growing more and more frustrated by the minute. "This is my life and these are my choices! I made my bed, now let me lie in it," I say, stealing my mother's favorite line.

"Fine," she spits at me, obviously embarrassed by my actions today. "Just don't think about crying to me, missy, when your friends are getting married and having babies and you're still waiting tables."

My dad looks like he wants to argue with her, but the look my mother gives him immediately shuts him up. He gives me a sheepish smile before driving away. _Good grief._ I wave at them as their car barrels down the red dirt road. I sigh and let my head fall back, enjoying the sun's rays once more. As I allow my body time to relax, I notice how terrible my feet feel. I slip off my conservative high heels and moan at the sight of blisters in the making. I reach down and finger the spots where a layer of skin has worn away completely. _This is just my luck!_ I kick the shoes off, and try my best to ignore the hot dirt under my feet as I open my suitcase and whip out my favorite pair of red cowboy boots. As soon as I slip them on, I feel a thousand times better. I close my suitcase and leave my high heels behind (because who the hell needs glittery silver high heels unless they're a stripper) as I trudge down the dirt road hoping to see another car.

The piss poor thing about this town is you can walk miles without seeing a car. It feels as though I've walked miles when in reality it's probably way less. Time just seems to go by so slowly in a place where nothing seems to change. Thank God, it's nice out today. It's small blessings like this that keep me smiling.

My blessings are short lived. Another half hour passes and not a single car drives by. My feet are killing me and I feel a major sunburn coming on, despite how many times I've delved into my suitcase to lather myself in the sunscreen that was meant for the beach. Just as I'm about to lay down and weep, I see a beat up red Chevy truck coming my way. The truck looked to be on its last leg, but I'm not about to start getting picky. Making the most of what God gave me, I jut out my tits and pose so my curves are seen from miles away. I hold up my thumb and hope the driver will take a chance on me and stop.

The truck slows down as the driver sees me, and as it gets closer to me I get a glimpse of one of the hottest men I've ever seen. I quickly close my mouth because I know I must look like a fucking trout, and he's definitely not going to pull over if he notices how I'm staring at him. I try to avert my gaze, but his face captivates me. Through his windshield I can see he has wild penny-colored hair, perfectly sculpted facial features and a jawline I just want to lick. Sunglasses hide his eyes, but I'm sure they're perfect too. He's so sexy I wonder how I'll handle being in the car with him. That is, if he lets me into his truck.

The truck rolls to a stop and the handsome driver rolls down his window and with a smooth, rich voice he asks, "What are you doing dressed like that on the side of the road?" The corners of his mouth are lifted into a slight smile as he teases me.

Too bad I am not in the mood to be teased. Before I can reign in my sarcastic tendencies, I respond with, "Well, I just thought it would be a lovely day to take a walk in the scalding heat. And this old thing? I just forgot to do my laundry today." When he doesn't laugh at my sardonic remark, I roll my eyes and continue, "I'm trying to hitch a ride. What does it look like I'm doing?"

This time he does laugh. His deep belly laugh takes me by surprise and I stand awkwardly waiting with my suitcase in hand as I wait for him to invite me into his truck. "Is that anyway to talk to a man that you want a ride from?" he questions with a chuckle.

"Um, no I guess not," I mumble awkwardly, as I consider resorting to begging if he doesn't let me in his truck soon. "Look, I'm really sorry," I quickly apologize, waving my hand around dismissively. "I just really need to get out of here."

He looks at me for a long moment, as if struggling with something that has nothing to do with me, before nodding and pushing his passenger door open. "All right, get in."

I jog around the car and throw myself into the passenger seat. I do it quickly because I'm worried this handsome stranger will change his mind at any moment. He takes one long look at me as soon as I get in the car. This is usually something that would put me off, but when this man does it I just want to strip naked so he can have a better look. _Jesus, Bella! You were just about to marry another man a few hours ago and now you're thinking about hooking up with some stranger!?_ I reprimand myself while another part of me argues, _"They say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else…"_ It's like the old cartoons where the devil would sit on one shoulder and an angel would sit on another, both arguing over what the character should do. One part of me wants to be good and responsible, while the other part wants to do very bad things.

"Where to?" the hottie beside me questions as he puts his car into drive.

I think for a moment, wanting to laugh because this is such a loaded question. I've been walking all afternoon and never once did I consider where I wanted to go. I've just been so focused on getting the hell away from here.

"I don't know actually," I finally say with a small, uncomfortable laugh. "I just want to leave Willow City. Where are you heading?"

He chuckles as we pull back onto the dirt road. "I'm going home to El Paso. I was just in town to visit my grandparents," he explains. I try to pay attention to what he's saying, but the movement of his soft, perfect lips has me absolutely distracted.

"El Paso," I finally say as soon as I push the thoughts of his lips on my body out of my mind.

"Is there someplace you want me to drop you off?"

I shrug, feeling a little awkward as I say, "I love El Paso. I'll go there too!"

"Do you know anyone there?" he asks incredulously. I'm sure he's confused by my enthusiasm.

"I have a cousin in the area." This isn't totally a lie. I do have a cousin in the area… I just haven't seen her since I hit puberty. "I'm really just looking for a change of scenery. I'm not too keen on small towns. Everyone knows everything about you," I comment, wishing I was exaggerating.

He throws his head back and laughs, before commenting, "Yeah, that's why I love the city. The lack of people makes everything so much better." He throws me a cocky wink before his attention turns toward the road. "Well, then. El Paso it is."

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I was born in Austin, Texas, which makes this story really fun to write. I hope you enjoy and good or bad, please review! I always look forward to reading what you guys have to say!**

 **I'm posting this rewrite, but I want to make sure you know this won't affect my work on my other stories. I plan on focusing my attention on my story "A Perfect Submissive" but will be updating this one whenever I can!**

 **Song- "If My Heart Was a Car" by Old 97's.**


	2. Chapter 2: Road Trip

**Giant thanks to Sherry and Paige for editing this!**

" _Oh my life, is changing everyday_

 _In every possible way_

 _And oh my dreams, it's never quite as it seems_

 _Never quite as it seems_

 _I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more_

 _Because it came from you."_

 _-The Cranberries-_

 **BPOV:**

"Do you see something you like?" I ask as I feel his eyes roam over my body.

I know that my body isn't for every man, but I've grown to love every inch of it. I can't believe there are people out there who practically starve themselves just so they can fit into a smaller size. I couldn't care less what society deems as beautiful. When I look in the mirror, I like what I see. I remember when I was a teenager, I found it hard to look at myself naked. I didn't want to see my soft curves and large tits that no one else my age had. I wanted a flat stomach, toned legs, and perky, little tits. Every time I stepped out of the shower, I would keep my head down to avoid looking in the mirror and would wrap myself in a towel so quickly, as if my life depended on it. Now, however, I'll take a few moments to admire my figure. Hell, now I'll walk around my home completely naked and proud.

"So, you're a runaway bride then?" he asks, bashfully changing the subject as he gestures to my wedding dress.

"Oh, this old thing?" I tease, running my hands over the lace fabric of my expensive dress, for a wedding that's never going to happen. "This was just laying around my apartment. It's laundry day," I tease with a wink. He laughs, a sound that manages to send a chill down my spine due to its deep timbre. "All joking aside, if you talked to the groom for more than five minutes you would understand why I left."

"So, you weren't madly in love with him?" he teases me right back.

"No," I say with an unladylike snort. "It was practically an arranged marriage. If anyone was madly in love with Eric, it was my parents. Every time I wanted to end things with him, they'd always convince me to stay with him."

He smiles at my comment as he pulls onto I-10 W. We have a seven hour drive ahead of us and I couldn't be more relieved. I want to get as far away from Willow City as I possibly can. I want to chuck this wedding dress into the garbage and pretend the last few years of my life never happened.

As I stare out the window, saying goodbye to the city I spent most of my life in, the music on the radio lures me from my peace. For some reason _Honey Bee_ is rubbing me the wrong way. I used to love this song, but it's too cute to be something I want to listen to after running away from my own wedding. I desperately need a female vocalist who isn't going to harp about how great her relationship is.

Distracting the man beside me as I reach for the dial to change the station, I ask, "Sorry, I forgot your name."

"I didn't give it," he says, throwing me a crooked smile before his attention returns to the road. "It's Edward. What about you, sweetheart? You didn't give me your name either."

"Well, I definitely haven't heard the name _Edward_ in a while," I tease him. "My name's Bella. I guess it was rude of me to not give you my name before jumping into your truck," I say as I change the radio to a local rock station. _Yes, The Cranberries! This is exactly what I need right now._

"Real funny, Miss Bella. The driver gets control of the radio," he says as he turns it back to his country station.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm tired of listening to country all the time," I say with a pout, crossing my arms over my chest and pushing my tits together in the process. _This usually works with men when it comes to getting my way._ "Can't we listen to something else for a little bit? What do you have against The Cranberries?"

He doesn't answer my question and merely rolls his emerald eyes and chuckles at me. "Only ten minutes into the drive and you're already complaining. Typical woman."

"Hey! There is nothing 'typical' about me," I say haughtily. "How many women do you find hitchhiking on the road in their wedding dress?"

Edward sits in exaggerated thought for a moment before smiling and sarcastically stating, "Well, I guess I can safely say that I've never picked up some random female in their wedding dress before."

Hearing him say that reminds me I'm still in this suffocating dress. It's beautiful and all, but I sort of stress ate before the wedding and put on five pounds. So it doesn't exactly fit in in the chest area like it used to. I stare out at the signs on the highway, looking for one indicating the nearest gas station. I desperately want to change, even if that means putting on the clothes I purchased for my honeymoon.

"Speaking of my dress, can you pull over at the next gas station so I can change out of this thing? I don't know if I can survive a seven hour car ride wearing this," I complain as I adjust my tits in my dress, hoping it helps ease my discomfort.

"Why? You look beautiful in it," he teases me as he gives me an exaggerated once-over. "What am I supposed to look at the whole way?"

"The road?" Seeing a sign indicating an Exxon ahead, I sit up straight in my seat and point, saying, "There's an Exxon coming up on the next exit. Can you pull off so I can change and pee?"

"You have to 'pee'? That's not a very ladylike thing to say, now is it?" Edward sarcastically asks with a teasing grin.

I roll my eyes and edit my statement. "Edward, can you please pull off so we can go to the gas station? I would really love to change and use the facilities. My eyeballs will begin floating any minute now if you don't pull over."

Edward rolls his eyes at my sarcastic attempt to placate him. "Fine," he groans as if I were asking for the world. "However, you have to be quick about it or I'm just going to leave and head off to El Paso without you."

My eyes widen at the thought, even though I know he's just messing with me. I couldn't imagine being left behind at a gas station of all places. I've had an irrational fear of them after since hearing one too many campfire tales about people getting snatched away from them at night. I'm so paranoid, I won't even get gas at night by myself.

"Don't leave me here, Edward," I plead, just in case he plans on teasing me in any way. "What if I get picked up by a creepy serial killer? Wouldn't you feel bad if you saw my face on the news?"

Edward turns toward me and smirks as he pulls off the interstate and drives toward the gas station. "How do you know you're not already in the car with a creepy serial killer right now?"

"You're way too handsome," I sass with a smirk.

"Well, wasn't Ted Bundy handsome?" Edward jokes as he pulls into the gas station.

"No," I scoff at the idea. "He had crazy eyes. I don't know what women saw in him. I think he looked completely deranged. You on the other hand look harmless."

"Harmless?" Edward asks in feigned shock. "You wound me, Bells."

"Bells?" I ask incredulously. "What? Are we buddies now?"

"Well, we are having a little adventure together. I think that makes us friends."

 _Friends, I like the sound of that._ It'll be nice to have a friend in El Paso besides the cousin I haven't seen since I got my period. Edward parks outside the gas station and jumps out of the truck before jogging over to my side to open the passenger door for me. He helps me with my small suitcase filled with the only clothes I have.

"I'm going inside to pick up a few things for the trip, but I'll also keep an eye out for all those creepy serial killers you're so worried about," he says with a wink as we head inside the gas station.

I walk with my head held high, relishing in all the incredulous looks I'm receiving. It's as if these people haven't seen a girl in her wedding dress before. I try not to giggle too much as I make my way inside and wave at a few people who are staring at me. I head straight to the bathroom and strip out of my wedding dress. Luckily, it's for one person and not a row of those small stalls you can barely move around in. I want to throw the dress directly into the trash, but I know there's probably a woman out there who can't afford a dress for her big day. So instead, I stuff it into my suitcase so I can donate it to charity as soon as I get to El Paso. I go through my suitcase, looking for something that doesn't scream 'beach vacation' and settle on a pair of blue shorts and a top that makes my tits look amazing. I'm a thick girl and I have to show off my curves every chance I get. I spent my whole adolescence hiding them, so now I've got to embrace what I've got. _And even if I'm not a man's particular type of woman, it's not like they don't admire a nice rack when they see one._

I run a brush through my hair and quickly touch up my makeup, which was smeared with sweat from walking earlier, before leaving the bathroom with my bags in hand. _Jesus, I feel better. My girls can finally breathe again!_ I look around for my ride, and he's easy to find since his head sticks over the top of the aisle. I make my way over to him, and now that he's out of the truck I can really appreciate his body. He's well over six foot tall and built very nicely. His muscles are ripped, but he's not big in a gross body builder sort of way. He's extremely attractive and considering the way he carries himself, he knows it too.

As I approach him, I have to wonder if he has any girls waiting for him in El Paso. There's no way a guy like Edward is single. And if he is, it's definitely by choice so he can have whatever flavor of the month he pleases. Not that his relationship status matters of course. I know I shouldn't jump right into something new hours after abandoning my own wedding.

Edward smiles as soon as he sees me and holds up a few bags of various chips. "Hey, do you want any snacks or drinks before we get going?"

My stomach grumbles as if on cue and I giggle as I respond, "I guess the whole runaway bride thing can make a girl pretty hungry."

"Well, Bells, get whatever you want. It's on me," he says before disappearing to look at the drink selections.

I grab a Coke, a bag of Bugles, and a Twix candy bar before heading back to Edward. He's picked out an energy drink, beef jerky, two bags of potato chips, and a box of cigarettes. As we head toward the checkout I watch the cashier's mouth drop as she looks at the man beside me. She's a cute older woman, who apparently hasn't seen a hot guy in a while. I try not to laugh as she rings us up.

"Will that be all for you two?" the woman asks with a shaky voice and a bright blush.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward responds with a charming smile. _Jesus, I bet he could charm the panties right off of some ladies with a smile like that._

The woman's gaze drops to my suitcase, where my wedding dress is peaking out of the zipper and then to my engagement ring I forgot to remove in my haste to get the hell out of Willow City, and asks, "Are you two going off to get married?"

"No," Edward says with a deep laugh. "I actually just picked her up from one."

I shoot him a glare, not wanting to explain my dilemma to a random, albeit nice, stranger. "Aw, that's my future husband for you. Always joking."

The woman smiles at us and says, "Well, you two make a great couple. Congratulations!"

"Why, thank you so much," Edward says with a bright smile and I can tell he's trying very hard not to laugh. He grabs our bags and we head back to his truck. "It's weird seeing you in normal clothes."

"Thanks," I say with a roll of my eyes. "I think they look much better than my wedding dress, don't you?"

I give him ample time to look me over as I make a big show of climbing into his truck. _Stop acting like such a hussy, Bella! You just left your own wedding for goodness sakes!_ Even as I reprimand myself, I know it's nearly impossible to not act this way around this man. There's such a pull between us and I wonder if he notices it. I don't normally lose my wits around an attractive man, but there's something different about this one.

 **A/N: I'm so overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten so far! That's so incredible you guys! Thank you! I'm so thrilled all of you are loving it so far. Just a fair warning though, Edward's a cocky bastard in this story. However, Bella's the perfect girl to tame him** **.**

 **Obviously I don't have Kristen Stewart in mind for this story. I have some pics of what I imagine my Bella to look like in my Facebook group (The Highlander Princess's Clan).**

 **Song- "Dreams" by The Cranberries.**


	3. Chapter 3: 20 Questions

**Giant thanks to Sherry and Paige for betaing this! Also thanks to Random Rita and the Robattack blog for featuring this story today! A giant welcome to everyone who's come to this story from that rec! **waves****

" _You'll be my soft and sweet_

 _I'll be your strong and steady_

 _You'll be my glass of wine_

 _I'll be your shot of whiskey_

 _You'll be my sunny day_

 _I'll be your shade tree_

 _You'll be my honeysuckle_

 _I'll be your honey bee."_

 _-Blake Shelton-_

 **BPOV:**

As soon as I'm settled in Edward's truck, I immediately pop open my Coke and take a long chug. I can't take my eyes off Edward as he walks in front of the truck to the driver's side and opens the door. Before he gets in, he pulls up his shirt, revealing his abs as he uses the bottom of his it to wipe the sweat off his face caused by the hot Texas sun. My entire body flushes as I watch him, and I try my best to pull myself together as he slides into the driver's seat. I distract myself with my bag of Bugles and try not to imagine licking every inch of his skin.

As Edward starts up his truck, I decide to play with my food. I place a Bugle on each finger before eating them. Edward switches on the radio and looks at me then laughs.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" he asks, his voice filled with amusement.

"What? You never did this as a kid?" I ask incredulously. I thought everyone did this with their Bugles. "They look like witch's nails," I explain, wiggling my fingers in his direction.

"No, I was more of a regular potato chip man myself," Edward teases as he pulls out of the gas station's parking lot.

"Well, you're missing out," I say, before eating each one of the Bugles off my fingers.

After finishing off the remainder of the bag and chugging my Coke, I lean back against the seat with a contented sigh. We're listening to country music again, but now that I have some food in my belly I can handle it without too much complaining. We fall into a comfortable silence as I stare out the window at the bluebonnets we pass by on the interstate. Texas is such a beautiful place. I honestly couldn't imagine living anywhere else. After a half an hour ticks by, I look to my driver to find him tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

"You want to play a game or something? You know, to pass the time?" I suggest, thinking of all the games I would play with my parents during our road trips when I was a kid.

He shrugs and smiles at me, dazzling me with his pearly whites as he answers, "Sure. I'm down Bells. What were you thinking about playing?"

I think for a moment before a huge grin breaks out on my face. "Twenty questions! I loved that game when I was little."

"Twenty questions?" he asks, cocking his brow in my direction. "Well, I guess we do have a long drive ahead of us."

"Perfect!" I say, clapping my hands together in excitement. "Who should go first?"

"Well, it was your idea. Maybe you should go first?" Edward suggests as he turns down the radio.

I ponder my first question for a moment, wanting to pick a good one. As silly as it sounds I feel like this game is a great way for Edward and me to get to know each other. "Hmm," I mumble, tapping my finger against my lip as if I was in deep thought. _I already know my question of course, but sometimes it's good to draw a man's attention to your lips. I'm not looking for a relationship… but that doesn't mean I can't toy with him a little bit._ "If you could meet anyone in the world, alive or dead, who would it be?" I finally ask.

Edward thinks for a moment, before smiling and saying, "Carrie Fisher for sure. I had the biggest crush on her when I was a kid. Of course, I would want to go back in the past to meet her when she was playing Leia on _Return of the Jedi._ That gold bikini-" he whistles, looking over at me with a grin. "How about you?"

"I suppose Harrison Ford," I say with a sly smile. _That man is delicious._ "You can meet Leia and I can meet Han."

Edward gives me an astonished look. I roll my eyes. _Why do men believe women can't like sci-fi? I've been watching_ Star Wars _since I was a kid._

"You like _Star Wars_?" he asks incredulously.

"I watched a lot of movies with my dad growing up." I shrug. "His tastes wore off on me. Okay, it's your turn to ask me a question."

As he thinks about it, I can't help but notice how ridiculously cute he looks when he's pondering things. He looks so sexy and adorable at the same time. I just want to wrap myself around him and bask in his warmth. His question snaps me out of my daydream before it can even get a PG-13 rating.

"If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would it be?" he asks triumphantly.

"Well, that's a generic question," I tease him. I consider it for a moment, and remember my failed attempt to learn Japanese and I smile. "I've always wanted to go to Japan. I really love their food and their culture is so different than ours. It would be like traveling to a whole 'nother world."

He nods at my answer, seeming to approve of it. "That's a good answer. I bet so many girls would say something like Paris or Italy."

"Well," I say with a coquettish smile. "I'm not like other girls. I thought we've been over that?"

Edward smiles and takes a sip of his energy drink before giving me a nice, long once-over. "Yeah, you're definitely unlike any other girl I've ever met."

I don't know if he means it to be a compliment, but I certainly take it as one as I sit up straighter in my seat. "So, where would you go?"

"Ireland," he says without missing a beat. "It's beautiful there and they have great beer."

"Okay, next question," I begin, looking around for inspiration. Spotting a sign indicating fast food at the next exit, I ask, "What's your favorite food?"

"Steak," Edward says quickly, as if it should be obvious. "How 'bout you, Bells?"

"Men and their steaks," I tease him. Remembering the fast food options I have at the next exit, I say, "I really love hamburgers and fries. You know, just keeping it simple." We pass another sign informing us of the food at the next exit and I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"Are you hinting at something, Bells?"

 _Goodness, I love when he calls me 'Bells'. I usually don't like nicknames, but when they're coming out of his beautiful mouth…_

"Well, those chips didn't exactly fill me up and I'm saving the candy bar for later," I explain with a cute smile. I hope it will inspire him to veer off the highway so I can get my fill.

"Okay," he says with an exasperated sigh, "but we can't keep making stops like this. We'll never get to El Paso at this rate."

Edward pulls off the highway and drives toward the long line of fast food joints. We stop at Whataburger and I try not to seem too eager as I jump out of the car. I know most girls don't like to eat a ton of food in front of an attractive man they just met, but I'm not most girls. It's not like he's going to think I never eat, so why try to hide my habits from? If we're going to be friends, or something more, he'll see me eat a meal sooner or later. We go inside and order two Jalapeno & Cheese Whataburgers-per the menu- two large sodas, and a hot apple pie-which was my idea-before sitting down. With a fresh Coke in hand, I decide it's time to continue our game. I like getting to know more about this handsome man.

"It's your turn to ask me something," I coyly tell him as we wait for our food.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asks me another simple question.

"I'm going to have to go with _The Princess Bride._ 'As you wish'," I quote with a sigh. "How about you? I'm excited for the next manly answer you want to give me," I tease him.

"I'm not sure. _Blazing Saddles_ ," he says with a smile.

"Mel Brooks. I always loved _Young Frankenstein_ ," I comment, just as our order is being called.

Edward jumps up to grab our food and my stomach is grumbling by the time he returns. I can't help the giant smile that lights up my face as he places my food in front of me. It just smells so incredible and I've been starving since my long walk this afternoon. We both dig in and when I'm about halfway through my burger, I decide to continue our game.

"So, what's the first thing you notice about a girl?" I ask before popping a fry into my mouth.

He smirks at my question and quickly says, "Her tits." When I pretend to glare at him for his answer, he suppresses a laugh. "Just kidding," he says, although I truly doubt it. "Her eyes. You can tell a lot from a girl's eyes. How about you? What's the first thing you notice about a man?"

"His shoe size," I say with a giggle as I watch his eyes widen at my response.

"You know that's a myth, right?" he asks with a roll of his eyes.

"Really?" I ask, trying not to smile too hard. I glance under the table and laugh. "You have very large feet, are you saying you have a really small cock?"

Edward chokes on his burger as soon as I say 'cock', and feeling bad I quickly continue, "No, I guess I notice the eyes as well." He smiles and I can't help but wink at him. He's just too fun to tease. Everything feels so natural and easy with him.

"You're really not shy, are you?" he asks rhetorically as he shakes his head with a small smile on his handsome face.

"Not at all," I comment as I take the last bite of my burger.

"Well, that's certainly refreshing," he says with a smile.

I finish up my fries, and jump up to top off my Coke, before coming back to start on my desert. Edward smiles as he watches me eat, and I can't help but notice the way he stares at my tits when he thinks I'm not looking. I'm used to this, but it's always nice when a man who I find attractive notices my girls.

"It's your turn," I say as I dig into my hot apple pie, making sure to leave half of it for Edward.

"Okay, what's your favorite time of year?"

"Autumn of course. I love everything about it. The way the leaves look when I go hiking out of state, the copious amount of candy and caramel apples I can eat, and the gallons of apple cider I always buy. As well as the scary movies I watch every night and the haunted houses I visit every weekend. It's the most magical time of the entire year," I muse, thinking of all the wonderful times I've had in the past.

"Maybe I'll have to take you on a hayride or something. Fall isn't too far away," he says with a wink.

I try not to read too much into his statement, despite how happy it makes me. I don't know what his life is like in El Paso, or what's waiting for him. I don't want to think there's something between us that isn't actually there. Of course, maybe he just means he would like to go with me as a friend.

"I always liked winter. It's really nice out and I get to see my family around the holidays. My brother's wife is due right before Christmas, so it's going to be really special this year."

"That's awesome, Edward!" I congratulate him. "Is your brother your only sibling?"

"Nah, I have a younger brother as well. I guess it's my turn to ask the next question. What's your dream job, Bells?"

"I'd love to be a dermatologist so I can pop people's pimples all day," I say with an enthusiastic grin. As Edward cringes at my answer, I change to a more serious one. "I'd love to be an artist. I've always been really passionate about painting… although my parents never supported it. They thought I was good and all, but they didn't want me to pursue it as a career. I know it's a risky profession, but I couldn't imagine a job where I had to sit behind a desk all day," I say, shuddering at the thought.

"Bells," Edward begins seriously. "If you're passionate about painting, you should follow your dreams. You only get this one chance at life, you have to make the most of it."

I smile at his answer and sit up taller in my seat. It's nice to hear someone actually support me. I've grown so tired of everyone telling me to 'play it safe'. I know they mean well, but sometimes I just want to hear some optimism. Edward's right. We all only get one shot at life, so we have to make the most of it. I like him even more already.

"Thanks for saying that. I know I'm not taking the traditional route in life, but I've been enjoying the ride so far. What's your dream job?"

Edward picks up his fork and takes a bite of the apple pie I left for him. A vibrant smile appears on his face as he tells me, "I'm lucky enough to have my dream job already. I'm a bull rider."

"Isn't that really dangerous?" I ask in shock. I barely know this man, but I can't stand the idea of him ever getting hurt.

"Only if you're not any good at it," he says with a cocky grin.

I roll my eyes and smile at him. "So, you're really good then? I mean, you certainly seem cocky enough." I feel his foot gently kick mine under the table, making me giggle at his wounded face. "Confident. I meant to say confident."

"I've won quite a few buckles and a good deal of money, so I have a reason to be confident," he says honestly. He takes a few more bites of the dessert and then gestures at the last bite and asks, "You want this, Bells?"

I'm definitely not one of those people who does that whole back and forth thing consisting of, _'You have it.' 'Oh no, you have it.' 'No, you have it. I insist.'_ I just dig right in. I pop the last piece of apple pie in my mouth and smile at him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, beautiful," he says with a wink. "Want to get going? We should probably get back on the road soon if we want to make it into the city by nightfall."

We've had such a wonderful time, I lost track of how long we've been sitting here. Everyone who was seated around us in the dining room already left. I jump up from our table and help Edward throw our trash away before we both head to the bathrooms to do our business. By the time we finally get back on the road, it's just past two o'clock and the traffic isn't so bad. I selfishly hope we can get stuck in traffic so I can spend more time with this man. I'm afraid once we get to El Paso, we'll both go our separate ways. I'm just so drawn to this man and I don't want to think about parting with him just yet.

We don't make it very far on the interstate before I notice a collision ahead that's brought traffic to a halt. I try not to smile, because it seems like my prayers were just answered.

 **A/N: I'm so happy you guys are loving this story! I'm in love with this rewrite! I'm definitely excited for the direction this story will go in! So saddle up!** **Also, what did you guys think of the photos of this Bella I shared in my group? Okay, until next time… Good or bad, please leave a review** **.**

 **Song- "Honey Bee" – Blake Shelton.**


	4. Chapter 4: Daydreams

**Giant thanks to Sherry and Paige for betaing this! I couldn't do this without you!**

" _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

 _I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

 _I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line."_

 _-Johnny Cash-_

 **BPOV:**

Edward's agitated beside me, but I pay it no mind. I'm too busy being silently ecstatic about our current situation. Usually traffic like this gets my knickers in a knot, but there's something about being stuck in a truck with a handsome man that really changes things. Edward punches his steering wheel before leaning back in his seat with an exasperated sigh.

"There must be a crash ahead," I comment, wanting to ease the tension filling the cab.

"The sun's already setting," he says with a sigh, as his whole body relaxes next to mine. "There's no way we'll make it to El Paso by nightfall in this mess."

I wonder if he has somewhere important to be. Or someone who's expecting him at home? That thought doesn't sit well with me. I don't want to imagine Edward going home to anyone, touching anyone, who isn't me. _Where did that thought come from? I can't be interested in this man! At least, not so soon... Maybe these thoughts are popping up in my head because I need to rebound. However, I can't rebound with a man like Edward. He's not the rebound type._ He's not the rebound type, but he's exactly what I need. I can't begin to imagine how it'd feel to have his thick cock pounding into my aching pussy. _Of course, I don't know if his cock is thick or not, but I imagine it's just as perfect as the rest of him._

As I daydream about how Edward fucking me would feel, he stews beside me hoping the traffic will disappear. It doesn't. Traffic is backed up for miles and miles. I look past the vehicles ahead as far as I can see, and find there's no end in sight. Claustrophobia bubbles inside of me as I consider how long we'll most likely be stuck like this. I surely hope Edward doesn't intend to continue in this traffic all night. He seems determined to get back, so I can't be sure how long he's willing to wait in this mess. I settle in my seat and sigh, feeling exhausted after the wild day I've had so far. I allow my eyes to droop with thoughts of a naked Edward in the front of my mind as I slowly drift to sleep.

"Move it, asshole!" and the sound of a horn jolts me awake. I rub the sleep from my eyes and look around for the source of the noise. Everyone is so rowdy! The cars around us are filled with road ragers who honk their horns and scream as if Moses himself would come and part the traffic for them to drive through. _Holy smokes!_ The driver behind us is burrs in his saddle. He's slamming on his horn and appears to be fuming in his driver's seat. _Does he really have to have a duck fit behind us? Doesn't he realize we're all stuck._ I look over at my handsome driver and find that he's cool as a cucumber. He must have simmered down while I was asleep.

"Did we make much progress while I was asleep?" I ask with a small yawn.

He smiles and takes a long sip of his Coke. "Nah, not really. We've only moved a couple of miles. All the traffic must be merging into one lane," he surmised as he messes with the radio.

It's twilight and I wonder if Edward wants to drive through the night. I suppose I can sleep in the passenger seat, but I'd like to sleep in a real bed after the day I've had. "Do you think you'll call it a day anytime soon?"

Edward glances at the clock on his dashboard before looking at the traffic ahead with a sigh. "We still have four and a half hours ahead of us, and that's without traffic. I guess we can grab dinner and stop for the night." He sounds resigned, but also seems happy to get off the interstate.

It takes a good half hour to get off at the next exit, causing us both to itch with agitation the whole way. The exit is just as backed up with people dying to get out of traffic as well. As soon as we're out of the nightmarish traffic, I feel like I can finally breathe again. Edward drives as far from the interstate as he can get. He drives past a few hotels and restaurants that are packed to the brim with people. He must be like me. Most of the time there's nothing I like more than a dive bar and an empty restaurant. There's something about large crowds that I don't find pleasing in the least. The last thing I want to do when I'm ready to wind down is go to a bar where I'm surrounded with people.

Edward comes across a small diner and decides to stop when he sees there are only a few vehicles parked outside. I'm beyond thankful because I'm itching to get out of this truck and stretch my legs. I can barely wait for Edward to put his truck in park before I swing open my door and jump out. Edward chuckles but doesn't comment. He locks up his truck and throws his arm around my shoulders as we walk up to the diner's entrance. Feeling his arm around me makes my entire body flush with pleasure. His touch isn't sexual, but it makes my pussy tingle, as if it were more than a friendly gesture. I wonder if he knows the effect he has on women. Or at least, the effect he has on me. He can't be completely oblivious to it. He must be charming women out of their panties all of the time. As soon as we walk in and come face to face with a young hostess, my questions on whether he knows his own appeal or not are answered. He smiles at her, although he doesn't seem interested, and talks to her with a voice that's smooth as velvet. It's obvious he feels her attraction, and watching them talk makes me want to laugh. He's so cocky. It would be annoying if it weren't such a turn-on.

The hostess barely notices me as she walks us to our booth in the far corner of the diner. I have to smile as I watch her put some extra swing in her hips as she walks in front of us. If I weren't so into Edward myself, I would probably try to give this girl some tips. I nearly laugh as she bats her eyelashes in Edward's direction as she seats us and puts our menus down. I hold it in, however, because the last thing I want to do is embarrass her. She looks like a college student who doesn't seem to have much experience with men. I wouldn't want to harm her self-esteem. I remember my feelings were quite fragile when I was her age. She talks to us about the specials before giving Edward a covetous look before heading back to her podium by the entrance.

"So, you want to grab a beer since we're retiring for the night?" I ask as I look over the drink menu. When he doesn't comment right away, I peer up at him and ask, "We are retiring after this, right? I doubt traffic's gotten much better and I could sure use some rest."

Edward thinks for a moment and then nods. "Yeah, I need some sleep. Sitting in traffic wore me out."

"People were going crazy," I comment with a giggle. I'm able to laugh about it now that I'm not stuck in it. "It's like the whole interstate was having one giant hissy fit."

Edward chuckles and leans back against the booth with a smile. "You missed the worst of it when you were asleep. I really got into it with the jackass in the car next to us."

"About what? It's not like you caused the clausterfuck of traffic."

Edward snorts and runs a hand lazily through his hair. "I wasn't close enough to the bumper of the car in front of me, I guess."

"I swear to God. Texas has some of the worst road rage I've ever seen."

Edward laughs and opens his mouth to comment just as we're interrupted. "Hey, I'm Becky," our blonde server begins with a bright, thirsty smile. "I'm going to be your server this evening. Can I get you started with something to drink?" Her question is directed entirely at the handsome man across from me and I stare at her in disbelief.

One thing I always did as a server was make eye contact with the girlfriend in the beginning. Of course, I'm not Edward's girlfriend, but the waitress doesn't know that so the same principle applies. The reason you want to make eye contact with the date, girlfriend, or wife first is it gives them a sense of security. They'll see you as a nice girl and a professional and won't feel threatened. Usually if I'm nice enough to the woman, she'll put in a good word for me when it comes time for her significant other to leave a tip. _"Come on Fred. She was such a sweet young girl. Leave her more than a couple of dollars."_ Also, I find that the man's usually happy when I take care of his woman. They want their date to have a wonderful time, so seeing me cater to their date makes them happy. Becky, however, did not get this memo. She's making eyes at Edward as if I wasn't even there. Luckily, Edward is such a gentleman he won't let her get away with it.

"Bells, would you like something other than water?"

While he seems happy about the attention he's receiving, I can't help but feel he almost looks… embarrassed. Of course, I've never seen him embarrassed, so I can't say for sure, but he definitely doesn't seem too comfortable with the situation at hand. I don't see why he feels this way. I'm all about men, but even I can appreciate how hot our waitress is. He has no attachments to me, so it's not like he couldn't take her up on whatever she's trying to offer. However, we are just passing through and unless he plans on taking this girl back to his hotel room, I don't see how they're going to hookup. I can't help but imagine these two having sex for a moment. As her face slowly morphs into mine, I push that thought out of my head and answer him.

"I'll just take your most popular lager on tap," I say to Becky with a charming smile.

She quickly writes it down before turning back to Edward, as if her brain would turn to mush after hearing his voice and she wouldn't be able to remember my order after that.

"And what can I get for you, handsome?"

I can't help myself. A loud laugh passes through my lips before I can stop it. Becky-who-didn't-get-the-message shoots me a death glare and this only makes me laugh harder. As soon as I collect myself, I say, "Sorry, sorry. I'll give you two a moment. I have to go to the ladies' room."

I can feel Edward's eyes on me as I walk away from the table. I don't know why I find this so humorous, but I do. _Is it always like this for Edward? Are women throwing themselves at him everywhere he goes?_ With a face and body like that, I can imagine so. I can't blame a girl for trying. Hell, I just broke things off with my fiancé only a few hours ago and I've already considered the possibilities of us in bed together. With a humored smile on my face, I use the bathroom and take my time washing my hands, fixing my hair, and checking my makeup before returning to our table. Edward's fingers are drumming on the tabletop and I can't help but smile once I see how annoyed he looks.

When he sees my smile, he rolls his eyes and comments, "At least one of us is having a good time."

"What?" I ask in feigned offense. "You're not enjoying having dinner with me?"

He chuckles and looks over at our waitress who is waiting for our drinks at the bar. "No, Bells it's not that. I just wanted some time to relax. I don't need a horny waitress hounding me."

"Oh, come on, Edward," I tease him, leaning forward and propping my tits on the table. He stares at them while I continue. "I thought you were enjoying yourself. That's why I left to give you two some time alone."

As if on cue, Becky returns with a tray of two lagers and two waters. She makes a whole show of bending over and setting our drinks on the table. Her movements are so exaggerated I have to try hard to fight off my laughter. _Someone has watched_ Legally Blonde _one too many times._ She's as perky as can be when she asks if we're ready to order. Well, she doesn't exactly ask us, as much as she does just Edward. He gives her an uncomfortable smile and reaches across the table to place his hand on top of mine.

"Babe, do you know what you want to order?" he asks, his exhausted eyes begging me to play along.

I give him a chipper grin before glancing over the menu and saying, "Of course, babe. I'll take an order of chicken fingers and fries with a side of ranch. Do you know what you want, babe?" I know I'm just playing the part of his girlfriend, but I can't ignore how natural it feels.

He winks at me before saying, "I'll take the same as her."

"Well, let me know if there's anything else I can get for you," Becky says with a voice dripping with awkward, sexual innuendo. I watch her hips sway as she walks away and I smile.

"She really can't take a hint, can she?" I tease him as I move my hand away. Now that she's gone we can forgo the pretenses.

"No, I suppose not."

"Do you get this kind of attention a lot?" I can't help but ask.

He shrugs with a small smile. He doesn't say it, but I can tell that's a 'yes'. "It usually just comes from the buckle bunnies," he explains with a crooked grin.

I take a long swig of my beer and ask, "Buckle bunny? What's that?"

His smile grows and he takes a long drink of his beer before answering. "They're pretty much groupies for the rodeo."

I can't help but feel a twinge of jealously. I can only imagine all the hot women cheering him on, in hopes of getting laid by their hero later that night. I tease him, hoping I don't sound irrationally jealous as I say, "That must be nice. Getting all of that attention from beautiful women who have their sights set on you."

He downs the rest of his beer as if it were water before shrugging and answering, "It's pretty nice I guess. Although I don't notice the cheering when I'm focusing on winning. Certainly, you must know what that kind of attention is like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're very beautiful. Any man would notice that. I'm sure you get hit on all the time," he says as he holds up his empty pint for the waitress to see and bring a fresh one.

Men do hit on me quite frequently. So much so, it surprises me all the time. I'm confident in my body and I find myself attractive after years of feeling inferior compared to all the women around me. Even when I wasn't confident in the least, men would hit on me. I never believed they found me attractive at the time, but now I have a clear head I can see their attraction was obvious. I nod my head and Edward smiles.

"I'm sure it gets pretty annoying for you sometimes," Edward comments as he gets another beer from the waitress. I finish off my glass and ask for another before she walks away.

"Well, it was annoying when I was engaged, but now I'm single again, I can't say I'd mind it," I say, trying not to sound too suggestive. "So, do you date any of these buckle bunnies?"

Edward gives me a tight, awkward smile before answering honestly, "I'm not sure 'date' is the right word."

Pretending like I don't understand his meaning, I sarcastically say, "You don't like going on dates!? Dates are so much fun. The perfect time to get to know someone." I can't help but throw that last part in.

He runs a hand through his unruly hair and says, "Buckle bunnies aren't the type you really have to take to dinner first."

My mind is running wild again with images of Edward fucking other women. Like before, the images start off with him fucking some tan, skinny blonde and transform into him fucking me. Which is something I find much more pleasurable. I can imagine his hips bucking against me just like they would when he's riding one of those bulls. I can only imagine what his cock would feel like as he's pounding into my wet core. _Get ahold of yourself, Bella!_ Just as I'm pulling myself together, the waitress returns with a fresh beer for me and our food. I dig right in, using food as a distraction from my embarrassing sexual fantasies. The waitress returns with a bottle of ranch dressing for my fries and makes a big show out of bending over again. _Someone needs to fuck this girl and put her out of her misery. Not Edward though… if he's going to fuck anyone it's going to be me. Jesus, what am I saying?_

"That poor girl is trying so hard. The least you can do is humor her and flirt back," I say with a wink.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Why? It would just get her hopes up. Besides, the girls who act like that are usually the crazy ones who never leave you alone," Edward says with a shiver, as if he were having a particularly bad memory. "Plus, I'm having dinner with you. It would be rude if I just blatantly flirted with the waitress."

 _Eric flirted with women in front of me all of the time. And we were engaged!_ "Well, I wouldn't mind," I comment, wanting to seem cool and uninterested in the whole thing. How uncomfortable would it be if he realized I was attracted to him? We would have to suffer a long road trip filled with complete awkwardness after that.

"Really?" he asks incredulously. "You seemed kind of jealous earlier. I mean, when you weren't laughing at my expense."

I emit an unladylike snort before saying, "Me? Jealous? I think that's just your imagination talking."

"My imagination?" he asks with a chuckle. "My imagination," he muses with a grin. "Whatever you say, Bells."

We fall into an easy conversation over dinner and I find myself liking Edward more and more every second. I don't know if anything will come of this thing going on between us, but a girl can hope for the best. Truly, I have no idea about what will happen when we reach El Paso. He has an established life there already and I have a brand new beginning. I hope Edward will fit into that new beginning somehow, but I can't guarantee it. I decide to enjoy this time with him while I can and not worry about what the future holds. I'll cross that road when I come to it.

 **A/N: I'm so thrilled you guys are loving this so far! Side note: To any buckle bunnies that may be reading this, I'm sure you're lovely.**

 **I'm going to be posting a EPOV outtake, but I'm going to wait for a few more chapters because I don't want to spoil anything in the story. However, I will have a poll in my FB group where you can vote for which chapter you would like to see in an EPOV. I'll let you know when I have it up!**

 **Song- "I Walk the Line" – Johnny Cash.**


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort Inn

**Huge thanks to my wonderful betas, Sherry and Paige!**

" _The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt_

 _But I can turn them inside out, I don't need no help_

 _Got hips like honey, so thick and so sweet_

 _It ain't no curves like hers on them downtown streets._

 _Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed_

 _I know every curve like the back of my hand_

 _Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry_

 _I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can."_

 _-Sam Hunt-_

 **BPOV:**

Sonora, Texas doesn't have much to offer. There's a golf course, a few restaurants and hotels, and the Old Sonora Ice House Ranch Museum. Despite it being drab and boring, I wouldn't mind spending the day doing the tourist things the small town has to offer. However, I know Edward wants to get to El Paso as soon as we can. By daybreak tomorrow we'll be back on the road.

The town's crowded due to some special event, making it hard to find a hotel with a single vacancy. When we finally find one on the edge of town, there's only one room available. I try to feign distress, but I can't say I'm too unhappy about the news. Not that I plan on sleeping with Edward, blazes, I just met the man. However, that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the time alone with him. _To have a nice conversation, of course!_ I want to snort at the idea of trying something with him. He only just met me today when I was still wearing my wedding dress for goodness sake! I dismiss the thought completely by the time he gets our room key and gives me a look of resignation.

"I can take the couch," he says as he ushers me toward the elevator. _Seems like he really doesn't want to dawdle. I don't blame him after the horrible traffic we endured._

Edward presses button to call the elevator and taps his booted foot as he waits for its doors to open. I can't help but smile. He looks so adorable when he's exhausted. I just want to pull him into my arms and comfort him as he falls asleep. Which is an odd thought for me considering I never had the inclination to do that with my ex-fiancé. Heavens, when he would come home I wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He would always prattle endlessly about his day and then tell me how 'easy I had it' as a waitress. If only he knew how hard it was dealing with a plethora of hungry people. Eric was the type of guy who'd dismiss every aspiration I had because he felt he could 'take care of me'. If I'd stayed with him, I would've been barefoot and pregnant by next year. I shudder at the thought.

The elevator doors finally open, and I'm pleased Edward grabs my hand and pulls me inside. We don't have much luggage. He has a duffle bag full of clothes and I have a small suitcase filled with bathing suits, flip flops, and sundresses, as well as a few shorts that are so skimpy they'd give my ma a heart attack. I'm going to have to get a new wardrobe as soon as I get to El Paso. I very well can't go around town with my body on display. This town will be a fresh start for me and I want to look decent. As I daydream about my future purchases, I can't ignore the comforting circles Edward is rubbing on the top of my hand with his thumb. I'm surprised he hasn't let go yet and smile at the idea he may not want to. I'm glad he hasn't, because I love the feel of him.

The elevator _dings_ and the doors open to the fourth floor. I smile as Edward pulls me to our room at the end of the hall. _Oh, how I wish we were entering this hotel room under different circumstances. Different circumstances that have sex somewhere on the horizon._ I pull my mind out of the gutter as Edward unlocks the door to our room and pushes it open. I'm content to see that it's nice and clean for a Comfort Inn. The last time I stayed at one of the hotels in this chain I found pubes on the toilet seat, which caused me to develop a phobia I can't seem to shake. This room, however, is nice and clean with a bed that looks like a soft cloud compared to the front seat of Edward's truck. With a giddy smile, I run and jump on the bed, a satisfied sigh escaping my lips as I sink into the mattress.

"How is it?" Edward asks with a chuckle as he places his bag down on a nearby chair.

"It's wonderful!" I exclaim as I roll over on my back and give him a bright smile. "Want to test it out?"

Edward looks uncomfortable for a moment as he sticks his hands in his pockets and watches me curiously, before giving in with a shrug and joins me on the bed. He doesn't get too close, but I can feel the attraction which feels like an electrical current surging through the air between our bodies. He moans as his body relaxes against the mattress before turning his head to give me a contented grin.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I question as I turn onto my side to get a better look at him.

He runs his hand through his unruly hair and sighs. His handsome features relax as the soft mattress soothes his tense muscles. I can't help but appreciate his body as it's splayed out before me. His physique suggests a disciplined workout routine because his muscles are molded to perfection. If it wouldn't be wildly inappropriate, I'd run my finger over the ripples of his muscles, including the six pack that's visible through his cotton shirt. When I finally look at his handsome face, I realize he's giving my body a once-over as well. I flush and cross my arms in front of me, shamelessly pushing my tits together. Since he's a guy, I doubt he knows what I'm doing. However, if a girl was here to witness this she'd probably laugh at how obvious I'm being. It's the oldest trick in the book, but it's always worked well for me in the past.

"You can take the bed if you want," he says as he sits up. I can't help but pout at the idea. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Edward," I laugh, trying to sound as casual as possible, "you don't have to sleep on the couch. You spent the majority of the day driving. You deserve a break. We're both adults here, we can sleep in the same bed."

Edward gives me a strained smile and slides off the bed. As he stands before me, I realize his entire body is really rigid. Maybe I can offer him a massage? _Stop it, Bella!_ "Is something wrong with that?" I ask with a friendly smile.

"No," he says as his eyes fall to my tits.

"What's wrong then?" I giggle.

"Sorry," he says as his shoulders relax slightly. "My muscles just feel really stiff after being cramped up in the truck for so long."

As my eyes trail down his muscular frame, I find his muscles aren't the only thing that's stiff. Once my eyes land on his bulge, I can't seem to look away. I lick my lips before I can stop myself, and I've got to use all my self-control to meet his eyes after seeing that monster in his pants.

"Well, maybe you could use a nice shower. I'll let you use the bathroom first," I say with a coy smile.

Edward doesn't seem put-off in the slightest. He watches me look at his cock straining in his jeans, and makes no move to stop it. Heck, he doesn't even bother hiding his erection. He puts his hands on his hips and leans back on the heels of his feet, jutting his hips forward making his erection more prominent. My smile grows wider as we stare at each other, as if looking for an indication of what to do next. I don't make any move toward him and Edward doesn't move to touch me. His eyes rake over my body, seeming to appreciate every curve I have, before giving me a cocky smile. He runs his hand through his hair before his entire body relaxes.

"I'll jump in the shower while you find us a good movie to watch," Edward says with a smile.

He leaves me feeling hot and bothered as he walks to the bathroom with his hard cock still straining against his jeans. I feel euphoric after our heated encounter and Edward didn't even lay finger on me. I can't imagine how I'd feel if he touched me, kissed me, or fucked me… If his stare alone can inspire this type of response from me, I can't imagine the pleasure his touch would cause. I shake those thoughts out of my head and sigh, jumping off the bed to grab the remote to browse the channels.

There's nothing interesting on basic cable, but as soon as I get to those naughty channels you have to pay for, I can't help but pause for a second. _Oh, if my ma could see me now…_ My mother walked in on me watching porn as a teenager and it was a traumatizing experience for both of us. Thankfully, I wasn't masturbating or anything like that-mainly because I can usually get myself off with my vibrator and my vivid imagination-I was just watching the adult film merely out of curiosity. Of course, my strict Christian mother didn't see the entertainment value of the offending video and took my computer out of my room. I guess she didn't want to think about her teenage daughter being curious about sex. I snicker at the memory of my mother's face as I scan through the possible titles. _Semen Demons 2,_ I guess I can't watch that because I didn't see the original _Semen Demons,_ I think with a snort. _Breast Worship, Jada Fire is SquirtWoman 1, Breast Worship 3: Supernaturals…_ as soon as I see the title _Space Nuts,_ I flip back to regular cable. I couldn't imagine the look on Edward's face if he was billed for a movie called _Space Nuts._

Speaking of Edward, I flip to a random channel and slide off the bed to check on him. At first, I consider opening the door and peeking in, but he would probably lose it if he saw me. So, I decide to place my ear against the door, to try to hear what's going on in there. He could just be taking a shower, but he _did_ have a massive hard-on when he went in there; so, he could very well be jerking off a few feet away with only a door between us. The thought of him touching himself makes the muscles of my pussy gently pulse in desire. _Jesus, Bella! Why are you acting so horny around this man? I'm going to jump him the moment he slides into bed at this rate._

Maybe it's the fact that I'm finally away from Eric that has my libido running wild. However, it's more likely to be the fact that the man I'm traveling with is too sexy for his own good. Whatever the case, I don't know if I can control myself. Or if I even want to.

 **A/N: I've driven through Sonora, but I never actually spent any time there. It seemed like a good place for B and E to stop though! I feel like a cockblocker for ending this chapter here, but the next chapter is with my betas and I'll be posting an unedited teaser in my facebook group tonight.**

 **Song- "Body Like a Back Road" by Sam Hunt.**

 **This song was rec'd by Ana Quinzel! Thanks for the recommendation! I don't know much about country music, despite being from Austin, so if you guys love country and have any recommendations please let me know! I love adding a little song for each chapter** **. Happy Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 6: Teasing

**Giant thanks to Paige and Sherry for keeping my ass in line!**

" _Baby you a song_

 _You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

 _Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

 _Every little farm town with you_

 _In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

 _It'd look a hell lot better with you up in it_

 _So baby you a song_

 _You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise."_

 _-Florida Georgia Line-_

Maybe I'll need a hot shower myself after Edward's finished with his. Just hearing the faint sounds of moans as they travel through the bathroom door makes me want to pull down my shorts so I can touch myself. This man is turning me into quite the hussy and I don't seem to mind it as much as I probably should. The funny thing is, he isn't actually _doing_ anything to inspire this behavior from me. Him breathing next to me is apparently enough to turn me on. Which is not something I could say about any other guy I've ever been with. Honestly, some of my ex's breathing next to me was enough to annoy me to the point of losing my temper. Edward's not like any other guy I've met, and something about that is sort of scary for me.

What if he has a girl back home? What if he has a life that I won't be able to fit in with? I know I shouldn't trouble myself with these questions. Heck, we've just become friends and my mind's already running wild with the possibility of a future between us. Thinking about this not working out between us, is the bucket of cold water I probably needed just now. I shouldn't jump into things. At least, not until we get to El Paso. Who knows, I might see him in a brand new light once we're there. I doubt it, but there's always a possibility. You never know about people until you see them where they feel the most comfortable.

I drag myself away from the bathroom door and scan the television channels while I wait for Edward to finish his shower. I become engrossed with _90 Day Fiancé_ on TLC-which has been a guilty pleasure of mine since the moment it aired-and I barely notice Edward exit the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Once I see this, everything else around me seems to disappear. My jaw drops as I look at his wet, muscled, naked body and my arousal comes back in full force. _Is he trying to tease me on purpose?!_

Edward chuckles at my expression and runs a hand through his wet hair. "I forgot my clothes," he says as he reaches for his duffel bag.

I feel like such a pervert as I watch him bend over to get it. I just can't help but let my eyes roam over his tanned, perfect body. Edward is definitely blessed in every way. I have to run my fingers over my bottom lip to make sure I'm not drooling. Edward sees my expression, and throws me a wink before heading back to the bathroom with a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt in hand. I can't help but appreciate the curve of his butt as he walks away. I can now see why men always insist for us women to walk ahead of them as they hold the open doors for us, it gives them an opportunity to check out our goods.

Edward returns, looking relaxed in a pair of boxers that cling to his cock and a loose-fitting t-shirt. He gives me a cocky grin before sliding into bed next to me, leaving a comfortable distance between the two of us. He leans back against his pillow and sighs, giving me a dubious look as soon as he sees what I'm watching.

"What is this crap?" he asks with a snort.

"It's _90 Day Fiancé_ and it's an awesome show," I tell him, trying to seem as serious as possible as a smile plays on my lips.

"Come on, Bells. Can we watch a movie or something? I can't stand crap like this," he says as if I'm torturing him.

I giggle and toss the remote in his direction. "I'm going to take a shower anyway, so have at it."

Edward smiles and instantly changes the channel to some sports updates. I grab my suitcase and head to the bathroom. Now that I'm out of the hot Texas sun, I realize how clogged my pores feel and how my sticky my skin feels. I unzip my bag and find my makeup wipes, feeling refreshed as soon as every bit of makeup has been removed from my face. I used to be so insecure about being around a guy without my makeup, but now I couldn't care less. He'll either find me attractive or he won't, and any guy can take it or leave it. I smile at my reflection. My skin is pink and glistening after being rubbed clean and I'm happy I finally look like myself again. While the makeup for my wedding was beautiful, it was also a bit much. I can't wear foundation with all the heat and humidity because it just sweats right off of me. Luckily, I didn't look like a complete mess in front of Edward today. _And luckily, I brought my Bare Minerals to wear instead of my full coverage foundation._ I grab my razor, shampoo, conditioner, and a bar of soap before heading to the shower.

As soon as the hot water hits my skin, I feel my entire body relax. All the stresses of the day begin to dissipate as the massaging shower head works wonders on my muscles. My head falls back as I relax under the stream of water, before I slowly begin to wash my hair, enjoying every second of it. I massage my scalp and wash my hair until I'm so relaxed I could easily fall asleep standing up. As I begin to wash my body, my mind drifts to Edward doing the same thing ten minutes before. I wish he were in here with me, but knowing how outrageous that would be because it's really too soon, I use my imagination instead.

I picture the hot stream of water trickling down his muscles. As I detach the shower head and pull it down between my legs, I imagine running my fingers along his ripped abs before kissing and licking every inch of him. It doesn't take long for me to lose myself in my fantasy. As the water pulses against my clit, my body instinctively jolts from the sensation, but my lust keeps my hips in place, and I fall to pieces. I make sure that I don't cry out, not wanting to embarrass myself by making the whole floor aware I was masturbating in the shower. My orgasm passes over me like a gentle, relaxing wave and as I open my eyes again I feel like a new woman.

I come out of the bathroom freshly washed and feeling deliciously euphoric. Unfortunately, the only sleepwear I'd packed was specifically for my honeymoon. While I'd love to show off my lingerie for Edward, I'm not sure it would be appropriate considering I just met him today. So, instead I put on the only t-shirt I packed-which I had planned on wearing as a bathing suit cover-up-and a pair of very short compression shorts that I love wearing under my dresses to prevent chaffing. Edward gives me an appreciative grin as soon as he sees me and pats the bed as he turns down the lights.

"Want to pick out a movie before we go to sleep? I'm still pretty wide awake," he says as he hands me the remote.

"You want me to pick it?" I ask incredulously. "You didn't like my choice of TV show earlier."

He smiles and rolls his eyes at me as he leans back against the headboard. "I won't judge you for your guilty pleasures. I'm just interested to see what type of movies you're in to."

I smile at the challenge and go to the On-Demand channels. He wants to judge my taste, and I'm more than happy to let him. I quickly scan by the romantic comedies, not wanting to watch anything remotely sappy after running away from my own wedding today. None of the thrillers seem very interesting and most of the good sci-fi is something I've already seen before, so I finally land on horror. For some reason, I love to be scared. I remember reading an article about women's love for horror movies in an old _Cosmopolitan_ while getting my nails done a few months back. It said something about catharsis and the movies stirring emotions in us that get us sexually aroused. I know being sexually aroused near Edward is the last thing I need, but I can't help that it's my favorite genre next to Action and Adventure movies.

I scan through the titles, seeing all the popular movies I've seen at least a dozen times. I grin as I finally come across _Basket Case_ and click on it without asking Edward's opinion. I love 1980s horror and this movie is one of my favorites. I lean back comfortably against the headboard as the movie starts.

"I'm grabbing a beer from the mini bar, do you want one?" Edward asks as he slides off the bed.

I quickly nod before getting cozy beneath the covers. Edward smiles as soon as he turns around to see me with the blankets pulled up under my chin. I smile back as he twists off the bottle cap and hands me my beer before opening his own. I sit up and take a long swig before relaxing back against my pillows. Edward climbs on the mattress next to me, but sits on top of the covers, much to my dismay. I know it's probably for the best, but part of me really wanted the chance to be close to him. As we begin to watch the movie, my thoughts drift back to what might await him in El Paso. He hasn't made a move on me. Which could mean one of a few things; he's a gentleman, doesn't enjoy random sex, or has someone waiting for him back home. If he does have someone waiting for him, I would feel disgusted with myself if anything happened between us. However, he doesn't seem like a man who's tied down. He's not constantly texting and checking his phone, and he hasn't called a single person so far during our journey. If he did have a girlfriend, I would expect her to want him to check in time and time again. _Heck, Eric and I texted all the time even when our relationship hadn't been that great. Well, not great compared to its usual mediocrity._

Edward turns the lights off as soon as the movie starts. The tension in the air is palpable as the light from the television dances across his muscular body. I wonder if I'll pay attention to this movie at all. While it's one of my favorites, Edward is much more pleasing to look at. It takes all my willpower not to reach out and touch him. I want to feel his hard muscles under my fingertips. I take a long drink of my beer and try to focus on anything besides the sexy man next to me. Thank heavens I masturbated earlier, because otherwise I'd probably jump his ass and embarrass us both.

As I become engrossed in the film, I forget myself and move closer to Edward's warmth. I breathe in his scent, committing the nice, musky smell to memory. His scent is so comforting. It smells like home, _as cheesy as that sounds._ Without consciously doing so I snuggle up against him and rest my head comfortably on his shoulder. I smile as he puts his arm around me and I'm breathless as I feel him press his lips against my head. After kissing my hair, he pulls away to rest his cheek on the top of my head. As he holds me, it feels as if we've known each other all our lives. This doesn't feel like a man I met earlier today. He feels so familiar, yet something about that familiarity frightens me. I've never worried about getting my heartbroken before because I've never been truly invested in any of my past relationships. I don't really know anything about this handsome man in bed with me, but I do know the emotions he stirs within me are ones I can't ignore.

We finish off two more beers by the time the credits roll and Edward insists I pick another. He emits a big yawn, before jumping out of bed to brush his teeth. I don't blame him, after the day we've had I feel exhausted as well. Maybe it's a good thing we're not wired at this time of night, because if we were more energetic God knows what we'd be doing. I don't know if I'm ready to have sex with anyone just yet. I just left my fiancé and I don't want to rebound. Especially not with someone I already care so much about. Chasity seems like the best option for me right now. _Yeah, Bella, keep telling yourself that. I know you'd love to be naked with this man posed between your legs._ I try to push images of Edward's mouth on me out of my mind, but once they've taken root, they're pretty hard to chase away. Especially when he comes back into the room looking as hot as sin. Before I do anything rash, I jump out of bed to brush my teeth and use the toilet. I come back to find Edward clad only in his boxers, sliding into bed.

"You want to pick something to watch, beautiful? I'm beat," Edward says as he fluffs his pillow and cozies up in bed.

I stare at his bare chest until it's no longer appropriate. By the time I manage to pull my eyes away to meet his, I find him smirking at me, causing my cheeks to flush. _Geez, I haven't blushed like this since I was a shy teenager!_ I grab the remote and walk around to my side of the bed and slide in under the covers. I make sure to keep a respectable distance from the sexy man next to me. _Now, what to watch? I don't want anything remotely sexual. I don't know what I'd do if I was any hornier than I already am._ With that in mind, I find a nice Disney movie to watch before setting the remote on the nightstand.

" _The Little Mermaid_?" he questions, cocking his brow at me.

"I love this movie," I say honestly as I settle into bed. "Should I set the alarm? What time do we need to be on the road tomorrow?"

"I set the alarm on my phone for eight," he says as he casually pulls me against his chest so we're spooning. "Night, Bells."

Engulfed by his warmth and settled comfortably against the hard planes of his muscles, I sigh, never having felt more relaxed in all my life. _A girl could grow used to this._ It's thoughts like this that make me worried, because I know once this road trip is over, everything could change. However, that doesn't stop me from enjoying this moment while it lasts. I relish in the feeling of his arms around me and fall into a peaceful sleep. 

**A/N: So, they aren't having sex quite yet! I wonder how long these two will be able to hold out until they're jumping each other's bones! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I love reading what you guys think about this Bella!**

 **Song- "Cruise" by Florida Georgia Line.**

 **I'll be posting a teaser for my next chapter in my facebook group so keep a look out! ;P**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Adventure

**As always, a giant thanks to Sherry and Paige!**

" _Dreamed last night about a time and place_

 _Where from out troubles we had escaped_

 _I held your hand and I felt complete_

 _As you turned and said to me_

 _From now on, from now on we'll be_

 _You and me, we will be_

 _From now on, from now on we'll be_

 _You and me, you and me, we will be"_

 _-The Features-_

 **BPOV:**

Dawn breaks before I'm ready. Edward's arms are wrapped around me and I find it hard to summon the will to move an inch. We have to get on the road soon, we have to get to El Paso today, but I just want to stay here. There's not much in this town, but I would like to see what it has to offer. Truly, I just want to spend more time with Edward. I'm afraid once we get to El Paso, he'll disappear from my life and reality will really begin to sink in.

If Edward isn't interested in dating me, or simply being my friend, I'll be all alone in the city. Of course, I have my cousin… the same cousin I haven't seen since I was in elementary school, but I haven't even told her I was coming. I haven't spoken to her in a long while. Heavens, I didn't even invite her to my wedding and she's a blood relative. That should give anyone an idea about how little we know each other. Sure, we liked each other when we were starry-eyed kids, but now we're grown women with our own lives. Well, thank goodness I'm outgoing, otherwise I'd be miserable in a new city with no friends. I was a waitress back home, I'm sure I'll find a job waiting tables in El Paso easily enough. Once I have a job I'll make some new friends in no time. _Good on you, Bella! Way to stay positive!_ Hopefully my positive attitude will remain when I come face to face with my new life.

I don't want to think about my new life just yet. Not when I have this gorgeous man wrapped around me. I should pay him more attention than I give to my silly anxieties. I nestle against him and practically melt in his strong arms. Unable to help myself, I wiggle my behind against his morning wood to see if he's awake. I know it's not a wise thing to do, considering I'm trying to be sensible about all of this, but as soon as I felt his hard-on against me I just had to tease him a little bit. _It's not like he hasn't been teasing me! I doubt he had to sleep shirtless…_

As soon as I hear Edward's soft moan, I smile, enjoying the way his body reacts to me. He grows harder against my behind, and then pulls me closer as he nuzzles my neck. I can't believe we're spooning like this. This isn't something I'd normally do with any man, let alone one I just met. However, snuggling has never felt so good. He rubs his face against my neck and I relish the feel of his scruff tickling my skin. Desire crackles in the air, and for a moment I truly believe he's about to kiss me. I catch the sight of his tongue slowly licking his bottom lip just as the alarm on his phone goes off and breaks the spell we were under. Edward chuckles against my skin before letting go of me and rolling over to turn off the alarm.

I can't help but feel relieved and disappointed at the same time. I was afraid to kiss him because once we cross that line there'll be no going back. Yet, I wanted to destroy it at the same time and conquer my fears. My heart flutters with excitement over what almost happened, and my stomach feels like it's doing somersaults, causing me to feel queasy and nervous. Perhaps I need a few moments away from him.

I slide off the bed and can't help but blush as I look at him and say, "I better go get ready. You don't mind if I use the bathroom first?" Heavens, I'm a nervous wreck. I've never been this way around a man before. I can usually hold my own, but with Edward, all my confidence flies out the window.

"Of course, beautiful," he says with a sexy wink. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." He stretches out, allowing me ample time to look at his bare chest before he reaches for the remote and turns on the TV.

With flushed cheeks and an abashed look on my face, I quickly grab my suitcase and head to the bathroom. Needing to be separated from the man that puts all my nerves on end; I take my time as I get ready. I tame my wild curls before putting my hair into a relaxed bun, and then scrub my face clean before applying my makeup. I keep it natural for the most part, but I can't help but use my favorite gold shimmer eye shadow. I used to always use it before I went on dates because I'd thought it was the sexiest shade I've ever seen. Of course, the last time I went on a date with anyone other than Eric was a long time ago. _I know you're not supposed to hold on to makeup for that long, but who'd want to throw away a gently used_ Urban Decay _shade just because it's been in their makeup bag for a few years?_

As soon as I'm satisfied with my appearance, I dig through my clothes to find something suitable to wear. All my clothes are bright, vibrant, and obviously intended for the beach. I grab a pair of bright yellow shorts and a white, bohemian top and quickly throw it on over my lacy bra and panties. _I know Edward won't see me in my lingerie, but I feel pretty wearing it._ I finish getting ready and pack back up, sad to have to say goodbye to this hotel room. It's not a luxurious suite or anything like that, but it's the place I spent my first night with Edward. _Wow, Bella. Your 'first night'? So, you're already planning all the nights you'll spend with him in the future?_ I don't listen to my irritating conscience. A girl's allowed to dream… and what girl wouldn't dream about spending the night with a man like Edward?

With my fantasies at the forefront of my mind, I exit the bathroom and smile as Edward's eyes widen when he takes in my appearance. His eyes rake appreciatively over me before he gives me a cocky grin. Now I'm really glad I went tanning before my wedding. I wanted to make sure I didn't burn on the beach during my honeymoon, as well as thinking a nice tan would look lovely against my white dress. Apparently, it also looks lovely with my yellow pair of shorts and my bohemian top. Edward can't seem to take his eyes off me. When he finally feels that his stare is inappropriate, he looks away and slides out of bed.

"I'm going to get ready real fast and then we can hit the road," he announces before heading to the bathroom.

It seems I can make him just as agitated as he makes me. I smile at the thought as I sit on the bed, picking up the remote to try and find something good to watch while I wait. Twenty minutes later, Edward comes out looking like sin in a black fitted t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Goodness, this man is too sexy for his own good. Even though he's not mine, a part of me wants to show him off, while another part of me wants to make him change into something unattractive to wear so he won't get so much feminine attention. However, I doubt I could find a garment that Edward wouldn't look good in. Heavens, he could make a trash bag look sexy if he wanted to.

 _Goodness, I can't imagine how amazing it would feel to have the pleasure of looking at him every day._ Suddenly, an idea sparks in my mind. We could turn this drive into a road trip! Of course, I don't know what his plans are and I'm sure he has someplace to be, but if he doesn't…

"Do we _have_ to reach El Paso today? There's so many things we could do on the way," I say, trying to think of a good example to give him and coming up short. "We could turn it into a bit of a road trip if you want," I say with a shrug of my shoulders as if a negative response wouldn't be disheartening.

He considers it, and for a moment I believe he's going to let me down easy. I'd understand, of course, because I'm sure he has a job and responsibilities back at home. He runs a hand through his hair and rocks back on his heels before he finally smiles at me.

"I'd be down for that," he says as he grabs his phone and his keys. "Any particular sights you were wanting to see?"

I shrug. I'm ready for anything that's on our horizon.

 **A/N: I'm so glad you guys are loving this story so far! I just posted an outtake for Edward's POV of chapter 6 on my blog (the link is on my profile here as well as on my FB group)! I think you'll love it! Also, my mob story "Chicago" is up for the top completed fics for September on the twifanfictionrecs blog, so please consider voting for that!**

 **Song- "From Now On" by The Features… I think we all know where this song is from** **.**

 **Also, I've been getting some questions about Bella's size in this story. I imagine her being a size 12 or size 14 and I posted some pictures on my facebook group showing what I think she would look like. Sorry I didn't answer that question sooner! I just kept on forgetting!**

 **See you guys next update!**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 1

**Thanks Sherry and Paige for being such amazing betas!**

" _In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a runaway American dream_

 _At night we ride through the mansions of glory in suicide machines_

 _Sprung from cages out on highway nine,_

 _Chrome wheeled, fueled injected, and steppin' out over the line."_

 _-Bruce Springsteen-_

 **BPOV:**

Although we had to check out of our hotel by ten this morning, we stay in Sonora to see what this small Texas city has to offer. It wasn't much, but it would be the first adventure we'd have on our road trip. I convinced Edward to go mini-golfing. I haven't been in years! Eric humored me once while we were dating, but he thought the game was silly since he golfs regularly with his father. Edward, however, seems to enjoy the game for what it is. I convinced him that I'd never played the game before, just so I could feel his hands on my hips as he taught me how to swing the club.

"How are you so bad at this?" he teases me, as he shows me how to swing for the second time.

I suppress a smile and wiggle my hips as he tightens his grip on me. "Okay, Bells, it's all in the hips. I bet if you do this right, you could get a hole in one," he encourages me.

 _I bet I could too, Edward._ I relish in the feeling of his hands on me for another moment before I say, "Okay, I think I can do this."

He squeezes my hips before letting go. "Okay, Bells. Show me how it's done."

With a smirk, I swing and watch the ball bounce off multiple corners before going straight into the hole. "Yes!" I exclaim with a giggle. "Did you see that? I did it!"

Edward gives me an incredulous look and smiles. "And you've never played this before?"

"No," I lie with a grin. "You must be a really good teacher."

Edward smirks at me before moving forward to take his turn. It takes him two hits to get the ball in the hole and I can't help but smile at him as we move onto the next one. I try not to beat him too badly, but I just can't help myself. I love the way his eyes widen in surprise as I hit a hole in one every time. What can I say? My dad took me mini-golfing all the time as a kid.

"What do I get for winning?" I ask, after the twentieth hole. _A kiss? Heavens, Bella! Calm your ass down!_

Edward smiles and shakes his head as he looks at me. "You played me."

"No, I didn't," I say, feigning offense. "It was beginners luck."

"Really?" he asks, giving me a dubious look. "Okay, fine. Whatever you say, Bells. Did you like any of the stuffed animals inside?"

I nod and give him a huge grin. We leave the mini-golf course with a teddy bear that's as big as my torso. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen. And since I doubt it's appropriate to snuggle up with Edward in our hotel, I can always hold onto the bear he got me. I place it in my lap as I sit in the passenger seat of his truck and look through the tourist brochures I grabbed from the hotel's Local Activities stand. We'll have to stop at the next rest stop we see to grab more brochures because there really isn't much more to do in Sonora.

"Are you having a good time so far?" Edward questions as he pulls out of the mini-golf parking lot.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

After all the pressure surrounding my wedding and the added stress of being a runaway bride, it's really nice to get the chance to relax with such a handsome man. _A girl could get used to this._

"No problem, Bells. I can definitely use a break too," he agrees.

We drive for a while, and I keep an eye out for something else that looks fun to do. I gaze out the window at the signs on the side of the highway looking for a good place to stop for a bite to eat and a bit of fun. As we approach Ozona, Texas, I beg Edward to stop. I haven't been to a museum in forever and there's one right off the highway. Edward doesn't seem as thrilled as I do, but he complies nonetheless.

"Crockett County Museum?" he questions as we pull up to the building.

It seems like a mighty fine idea to me. And I think it'll be fine if I blow _some_ of the money I saved for my honeymoon. Besides, it's a darling place and it's not like I'll come all the way back to Ozona to see it. I smile at him and he sighs, putting the car in park.

"After this, do you want to get something to eat? I'm starved, Bells," he says as he gets out of the truck. He comes around to the passenger side and opens my door for me.

"Of course," I say sweetly before he takes my hand and leads me up the steps to the museum door.

The museum is just as adorable as I thought it would be. We pay the three dollar fee at the door before descending to the lower floor to check out all the 'oldest items' Crockett County has to offer. Edward doesn't seem too interested, but he seems happy that I'm enjoying it. He keeps his eyes on me as we look at the randomness that is this museum and I'm delighted to find he's more interested in me, than any of the historical relics showcased. We check out the second and third floors before I hear Edward's stomach growling.

I almost ask, 'Are you hungry, babe?', but I refrain since I don't know how intimate I should really be around him. Instead, I ask, "You ready to grab a bite to eat?"

Edward gives me an eager nod, then we head down to the front desk to ask for a restaurant suggestion before leaving. We head to Pepe's Cafe and on the way, my stomach starts growling as well. I smile as soon as I see the place. It's so vibrant and colorful. It looks like just the type of place I'd like to work at if I lived in this town. The decor is interesting, unlike anything I've ever seen. It looks like it's been decorated for a party and I love it. As we eat I look at our route to El Paso on my phone, trying to decide where our next stop should be. It's only a little after one o'clock and we still have the whole day in front of us. I really want to make the most out of this trip because I don't know what the future will hold when it's over.

We stop for gas and Edward makes a call to his brother before we get back on the road. I can't help but wonder what Edward's brother must be like. I wonder if he's just as handsome as Edward, although that must be impossible. There's not a lot of guys out there that look like the man sitting next to me. With Edward's perfectly structured face, strong jaw line, and his muscular body he could easily get a modeling contract if he wasn't a bull rider. The men I dated before were more preppy and definitely not as masculine.

"So, does your brother live in El Paso too?" I ask, conversationally.

Edward smiles and nods. It's obvious he's close to his brother. "Yeah, he lives in a house with his wife and their son about twenty minutes away from my apartment. I'm looking to move closer since I'm always over there babysitting Aiden. That kid's like my mini-me," Edward says with a laugh.

I bet Edward is wonderful with kids. Just thinking about him as a father makes my ovaries feel like they're about to explode. "How old is he?"

"Aiden's three," he answers with a huge grin. "You should see him, Bells. Sometimes he tries to ride his German Shepard like a bull to be more like me," he says with a chuckle.

"That sounds too cute," I tell him, wishing I could be there to witness it myself.

"You'd like my brother, Bells. Emmett's a riot," Edward tells me and I can't help but grin. If he's thinking about me meeting his brother then he's definitely thinking about some sort of future for us. Even if it's only as friends, I'll take whatever I can get.

"So, what's on the agenda next?" Edward asks before he takes a long drink of his soda.

I look up from my phone and smile, feeling as if I'd found the perfect stop. I love wine and new cities, so The Grey Mule Saloon sounded perfect to me. "There's seems to be a great place ahead we can stop and get some wine," I tell him with a grin. "It's in Stockton, so it's not too far away."

"Bells, if we start drinking wine, we'll have to stop for the night."

"I don't mind," I say, trying not to sound too coy.

"Of course you don't," he says with a chuckle. "Fine, Bells. We can do that. Maybe afterward we can go see a movie or something before we find another hotel."

"That sounds perfect." It sounds just like a date, even though I know it's not. _Oh well, a girl can pretend._

 **A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fluffy little story so far! It's so nice to write something cute haha. Question for you all, would you rather I post my outtakes of EPOV separately so you're not reading the same scene twice, or do you want to see one POV after the other? I haven't always been a fan of stories that kept switching back and forth and showing you the same scene twice just because I'm so eager to see the story move forward, however, sometimes I do want to see the other view point. Please review and let me know.**

 **Song- "Born to Run"- Bruce Springsteen.**


	9. Chapter 9: Strawberry Wine

**Finally! An update! Thanks for being so patient! Giant thanks to Paige and Sherry for being such wonderful betas!**

 _"The hot July moon saw everything_

 _My first taste of love oh bittersweet_

 _Green on the vine_

 _Like strawberry wine."_

 _-Deana Carter-_

 **BPOV:**

I'm not one for losing my wits - all together, but Edward's the most enjoyable drinking partner I've ever had. He can really kick back and let loose and just enjoy the moment. With him, there's no yesterday, no tomorrow, it's only here and now. That's hard to find for some reason. It seems like everyone is are harping about their problems these days and never appreciating what they have in front of them. I suppose I shouldn't compare Edward to any others because he's nothing like the rest.

"How are you liking the Malbec?" he asks as he swirls the contents of his glass around and stares at me.

I chuckle at his fascination of watching _me_ drink. It's obvious he's not a big fan of wine. "It's great," I say as I finish off my glass, "but I don't have much to compare it to."

"You're not a big fan of wine? I thought girls loved it."

"Well, I've only had the cheap stuff," I say honestly as I move onto my next glass. Usually, when it comes to wine I'd buy whatever was the cheapest at the supermarket. When I'd bartend, I'd usually stick to the mix drinks and beer selections. Same with the customers too, that's why we'd have so many old bottles of wine sitting around waiting for a couple to want a glass or two on their date. "I'm really spoiling myself today."

"You mean I'm spoiling you," he responds as he finishes off his glass, then moves onto his next with me. "Let me pay for today. With everything you've been going through it's the least I can do."

Does he want this to be - dare I say it - a date? I don't want to be presumptuous, but with the way he's been making eyes at me since we arrived here, I can't help but think this is slowly turning into something more. I can't begin to put into words how I feel about that. On one hand, I'd be delighted to go out with a man like Edward. He's funny, intelligent, and so attractive it actually manages to make me uncomfortable sometimes. I've always managed to hold my own when it came to men, but with Edward everything is so very different. He literally makes me feel nervous, something not many men can do. And when I say 'not many men', I mean the only man who's ever made me nervous was my father and that was certainly a very different type of nervousness.

"Do you know much about this one?" Our next glass is a White Zinfandel and I can safely say I've never tried it before.

Edward smirks at me and shakes his head. "I wasn't really listening to our waiter, to be honest. I was too busy staring at you."

I flush. "Are you flirting with me, Edward?"

"Bells," he answers with a wolfish grin, "if I was _really_ flirting with you, there'd be no question in your mind. It's just hard to pay attention to anything else when I've got you around," he continues as he leans back casually in his chair.

 _Okay, now he's flirting with me._ There's just something in his tone that makes me want to jump his bones. I'm beginning to wonder how much longer I'll be able to last with my vow of celibacy. So far, it's horrible. It wouldn't be so bad at all if it weren't for Edward. He's just too distracting for his own good and it'll be too hard to try to use a toy, knowing I've got the real thing so close by.

"I wasn't listening much either," I flirt back.

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't matter too much. Although, I guess we're missing the whole 'wine tasting experience'. Let's drink up and head out. I'm ready to see a movie and pass out in our hotel room."

I almost pout at his words. Passing out in our hotel room is the last thing I want to do, although I know it's what I should want to do. I don't want Edward to be a rebound, but my body is yearning for a physical relationship with him. My heart's drawn to me, while my brain has to be more practical. As one glass turns into two more, my inhibitions are becoming non-existent. By the time we leave the Grey Mule Saloon to head to a movie theatre to see what's playing, I feel flushed all over. I don't know if it's the wine, him, or a combination of both. Whatever the reason, I want to be near him. He holds my hand as he leads me out of the saloon and over to his truck. All the while, I pretend that we have something more between us. He makes it easy to play make-believe with the way he treats me; it's not hard to imagine him as my boyfriend. _What the blazes are you thinking, Bella? Stop this right now!_ I can't and I'm not sure I want to.

He holds my hand atop the center console the whole drive over. I roll the window down and close my eyes, enjoying the cool air as night begins to fall. Twilight is easily my favorite part of the day because the sun isn't as unbearable and my skin can finally breathe. I sigh, and relax against my seat, letting the cool air drift over me.

"You look so beautiful like that, Bells."

I quickly open my eyes and find Edward staring at me. I flush, and run a hand through my hair to push it away from my face before sitting up straighter in my seat. "Like what?"

"So relaxed," he says with a shrug. "I haven't seen you this relaxed."

He's probably right. Running away from your wedding really takes it out of you. I've been so worried about my broken engagement and feelings toward Edward, I've been nothing but tense. Even when I've been enjoying myself. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I can finally breathe.

"I guess it's the wine," I tease him.

"I guess, but it seems to be more than just that."

Well, being around Edward certainly helps my happiness. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell him that just yet. "I feel like I can finally put the past behind me, I guess. Now that we're so far away from _that_ town, my friends and family, I feel like I can finally think clearly."

"I feel you there," Edward comments as he pulls onto the highway. "I left El Paso so I could have some time to think as well."

"Think about what?" I ask, not wanting to pry.

"I don't know. I guess I just needed some space. I left to visit my friend that lives out-of-town and then ended up running into you… and now I'm in no rush to get back. If it weren't for my family, I don't know if I'd go back at all."

"Are things bad there?"

"No, but sometimes you just need a change of scenery. I love it most of the time."

"Change of scenery is definitely nice." I keep the conversation flowing, although I don't want to press him any further. "I spent so long looking at the same old thing I don't know how I survived. I honestly can't believe I stayed for so long. I was just waiting tables and working on my artwork, I could've done that anywhere."

"What kept you there then?" he asks as he gets off the exit, which leads to our movie theatre.

"I don't know," I say, wondering myself. "I guess I allowed myself to get comfortable and never wanted to see what else was out there. Sometimes, I thought about leaving the state all together. Luckily, it's big enough to travel around and feel as though you're somewhere else. Have you ever lived anywhere else?"

A giant grin breaks out on his face and he shakes his head. "No, I've never left Texas besides a few trips to Nevada and New Mexico. Every other state I've been to I've only seen from the inside of my truck while I was passing through. I've always wanted to travel, but I'm not sure I'd ever want to live anywhere else. This place is just like home to me. Plus, my entire career is here. I couldn't walk away from that. At least, not right now. I know I'll have to give it up eventually, but I always imagined I'd stay in Texas and help run my family's farm."

I could see him growing old out in the country. With a bunch of kids perhaps? Or maybe that's just my dream and I just happen to be including him in that fantasy. Although we barely know each other, I can easily envision an entire future for us. I don't know what that says about me. Maybe that's pathetic or downright scary on my part, but I just can't help it. I can imagine him, in a decade, with a nice beard, an incredible body, and a farm full of animals and a house full of kids to tend to. I can picture him sitting on the porch with a cold glass of tea after a long, hard day of work. I also can't help but envision myself in this fantasy - it is my own fantasy after all. I'd be by his side, taking care of him after a long, hard day's work outside. Then he'd spend the night in bed, taking care of me.

"What about you?" Edward's question pulls me away from my daydreaming before it can really heat up.

"What?" I ask, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

He smirks and asks again, "What do you see yourself doing?"

"Well, I always wanted to be a painter," I say, feeling even more embarrassed. Whenever I've mentioned my artwork, I've always gotten a negative reaction. Not because it's bad, usually the negative reactions come from people who've never even seen my artwork. They just scoff at the idea of being an artist and say I should focus on a 'real dream'. Whatever that means. I guess the idea of making money from art isn't realistic to anyone. Maybe those people are right, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give it a go. Perchance I'll go back to school one day and finish my degree so I can find a job that's more 'safe', like my mother puts it.

"You'll have to show me your art sometime, Bells. I bet it's amazing."

"I don't know about that." I blush. "That's one thing I regret leaving behind. I was in such a rush to leave town, I didn't even think about everything I was leaving in my apartment."

"Well, we can always go back and get it."

"I lived with my ex-fiance," I say with a groan. "I'm not worried he'll do anything to it, he's not that vindictive. I just don't want to face him. At least, not yet."

"We'll get it, Bells. I promise. We'll find a way to avoid any awkwardness," he says with a smile. He pulls into the parking lot of the local theater which looks nearly deserted and turns off his engine. "Let me take you to a movie and we'll forget all about our problems. Let's just enjoy the time we have now."

I smile at the thought. That's what I want more than anything, to live in the moment and stop worrying about the things around me that I can't control. I'm so worried about Edward being a rebound, I'm not following what my heart wants. _What my body wants._ And that's Edward, whether my mind thinks I'm ready or not. I'm not going to be able to suppress these feelings much longer. Especially after a day of him turning on his damn charm. I don't know if he's trying to charm me into bed, or if I want him so much it hurts, but whatever it is, I know something's gonna happen sooner rather than later.

 **A/N: I'll be posting inspirational pictures and teasers in my facebook group! I'm trying to get better about doing that, so if you haven't already, come join! I hope you all had an awesome October! I've been so busy, so it's nice to finally have some time to come back to my FF. See you next update!**


	10. Chapter 10: Liquid Courage

**Giant thanks to my betas, Sherry and Paige. Seriously, this story would totally suck without them.**

 **I just wanted to say, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a wonderful day! I'm so thankful to anyone who's reading this. You guys are incredible and make me want to post every single day. I'm so thankful that you guys take the time out of your busy days to read my stories and I really hope that they give you as much joy as they give me. Okay, enough with me being sappy, here's the updating you have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

There's nothing interesting playing at the local movie theater, so we end up at a dive bar close to our hotel. It's packed with people, but we manage to find a table in one of the dark corners, away from all the flat screen TVs. It's so loud, I can barely hear Edward speak, so he slides out of his seat across from me and drags his chair to my side of the table, before sitting down and throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"This wasn't the quiet evening I had in mind," he says with a laugh.

I shrug, enjoying the change of pace in our adventure. "It's okay. I'm definitely enjoying myself." How could I not, with Edward sitting inches away from me. I inhale his musky, perfect scent and sigh, placing my head on his shoulder and relishing his embrace.

Despite the string of beautiful women in the bar, wearing clothes that are so tight I can see their religion, Edward seems to only have eyes for me. Not that he doesn't glance their way now and then - because, really, who could blame him since they have their goods on show - but his gaze always returns to me and he smiles every time. He makes me feel like the most important girl in the room. As we wait for a server to come over to our table, I gaze around the room, noticing Edward isn't the only man who's paying attention to me. I can't say I'm not used to the attention, but in the past my dates have never been the jealous type. Edward stiffens at my side and holds me more firmly against him.

His eyes drift down to my tits before he asks, "Are you cold, you could wear my jacket if you need to?"

I look at the leather jacket he's wearing and smirk. "Edward, we're in a hot bar filled to the brim with people, the last thing I could be is cold." I know why he's asking, he wants me to cover up, but why should I? Every other girl in this place is wearing less than I am, so I can't see a single thing wrong with my outfit. Since I won't wear his jacket he tightens the arm he has draped around my shoulder and strategically places his hand right over my cleavage. My head shoots up to look at him and I find he's staring at someone across the room with a mirthless smirk on his face.

Rolling my eyes, I sarcastically ask, "What is this, Edward? A pissing contest?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he simply shrugs and smiles at me.

Before I can say anything else, a waitress bops over to take our drink order. We order two beers and she leaves after casting a bright smile in Edward's direction. I don't blame her for being captivated by him. He _does_ look incredible tonight. Heavens, who am I kidding, he looks incredible every night. _And every day too._ While I haven't made a move on him, that doesn't mean I'm oblivious to the way he makes me feel. When he's around, nothing else matters. It wouldn't matter where we were or what we were doing, I'd be ecstatic just because this man was with me. The ache I have for him is so intense; I wonder how I've lasted this long without touching him… kissing him. My willpower is definitely stronger than I imagined. I'm sure any other girl in my position would've fucked him by now, and maybe I would've too if I hadn't just ran away from a horrible relationship.

"Well, look at that," Edward muses, pulling me away from my thoughts. "I'd love to see you ride that."

 _Huh? If I was going to ride anything it would be him._ I follow his gaze across the bar where I see a mechanical bull. Edward watches as three drunken girls attempt to ride it all at once. I can't help but giggle at the sight as one by one, they're bucked off. I'm sure after a beer or two I'll be in the mood to take a chance with that ridiculously, amusing thing.

"Let me drink my beer first," I giggle as I headbutt him in the shoulder.

As if on cue, the waitress arrives with our beers and two glasses of water. I turn to Edward, feeling playful and suggest, "Let's see who can finish off this first round the fastest."

Edward gives me an incredulous look and grins. "You really want to play that game, Bells? I'm a lot bigger than you are, I think I've got you beat already."

"Really? Well, then you should have no problem competing against me." I sit up straighter in my seat, turn to him with my beer in hand, and give him a confident and challenging smile.

He rolls his eyes before smirking at me, "Okay, princess. Whatever you want. We'll go on 'three' okay?" I give him an eager nod and a determined look as he counts down. On 'three' I tilt my head back and let the amber liquid pour down my throat. With my eyes closed, I don't stop until the last drop is gone and then slam my pint glass down on the table.

My eyes burst open and I find Edward's pint glass slamming down a nanosecond after mine. I smile at him and say, "We should've bet for something because it looks like I've won."

"I let you win," Edward says as he rubs across his five o'clock shadow with his hand and smiles at me. "Let's get another round and play again." He flags down our waitress and orders two more beers before giving me his signature, cocky grin.

"Men," I comment with a shake of my head and laugh, "You never want to be shown up by a girl."

"Please, Bells. I was hardly 'shown up' by you. I finished right after you did and that's because I was trying to go slow for your sake."

I shrug, making it obvious that I'm not convinced. Our waitress returns with another round; and I quickly order an appetizer, knowing I'll need some food in my stomach if I'm going to keep drinking like this. Edward gives me a once-over, his eyes lingering on my cleavage, before he picks up his drink and gestures for me to do the same.

With our beers in hand, he asks, "Are you ready, Bells? You sure you can do this again?"

I roll my eyes and nod. I've played this game before and I know how to hold my alcohol. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I answer, before I do the honor of counting down this time. Before I can say "three" Edward stops me.

"Wait, let's make this round interesting." I raise my brow at him and he continues. "If I win, you have to ride that mechanical bull."

"And if I win?"

"If you win… I dance like a complete asshole to whatever the next song is," Edward answers with a crooked smile.

"Deal," I easily agree, knowing I'll immensely enjoy watching Edward make a fool out of himself when I win. That's the wonderful thing about road trips, when you're just passing through a town you can make as big of a fool out of yourself as you want. Even if people judge you, you don't have to worry about ever seeing them again.

I begin counting again and when I get to three we immediately chug our drinks. In a few seconds, Edward beats me and crosses his arms over his chest and smirks at me while he waits for me to finish up. I don't lose by much, but frown as I realize what my loss means.

I pout, and ask, "Do I have to ride the bull right now? I just ordered some garlic bread."

"I don't know if you'll want to fill your stomach before riding that thing," Edward comments, unable to wipe the smirk off of his face. "Look, don't be shy. I'll be standing right next to you with my cell phone in hand."

"So you can call 9-1-1 if I injure myself?" I ask, helpfully.

"No," he chuckles, "so I can snap a few pictures when you fall on your sexy ass."

I roll my eyes and Edward stands up, holding out his hand for me to take. "Let's get a move on while no one is on it," he says with a smile before helping me up and leading me through the crowded bar over to the bull.

I can't help but feel a little nervous when we approach that thing. It can't be safe. Heavens, it looks like it's been a staple in this bar for decades. I'm expecting it to malfunction as soon as I get on it. I try to hide my nerves from Edward, but I know he wouldn't care even if he did notice them. I'm getting on this mechanical bull whether I like it or not.

"Come on, Bells. I know you can do this," Edward says with a wink before he helps me onto the padded flooring and grabs me around the hips. He hoisted me onto the thing and smiles. "I like seeing you up there. Remember, use your quads, and I'll just be outside the corral watching." Edward winks at me again and walks away.

The music starts, and I hold onto the straps for dear life as it slowly revs up. It's not so bad at first, but soon its movements become erratic and for crying out loud, I'm bucking against the damn thing trying desperately to hold on. I do not want to fall off and embarrass myself before it's even been a minute. The music is blaring, but a loud buzz signals I've lasted a minute on this monster. I can't help but grin, and as it tries to buck me off, I start giggling uncontrollably. I search the crowd for Edward, and find he's laughing too. Feeling adventurous, I raise my right hand in the air and try to balance, before getting immediately bucked off. I fall to the mats laughing. Edward rushes to me with a huge grin on his handsome face and helps me stand up off the padded flooring, then pulls me out of the corral.

"Awesome ride, Bells. You could do that with the best of them."

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and smile at him. In the middle of the dance floor, people bump into us since we're not moving along with the music, but I don't care. All I care about is the man in front of me. Perhaps it's the country music blaring through the speakers that inspires me; maybe it's the adrenaline coursing through my veins; or even the liquid courage from the two drinks I've had; or maybe I've just been around Edward for far too long without really touching him. Regardless of the reason, and without a thought in mind, I throw my arms around his neck and press my lips against his.

His lips taste salty sweet, and like the IPAs we just chugged. They're gentle at first, but it doesn't take long for him to grab me around the waist and press me against his hard frame before deepening the kiss. People bump into us while they dance around the bar, but I just don't care enough to move. All I want is him. I open my mouth and allow him to slip his tongue inside, teasing mine while his hands caress my curves. I can't believe I've been resisting this for so long, because now that I've had a taste, I don't think I'll ever be able to resist him again.

When a few more couples rudely bump into us, he lifts me up and carries me until my back is pressed against a wall. He presses against me to keep me in place as he drops his mouth down to mine and thoroughly kisses me with more passion than I've ever experienced. I can feel him hard against my lower belly, and I wonder how far we'll take things tonight. I feel intoxicated from his kiss and that sensation mixed with the music and people surrounding us, makes me feel wild and free. I don't want to overthink things, not anymore, because all I want is him.

 **A/N: Finally! I'll be posting a teaser for the next chapter in my FB group tomorrow night, so stay tuned! Have a great Thanksgiving! Eat as much food as you can stomach ;).**


	11. Chapter 11: Heating Up

**Giant thanks to Sherry and Paige! Thanks for being the best betas!**

 **I need to avoid online shopping as black friday comes to a close, so I thought I would upload another chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **BPOV:**

"Bells," he whispers against my skin as his wet, soft lips pull away from mine. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He places his forehead against mine and tries to catch his breath.

I laugh, feeling so incredibly exhilarated. I've never felt this way before. It sounds so cheesy, but no man has ever done these things to me. I've rarely felt so alive in bed, let alone by a simple kiss. _Who am I kidding, his kiss was anything but simple._ He kissed me in a way I always dreamed of being kissed. When I was younger, I would watch couples on television shows and in movies kiss and it was always so passionate, perfect, and theatrical that I believed nothing like that could ever happen in real life. However, Edward has proved that theory wrong. Perfect moments _can_ happen and when they do, they make you realize you don't need much besides this person. They become your everything.

Finally, I nod and say, "I want this. I want you."

A growl escapes his lips and he buries his head in the crook of my neck. I can't help but rub my body against him, wanting this more than I could ever admit out loud. I don't know if I'm ready for sex just yet, despite how much I want him, but I would like to kiss him all night long. I don't want to rush things with Edward, but I also don't know how I'll be able to keep away from him after I've gotten a taste of him.

Edward pulls his head up and kisses me again, this time he doesn't stop until I'm breathless. He smoothes back my curly hair and grabs my face, bringing his lips to mine again. I don't know if it's the beat of the music, the sounds of people surrounding us, or just Edward, but my senses are completely overwhelmed. Finally, I have to push away so I can get my head on straight.

Edward must sense my nerves, because he wraps his arm around my shoulder and says, "Let's go back to our table, eat our appetizer and have a few more rounds. Hell, maybe I'll get up on that bull and show you how it's done."

I smile at him, grateful he's not pushing any further. I've never felt closer to anyone than I do him in this moment, and we haven't even had sex yet. Our connection is amazing and I don't know what I'd do if that connection was broken. Edward pulls me gently through the crowd until we reach our table in the corner. Our waitress shows up, looking surprised to see us. She probably thought we had dined and dashed considering the amount of time we were gone, making out. She gives us a bright smile and we order another round of drinks. She leaves and comes back moments later with two more beers and our appetizer.

"So, how long have you been riding bulls?" I ask, conversationally, earning a chuckle from my drinking partner.

"Eight years."

"And you're good at it?"

A cocky smile twitches on his lips and he answers, "The best."

"So, you'll let me come to one of your rodeos and watch you some time?"

"Of course," he says with a grin, taking a long drink of his IPA before continuing, "I'll need you there to cheer me on. I'll probably do much better with you there."

"You think so? I won't make you nervous?"

"Nothing makes me nervous."

We eat and finish off two more beers before Edward's ready to get up on the mechanical bull and show me how it's done. I follow him, wanting nothing more than to see him fall on his ass as he's riding it; just because it would be fun to tear into him about it after we leave the bar. However, he rides the bull like a champ. Everyone in the bar stops to watch him as he moves his hips and uses his left arm to balance himself as he rides. He manages to stay on the bull whole time, before requesting to go another round.

I can't help but stare at him, mesmerized by the motion of his hips as he moves in synch with the bull. I can't help the ideas that pop up in my mind as I watch his hips gyrate against the thing. I lick my lips before breaking my gaze. As I glance around the room, I notice I'm not the only one giving him appreciative glances. It seems every woman, and even a few men, in here are captivated by him. Jealously bubbles inside of me, an emotion I've never been familiar with. Out of all the men I've dated, I've never once felt jealous. I always thought it was a defect in me, but now I see I've just never met the right guy. I burn with jealousy as I look at all the other women watching him, but smile, knowing he'll be spending the night with me.

He finishes the second round without getting bucked off and dismounts the mechanical bull like a pro, before sauntering toward me with a cocky grin on his face. Knowing everyone in the bar is watching us, I put my arms around him as soon as he's close enough and crash my lips against his, claiming him as mine. I can't help but smile against his mouth as I know every woman in the room is watching. I can't imagine the looks on their faces. I kiss him until it becomes insanely inappropriate for a public place and then pull away.

"You want to dance, Bells?" he asks me breathlessly, as new song begins to play.

I've never been much of a dancer, as in, I've never danced while sober. Luckily, I've had a few beers and my inhibitions are lowered enough for me to want to swing to the music. Besides, I feel wonderful being in Edward's embrace. With his hands on my hips, we dance one song after another. As the minutes tick by, I get more adventurous with my moves and end up swaying suggestively against him before finally, licking some of the sweat off of his neck. I don't know what's come over me. It must be him.

"Bells, if you keep doing that I'm going to get certain impressions."

I turn to smile at him, before rubbing my body against his to the beat of the music. He wraps his arms around me and smiles back, but there's a calculating look in his eye, as if he were considering where to go from here. I don't want him to think too much, so I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again, getting drunk off the feel of him.

"Bells," he moans against my lips, saying my name like a prayer.

We dance until my legs grow weak and then we go back to our table to grab a bite. We grab two orders of burgers and fries, deciding to chat and eat until the bar closes. We watch as people start getting their things together before filing out. I don't want to leave because I'm nervous about what tonight might bring for us. Actually my nerves aren't that bad, in fact, they're mainly caused by the excitement at the prospect of spending a night in a hotel room alone with Edward. Am I ready to take things all the way with him? Or maybe we can just do some flirting between the sheets? Either way, I know tonight will bring something new for us and I'm eager to see what it is. By the looks of him, Edward seems just as eager.

"You ready to get out of here, Bells?" he asks with the heat of desire in his eyes.

I smile and take his hand, excited to follow him anywhere.

 **A/N: I'm going to try and have a EPOV of this chapter in my FB group this week!**


	12. Chapter 12:Room for the Night

**Giant thanks to Sherry and Paige for finding time in their busy schedules to beta! If I don't update again before the holidays… Happy Holidays!**

It's amazing how your life can change in one fleeting moment. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. I never thought a simple kiss could feel so… so…. Heavens, I can't even think of a word to describe the way he's making me feel. My head is in the sky while my body is with him. I don't want to seem like a hussy-we _did_ meet when I was running away from my wedding, after all-but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last like this. He wants to go back to our hotel room, and while my mind is hesitant, my body wants to race him there.

"You ready to get out of here?" Edward asks again.

He smiles at me and is probably wondering where on Earth my mind is at. Goodness, I'm wondering the same thing. I can't focus with him looking at me like that. The way he licks his lips as his gaze roves over my body has me quivering in my boots with anticipation. I try to catch my breath as I search for the words to answer him.

It takes a moment, because I'm still finding it hard to think, let alone breathe. I can only blame Edward for that. He's holding my hand in his, but hasn't moved to leave until he's sure that I'm ready.

"I'm ready," I finally answer, giving him a shy smile. Which is strange, considering I'm not a shy girl, at all. It must be Edward. He has me blushing and rambling like a lovesick teenager, yet I love it.

Edward smiles at my answer and leads me toward the door of the bar. I can't help but giggle as I follow him, willing my feet to keep up with my overeagerness to get out of this place and into a bed with him. As soon as the crisp night air hits us, Edward pulls me to the side of the building, away from the bar door and presses me against the wall. He gives me a cocky grin before his hands roam down to my ass, grabbing a handful before he pulls me against his crotch as he smashes his lips against mine. I'm delirious as my lips move in sync against his. He tastes so good. He _feels_ so good. And I never want this night to end. All of this feels like a dream. A dream I hope to never wake up from. Kissing has never felt like this before. Heavens, he can do more for me by just kissing me, then my ex-fiance could manage after an entire night in bed together.

Edward pulls away to breathe and when he sees my expression, he chuckles. I must look drunk because I feel drunk off of his kisses. I feel boneless and almost languished as I slouch against the wall behind me.

"How you feeling, Bells?"

"Wonderful," I admit with a sated grin. Who knew he could satisfy me with just a kiss? However, I'm sure once I've tasted the whole package I'll never be sated with just a kiss ever again. I'll want all of him. "Can we get going?"

"You seem eager, Bells," Edward teases as he gives me one of his signature smirks.

"Why don't we hop in your truck and head back to the hotel for the night and you can find out just how eager I am?"

Edward's eyes rake over my voluptuous curves before he grabs ahold of my hand and guides me toward his truck. I hadn't planned on moving so quickly, physically with him, but everything about this feels right to me. Even if I tried, I don't think I'd be able to hold back for very much longer. I've always enjoyed sex, even if it was sanitary and absolutely mediocre. Even when I didn't get off, I always found pleasure in watching the man I was with come. It was freeing for me in a way. I always thought it was so incredibly sexy that they found so much enjoyment from my body. Come to think of it, most of the sex I've engaged in has been lackluster. It's been soft, clean, and easy. Three words that never describe amazing sex. I can already tell that sex with Edward will be anything but soft, clean, and easy. I want it to rock my world. I _need_ it to rock my world. I want to wipe my slate clean and start a new life in El Paso. I feel like by opening myself up and starting over with someone like Edward could be exactly what I need.

The hotel we planned on staying at is too far away-well, it's only ten miles away but we're too impatient to endure that-so, we stop at the nearest hotel we can find with a vacancy. It's a generic chain hotel, which is perfect because that means we'll know just what to expect. Usually hotels like these are clean. Which is a good thing considering I don't want to spend my first night with Edward in some grimy hotel room with a filthy mattress that's been around for God knows how long.

During our drive, Edward keeps one hand gripping tightly onto the steering wheel while the other sensually rubs its way up and down my thigh. It makes the ride painfully long and nearly unbearable. My clothes feel tight, too tight, and I just want to strip them off. I don't understand what this man is doing to me. I don't understand the power he apparently has over me. He's not my usual type, but he's what I should've been looking for all along. Never has anyone felt so _right_ for me. Which is a scary thought, considering I don't know much about this guy. He could have this established life in El Paso I know nothing about. He could transform into a different person entirely when he gets back to his hometown.

Maybe that's just my fears talking. Maybe that's just my mind trying to talk my body down. My head is trying to be practical, all the while my body is fighting not to rip every stitch I have on off and jump on the sexy fucker next to me. I think after years and years of boring, run-of-the-mill sex, I deserve something exceptional. Even if it doesn't result in a long-term relationship. Tonight, I don't need the promise of something more on the horizon. Tonight, I just want to enjoy myself while he loses himself by using my body. Tomorrow, I'll deal with the consequences, but tonight he's mine.

 **A/N: I'll be posting a teaser in my facebook group for the next chapter! I know the UST is out of control!**


	13. Chapter 13: All the Way

**It's the last day of 2017! Can you guys believe it! Thanks for making my first year on Fanfiction so special! You guys are the best, and because of that, here's a super special chapter!**

 **Like usual, a giant thanks to Sherry and Paige for editing this, and every, chapter! I would be totally lost without you two!**

 **BPOV:**

We race up to the hotel entrance. I have a head start because Edward has to lock up his truck, but it doesn't take him long to catch up with me. I nearly scream as two strong arms wrap around my waist and hoist me into the air. The shock of it takes my breath away and I nearly scream again as Edward catches my earlobe between his teeth and bites down. At that moment, there was no doubt in my mind about what is going to transpire once we got into our room for the night. While I experience some fear, the majority of what I feel is excitement and unbearable need. I yearn for Edward, unlike I've yearned for any man ever before.

He puts me down right outside the entrance and straightens up before giving me a cocky grin. "After you, Miss," he says as he holds open the front door. I'm certain he only does this so he can get a nice view of my ass, and I certainly don't want to deny him a thing. Besides, I like the feel of him looking at me. It makes me feel alive and so sexy. I can't resist putting an extra swing in my hips because I know I have his undivided attention .

Edward wraps his arm around my waist as we walk toward the reception desk. The woman behind the desk gives Edward an appraising look as we make our way toward her. I can't blame her, because I know he's got what it takes to turn-on anyone. So, I can't begrudge her a stare. Besides, Edward isn't mine. At least, not yet.

While Edward turns on his charm and gets us the best room available with a nice king sized bed-a detail which I can't help but smile about-all I can do is watch him. He's so darned attractive. Even when he's not trying to be. There's just something about him that makes you feel like you're in the presence of someone really incredible. Maybe it's the way he carries himself - the confidence in his step, and the smirk he always wears on his face. He's so self-assured, so sexy. Honestly, I can't believe I haven't pounced on him sooner. I must have more self-control than I give myself credit for.

"You ready?" Edward asks with a smile as he takes the key card from the lady and ushers us back out the front door so he can grab our bags from the truck.

I tug on his hand so he stops in his tracks. "Do you have to grab our stuff _now_? Let's go check out the room first."

Of course, Edward immediately understands what "check out the room" means.

Moments later, he has my body pressed against the wall of the elevator as we ascend to the fourth floor. His lips are on my neck, kissing my pulse before they trail down to the top of my tits, which are peaking out of my gingham shirt. I moan as my back arches away from the wall and I press against him. His scent alone confined in this elevator is a heavy aphrodisiac for me, but when you add his lips into the mix, I can no longer think; I can only feel. I wonder if Edward knows what he does to me. I wonder if that's why he's smirking as he moves to kiss the top of one of my tits, before moving to the other.

The elevator _dings_ and opens up to our floor. As we walk down the hall to our room, we can't seem to keep our hands to ourselves. At least, _I_ can't seem to keep my hands to myself. As Edward quickly looks for our room, my hand trails down his back until it's resting on his jean-clad ass. _This man has the most amazing butt I've ever seen. It's so round and taut!_ Unable to help myself, I give his ass a little squeeze. Edward chuckles and stops walking.

"You're making it difficult to walk, Bells," he teases. Causing me to pull my hand away and my cheeks flush. "It's okay. I love the attention." He winks at me and grabs the hand that was on his ass and pulls me toward the end of the hallway where we find our room.

I take a deep breath. This is it. This will be the first time I've had sex with a man who wasn't my ex in… well… a very long time. I can't help but feel nervous all of a sudden. What if I'm not what he's used to? What if I embarrass myself? What if I'm not up to par with the 'buckle bunnies' he's used to? _Stop being such a Negative Nancy, Bella!_ I quickly reprimand myself. I'm usually so confident, but Edward makes me so incredibly nervous. Which I'm not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing. He gives me butterflies in my stomach. He makes me feel practically nauseous with anticipation. Maybe 'nauseous' isn't the right word. I'm just so incredibly wound up with desire and anxiety that my stomach is all in knots with anticipation. I need some sort of release and I need it quickly. I hold my breath as the door opens and I'm not able to release my breath again until Edward has me safely inside.

The room is dark, which only makes my tension more palpable. His hands roam up and down my body, but he doesn't make a move to do anything else just yet. This only turns me on more. I'll be begging for him by the time he's through with me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Edward murmurs the question against my hot skin.

"Yes. I've never been so sure 'bout something in all my life." My answer surprises me, but it's true.

He smiles at this before flipping on the lights. Before I can register what he's doing, his lips are back on mine and he's pulling me toward the bed. The feeling of his lips on mine is all-consuming. I thirst for him like he's a tall drink of ice cold water in the desert. He ignites a fire within me that I'm sure only he could put out. His hands caress my curves as his lips tease mine, making me crave more and willing to do anything to get it. It's obvious he knows exactly what he's doing, and I don't seem to mind. Goodness gracious, I'd be more than happy to shake the hand of every girl he's been with just to thank them for giving him the practice he needed to be so incredibly out of this world right now.

In his arms I feel weightless. I feel like nothing else matters. I forget all about time and space and focus on the here and now with him. There aren't many times in a girl's life she's given the chance to be with the type of man Edward is, and I'm going to take full advantage of the hand Lady Luck has dealt me. I want to make memories with this man. I want to make memories with him all night long.

I giggle as he pushes me onto the bed, but that giggle suddenly stops when I notice his eyes rake over my body with appreciation. Suddenly, I can't get my clothes off fast enough. I want to be with him; on top of him, beneath him, on my knees with him behind me. I want him every way I can have him. If we can't accomplish that much tonight, then we have the rest of the trip to try.

Edward gives me a questioning look, his eyes conveying the message that this is my last chance to back out as he unbuckles his belt and reaches for his fly. He slowly pulls down the zipper without taking his eyes off me. I can't help but look on in anticipation and lick my lips as I watch him kick off his boots before pushing down his pants. He's naked underneath and I can't help but gape at him. He's utterly perfect. He's better than anything I could've imagined. As soon as his dick is free of the confines of his pants, it springs up and nearly smacks against his stomach. He's taut, rigid, and absolutely divine. Even from my spot on the bed I can see the vein that travels to the pink head of his dick pulsing. I just want to crawl across the bed and take him into my mouth, sucking him until he's hollering my name. Because my body is feeling too lethargic to move any quicker, I slowly slip off my shorts and pull off my top so I'm laying before him in only my bra and panties.

My bra ain't nothing special. Honestly, it's hard to find a bra that holds the girls up in my size. This thing had to be special ordered but it's still not as pretty as something a normal sized girl might find at Victoria's Secret. While it's basic, white lace with no frills added, Edward seems to enjoy it. Judging by his growing erection, he seems to be enjoying it a lot. Watching him, watching me, like this makes me more wet than I've ever been. Just knowing that a man as beautiful as Edward wants me, has me quivering on the mattress under his heated gaze. My eyes widen as he strips off his shirt. I knew he was built well, but I hadn't expected this. He has muscle definition without being bulky, and hairy without it being over kill. I want to lick every inch of him.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?" he asks as he puts a knee on the bed to tower over me.

"You're perfect."

He smiles. "You're stealing my lines, Bells."

I blush at his comment and blush even harder as he puts his other knee on the bed and crawls on top of me. I gasp as I feel his erection grazing my thighs and feel my pussy pulse at the sensation. I want him inside me so desperately, but it seems Edward has other plans. Knowing him, he'll want to tease me until I'm about to combust, and only then will he give in and thrust inside me. _Knowing him? Really Bella? You barely-_ My inner voice is quickly silenced as Edward pulls down the right cup of my bra and latches onto my nipple. I moan at the warm feeling of his mouth against my hard, sensitive nipple. Moaning even louder as he circles the bud with his tongue.

Edward gazes up at me as he breaks away from my tit to give me his signature cocky smirk before pulling the other cup down and moving his attentions to my other nipple. Before I know it, I'm thrashing beneath him, searching for some friction-some relief. Edward smirks again, kissing both of my nipples, before pulling my bra off of me entirely and burying his face between my tits.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." _It couldn't have been_ that _long._ "Hell, since the moment I saw you in that wedding dress I just wanted to take it off of you and have my way with you," he admits as he plays with my tits. "These are so perfect," he continues to say as he worships each one. "They're so full and natural. I just want to suck on them all day."

 _God, would I let him._ I smile and try to control my breathing so I'm not embarrassing myself as I run my fingers lazily through his unruly hair. I can barely breathe as he begins to grind his dick against my inner thighs. He slowly runs his hands up my thighs until he reaches my hips, then grabbing each side of my panties, he gives one smooth, strong yank and proceeds to rip them from my body. I open my legs for him and he settles between them. One hand leaves my tits to move down to position himself between my legs. He groans against my heaving chest as he runs the head of his dick along my folds and I know he feels how wet I am.

Edward bites down on my nipple as he continues to tease my entrance with his tip. "Do we need any protection?" he asks, his voice strained.

"No," I gasp. "I'm on the pill."

Edward runs his tongue along my nipple again before crawling up my body so his face is hovering over mine. He gives me one more questioning look, as if to ask that I'm still sure. Seeing my smile is all he needs. With one heated look and one passionate kiss, he's inside of me in one hard thrust. I cry out as he stretches me to the point it's almost painful, causing me to bite down on his shoulder so I can ride out the feeling.

When I'm ready I reach down to squeeze his ass, which feels so much more incredible than I expected it, taut and smooth and perfect, but he takes that squeeze as a signal and he begins to move. Slow at first, until he finds the rhythm that makes me squirm against him. As soon as his thrusts speed up, I realize what's happening. I'm having sex with Edward! My goodness, I'm finally moving on! I can't help but laugh because this is so exhilarating. Who would've known that sex had the power to make me feel a million times better! It must be the endorphins because I forget all about my past, my ex-fiance, and the situation I ran away from. I realize it's just Edward and me and that's all that matters. Edward silences my thoughts with his lips and thrusts until my hips are shying away from his, afraid of the powerful orgasm I know I'm on the brink of experiencing. I feel him smile against my lips as he roughly holds my hips in place, not letting me buck away from what I'm about to experience.

When he reaches between my legs to play with my clit, I'm a goner. My eyelids flutter at the sensation and I bite down on my bottom lip so hard that the metallic taste of my blood teases my tongue. As my orgasm washes over me, I can hear Edward's moans as he nears his own. It's an out of body experience as I ride the orgasmic waves as my pussy pulses around his dick. He's relentless, ravenous, and won't stop until he's had all of me. And I'll willingly give it to him.

Edward rests his head on my shoulder and I can feel him smile. "That was definitely worth waiting for," he roughly comments, sounding breathless.

It sure was. I push him away so I can crawl on top of him. Edward watches my tits bounce in his face as I rock his world.

"A man could get used to this, Bells."

That's what I'm hoping for.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! I was thinking about doing it in EPoV and posting it in my facebook group! Let me know what you guys think. And Happy New Year everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fort Stockton

**Here's another update! I've been super busy lately, but I'm writing and updating whenever I can!**

 **Giant thanks to Paige for editing!**

 **BPOV:**

I wake up with Edward's warm arms wrapped around my naked body and I immediately flush. I can't believe last night happened. And happened so many times… I'm sore all over, but I can't help but smile at the sensation of my aching muscles. No man has ever made me feel one-tenth of what Edward made me feel last night. The way he touched me, the way he moved inside of me, the way he knew how to use his tongue just right…

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?"

My flush darkens and I hide my face in the crook of his neck. I don't know why I'm so bashful all of a sudden. After last night, you'd think I'd be more brazen. He _has_ seen and tasted every inch of me, after all. What do I have to be embarrassed about?

As I lay in bed with him wrapped around me, I realize I've never been so relaxed-so happy. He makes me feel so incredibly confident, so womanly, and beautiful. Not that I wasn't confident before, of course, but Edward just takes everything I've ever felt about myself and enhances it. I've never felt this comfortable with anyone else. He doesn't see any of my flaws; he just sees me as one pretty package. It's the same way I see him. At first, I was just stunned by his looks, but now, I see beyond the surface. I can't look at him without seeing everything about him, inside and out. This is what a relationship is probably _supposed_ to feel like. Although, Edward and I aren't in a 'relationship'. But whatever we have… Well, I feel closer to Edward than I did with any of the other men I've dated. _And I was with some of them for years!_

"I was just thinking about how wonderful last night was," I coyly reply.

I look up to find Edward smiling down at me, which makes me blush even more. With that heat in his eyes and his cock nudging my leg, I know exactly what he wants and I'm more than happy to give it to him. He reaches beneath our thin sheet and tweaks my nipple.

"Hmm, I was thinking about that, too. But, unfortunately, my memory seems to be a bit muddled, Bells. Maybe you can help me out with that?"

"How can I help you?" I ask as I turn in his arms and crawl on top of him. I love this position. I love the way he tries to buck me off of him, making me hold on for dear life as I ride him.

"Well, there are a few aspects of last night I seem to have forgotten. Maybe you can jog my memory," he suggests as he squeezes my ass and smiles at me.

An hour later, we lay side by side exhausted. I know we have to get back on the road soon, but I can't bring myself to leave. I'd stay in this bed forever if I could. We're still five and a half hours away from El Paso, but I hope we can find some way to stretch the rest of the trip out into a couple of more days. I'm thrilled that Edward is so keen on the road trip idea. I've never had the luxury of taking my time while traveling. I've always wanted to stop and enjoy the scenery, and now, I finally can.

Rolling to the edge of the bed, I dig into my purse which is on the bedside table, and pull out my crumpled up road map of Texas.I know it sounds ridiculous, but there's something about holding a map in my hands that feels special, and even more adventurous. I feel like a kid in a candy store as I run my finger up the trail Edward highlighted from Sonora to our I play with the idea of stopping at various small towns I've never heard of. Despite living in Texas my entire life, I don't really know my way around. I've only visited the major cities, and most of these places sound absolutely foreign to me.

"What about Fort Stockton?"

"Hmm?" Edward lazily replies.

I look over my shoulder to find him blatantly staring at my ass. I smirk, and he smacks my left cheek before crawling up my body to get a better look at the map.

"Fort Stockton," I repeat. "Have you been there?"

Edward rubs his scruff for a second as he peers down to get a better look at the map. "I've driven through there," he finally says. "I guess we can stop and look around. It's on the way."

I fold the map up and sigh. Now that we've decided on our next destination, I find the idea of leaving this bed even less appealing. I don't know what my deal is. It's not like there won't be plenty of hotels along the way… with plenty of beds for Edward and me. Still, this one is special. This bed was where we had sex the very first time,well, the very first _six_ times, so I honestly have no desire to leave it. Edward seems to return my sentiment.

"Why don't we shower and then hit the road. If we don't get up now, I'm afraid we never will."

Although, we haven't known each other long, Edward always seems to be able to take the words right out of my mouth. We shower together, taking our time, because we know that once we get on the road we won't be able to touch each other until we find another hotel room. _Well, unless we can find someplace interesting… the rush of adrenaline that courses through your veins when you're getting it on in public is always fun._ Edward nails me against the shower wall until I'm weak in the knees, and only when I'm utterly exhausted, do we finally decide to actually wash up.

We leave the hotel a little past noon and head to our destination for the day, Fort Stockton. We stop for breakfast at a diner along the way, as well as stopping for gas. While we've only been on the road for less than two hours, I can't help but feel hot and needy for him again. There's something about watching this man drive his truck. I lick my lips as I watch the vein on his forearm twitch as he weaves in and out of traffic on the interstate. Before I know what I'm saying, I ask him to pull over at a rest stop. It's not the ideal spot, but I just can't help myself. He gives me a curious glance as I ask him to park at the furthest end of the parking lot where no other cars are. He complies without questioning my request. Although he doesn't say a word, judging from the smirk on his face, I can tell he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

I'm thanking God I decided to wear a skirt this morning. I crawl over the console and onto Edward's lap as soon as he has the car parked. Our movements are frantic and passionate as we rock our way to orgasm. My entire body is flushed and so relaxed, I think I might melt as I climb back over the console and back into my seat. Edward runs his hands through his now messy hair, and lets out a shaky breath.

"What brought that on, Bells?"

"You," I reply with a shy smile. "Do I need a reason?"

"Baby, you never need a reason," he answers as he starts up his truck.

Traveling like this opens my eyes to so many things. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I can finally see all the beauty around me. In the past, I was way too caught up in my life to really appreciate what my home state had to offer. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it's nice to relax and enjoy the scenery every once in a while. I feel like I'm seeing Texas for the very first time. The last time my eyes were so opened to everything around me, I was a little girl. I remember being completely awed by absolutely everything. From the peach trees, to the blue bonnets, to the fire ants-which still traumatize me to this day-I was so impressed by everything the south had to offer. I used to miss those carefree days, but now, I finally feel like I'm living that way again. And it's all because of Edward.

Fort Stockton is small but wonderful. Of course, everything is wonderful with Edward. We stop at everything that I found on the "What to do in Fort Stockton" webpage. There wasn't much-and when I say not much I mean very, very little-but, it's still _something_. Edward holds my hand as we peruse the town, and I can't help but feel extremely special because of it. It sounds silly, because we've had sex multiple times, in multiple ways, but there's something so intimate about holding hands. It's almost more intimate than sex for me, in a strange way.

We check out a historic district, a memorial museum, and Paisano Pete, before stopping for some Tex-Mex at Mi Casita. It's a few hours past dinner time by the time we arrive, and after a few margaritas for me, and a few beers for him, we end up talking and talking until our waitress has to kick us out. With my attention solely on Edward, I hadn't noticed that we were the only couple left in the restaurant and they were trying to close. We apologized and left them a nice tip before making our way back to Edward's truck.

"Well, it's after ten, maybe we should find someplace to stay for the night," Edward suggests as his truck roars to life.

I pull up the map on my phone and direct him to a Best Western nearby. Edward's eager to get there, and I don't blame him. After walking around all day in the Texas heat, combined with the food and alcohol I just consumed, I'm ready to turn in for the evening. I breathe a sigh of relief as soon as the hotel comes into view. We park and grab our belongings, before heading inside to grab a room for the night. Edward pays for a suite on the first floor, and takes my hand, practically dragging me along as I try to fight my exhaustion.

"Don't look so exhausted yet, Bells," Edward says with a joking groan as we reach the door of our room. "I've got plans for you."

"Well, unless those plans consist of a relaxing bath and then cuddling up in a comfy bed with tons of covers, I don't know if I'm interested," I tease.

"I'll make you interested," he responds as he pulls me into the room and kicks the door closed behind him.

 **A/N: I'll be posting a teaser of the next chapter in my facebook group tonight! Until next time :).**

 **Btw: Has anyone been to any of these locations?**


	15. Chapter 15: Camping Trip

**Thanks Paige for editing!**

 **I keep wanting to put song lyrics at the beginning of these chapters but, despite being a Texan myself, I don't listen to country music. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me haha!**

 **BPOV:**

My body feels like jelly as I wake up the next morning. I stretch with a sigh. The things Edward does to me, still has me in utter disbelief. The way he moves, the way he takes his time to make sure I get off… he's a Godsend. I wonder if _he_ knows just how incredible he is. I bet he does. I'm sure many women have sung his praise before. Part of me is jealous by that idea, while another,more prominent part of me, wants to thank every single woman he's been with for making him what he is now. My ex used to fumble around in bed. He would get off and quite literally, roll over and fall asleep. With Edward _I'm_ the one falling asleep, and it's his cock that nudges me and stirs me back to consciousness.

"What's on the agenda today?" I ask with a yawn as I rub my ass against his crotch underneath the sheets.

He pulls me tighter against his chest and kisses my hair before answering, "I was thinking we should extend our road trip by a few more days. We're only three hours or so outside of El Paso right now… and I don't think I'm ready to go back home just yet."

I smile at this. _He doesn't want to go back just yet. He wants to spend more time with me!_ "Really? Well, what were you thinking?" I ask, turning just enough to get a glimpse of his handsome face.

"How do you feel about camping?" he asks as he nuzzles my neck.

 _Camping?_ I honestly haven't been camping since I was a child. I think I went with my dad and a few of my cousins when I was a preteen, but I remember not loving the "great outdoors". However, camping with Edward will certainly be different than camping with my father.

"I'm all right with anything we do," I say brightly, hoping I don't eat my words later.

Edward gives me an incredulous look, probably hearing the uncertainty in my voice, before kissing my cheek. "Well, I haven't been to the Guadalupe Mountains in a while. We can go hiking and camping, and stay for a few days. If you're up for it, of course. If not, we can just hike around the area and stay in a hotel."

I smirk at this because it makes me think of my mom. She went on a camping trip with my dad and me once and hated it so much. She made us pack up the tent and all of our gear, and stay in a hotel for the night. She said she didn't want to sleep with "God knows what" next to her, and funnily enough, she woke up in the middle of the night to find a big spider in her nice, hotel bed. Dad and I couldn't stop laughing, but my mom was not amused.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering how high maintenance my mom used to be when I was growing up. She wouldn't dream of sleeping under the stars. And just the thought of not being able to take a nice bath and do her hair and makeup in the morning would be too much for her." I giggle.

"Well, I'm glad you're not like that Bells."

Well, at least not that I _know_ of. While I'm not high maintenance like my mother, I'm not sure how I'll fare after hours of hiking. I love the outdoors-but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Edward. Although, I'm sure he wouldn't care. He doesn't seem like the type to make someone feel bad about anything. I'm sure he'll be supportive and gregarious every step of the way.

"The only thing is, I don't have anything to wear. It's not like I packed hiking boots for my honeymoon on the beach."

Edward looks at me oddly for a moment, before smiling. It's almost as if he forgot all about the fact that I ran away from my own wedding. "We can stop at a sporting goods store and get you some things to wear. Besides, I don't have a tent or anything with me. We can just grab all that stuff before we reach the park."

"Are you sure you want to spend that kind of money?" I ask, although, I'm not sure why I bother. We've already spent a good deal of pocket change on our road trip so far. However, this could be a once in a lifetime experience, and I want to savor it and go all out. It's not everyday you road trip with an incredibly hot companion.

"Bells, money is no problem for me. I'm not trying to sound full of it when I say that, but I work really hard and I'm smart about my spending. I usually try to save my money, but I also don't often get the chance to go on road trips with beautiful women," he says, winking at me.

I blush under his gaze and bury my head in the crook of his neck. "Well, if you're sure."

"Of course, I'm sure, Bells. Now, let's get your sexy behind out of bed and showered so we can hit the road."

I find myself completely lost in the local sporting goods store. Not that I've never been to one-I've gone quite a few times with my dad growing up-however, I never really knew what anything was. With Edward at my side, we look at tents, air mattresses, sleeping bags, and some backpacks. I pretend to look as if I have some clue about what some of this stuff is. I mean, I know the basics, but some of this stuff just seems unnecessary to me. _What in heaven's name is the difference between the dome tent and the ultimate dome tent? This all seems so frivolous to me._ I stop as we pass by a line of air mattresses and smile. One of these would definitely be a step up from sleeping in a sleeping bag on the cold, hard ground.

"Bells, an air mattress?" Edward questions my choice with a grin. "I thought you'd want to tough it out?"

"You really want to make love to me on the ground, Edward?" I question, raising my brow at him.

"I wouldn't mind." He grins. "But, if this will make you more comfortable, we'll get the air mattress. But _I'm_ going to pick out the tent."

"That's fine by me. I don't know anything about this camping stuff."

Edward smiles at this as he throws a cooler into our cart, which is filling up quickly. He's incredibly thorough, buying everything he thinks we could possibly need on our two-day camping trip. He's definitely in his element and I love seeing him like this. He's so happy-so carefree. I wonder if he's always like this. I'm sure El Paso has its stressors for him, especially with the type of job he has, riding bulls for a living. Right now, he seems so guileless. It's such a treat for me to watch.

We leave the store with seven bags of supplies and a tent. Edward went all out, and insisted on paying for all of it, despite my pleas to contribute. He bought me a new pair of hiking boots, and some new clothes since my wardrobe didn't exactly fit the "great outdoors". Per Edward's request, I tried on all of the clothes for him and gave him a little fashion show in the dressing room. I received a few disapproving looks from some of the other female shoppers, but I didn't bother paying them any mind. Edward's opinion was the only one I cared about… and he seemed _very_ pleased. While I'm not a great hiker, I definitely wouldn't mind the chance to prance around in the woods with my derriere on display for him. _Maybe we could see what it's like to make love on the cold, hard ground…_

"What are you thinking so hard about, Bells?"

I hadn't realized I was just standing there next to our cart as Edward put our bags into the extended cab of his truck. I flush and run a hand through my curly hair. "Nothing, I was just thinking about our trip. How far away are we from the park?"

"About a half hour give or take," Edward replies as he throws the last bag into the truck. "We can hike for a few hours and then set up camp." He opens the passenger door for me and smiles. "Make sure to wear the thick socks I bought you, Bells. I know they may look silly, but you're going to have a terrible time today without them. Trust me, blisters and hiking aren't a good mix."

I don't need to experience that myself to believe him. The drive to the park is short, and uneventful. Edward plays his favorites and taps along to the beats on his steering wheel while I watch the vein in his forearm twitch with every movement. In fact, I'm so embarrassingly fixated on it I barely notice our arrival.

As I look up to take in the scenery, my eyes widen in shock. I can't believe _this_ is what he had in mind. It's beautiful, incredible even to my untrained eye, but it doesn't look like an easy hike. Not by any means. The terrain might be gorgeous to look at, but I doubt it's as pleasing to hike through for hours at a time. Edward must sense my unease, because he reaches across the console to grab hold of my hand, squeezing it as if to release some of my built up tension.

I give him a small smile, which I'm sure looks more like an awkward grimace, before reaching down with my forehand to tug on the laces of my new hiking boots.

"Did I tell you that I'm really clumsy?"

I hear him chuckle, and look up to see him smirking at me. "No, you didn't mention that. But don't worry, I won't let you fall." He winks and I try my best to put on a brave face.

 _You will not embarrass yourself in front of this man. You will not embarrass yourself in front of this man._ I feel like if I repeat the mantra enough times, I might not do anything stupid.

"Ready to go, Bells?"

I squeeze his hand and grin, this time, not feeling quite as nervous. "Ready as I'll ever be."

 **A/N: Only two more chapters before they reach El Paso. Then we'll just have to see what happens ;). Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Night Under the Stars

**Giant thanks to Sherry for Editing this!**

" _I don't know why I act the way I do_

 _Like I ain't got a single thing to lose_

 _Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy_

 _I guess that's just the cowboy in me."_

 _-Tim McGraw-_

 **BPOV:**

The sweltering summer air is cleansing in a peculiar way. There's nothing like the "great outdoors" to make you feel truly alive. The only downside to our venture is the heat, which is causing the minimal makeup I'm wearing to melt off. I try not to mess with it too much as my foundation trails down my face, but I can't help it. We've only hiked for a little over an hour and the heat is already overwhelming.

However, the park is absolutely beautiful. Umber, taupe, copper, sepia-as well as some shades I can't begin to describe-as well as the sage, moss, and pine shades of grass, create such a gorgeous landscape. It's unlike anything I've ever seen and it takes my breath away. The scenery is almost as gorgeous as my companion, who's hiking a few feet ahead of me. I insisted that he go first, since I don't trust myself navigating our way around the trails. While I'm not a complete disaster, I'm definitely a bit clumsy and I don't want to fall flat on my face within the first hour of our camping trip. Trying to maneuver around these unpredictable trails is difficult at times, adding the backpacks to the mix, and I'm almost hopeless. Watching Edward's ass sway in front of me as he walks is a good remedy, though.

"How are you doing back there, Bells?" Edward calls over his shoulder as he continues to venture ahead.

I stumble for a moment because, like always, the sound of his voice distracts me, before calling back, "I'm doing good! How many more miles do you think we have?"

Edward stops by a rock which is at knee-level and sits down, pulling the map out of his backpack. I sit down at his side and rest my head on his shoulder. He feels so warm… so perfect. I wish we could just set up camp right now so he could hold me in his arms and make love to me under the hot sun. _Later._ Apparently, this park isn't too busy after dinnertime; so, Edward and I should have plenty of privacy to make love at the campsite without worrying if anyone can see, or hear us. Although, if someone _did_ hear us, I'm not sure I'd have the sense to be embarrassed. Heavens, I would probably be too wrapped up in Edward to even notice anyone else around us.

"About seven miles, give or take," Edward answers as he folds the map back up, before sliding it into the smallest pocket of his backpack and zipping it up.

I take a deep breath and turn my head to kiss his shoulder. "I guess we have to pick up the pace if we want to get there before dark."

Although my muscles feel a tinge of soreness after sitting in the car for so long over the past few days, I feel incredible. There's something about the warm weather and physical activity that has me feeling as though I could take on the world. While a lot of people might assume I don't exercise regularly due to my size, I do, in fact. Despite the fact that my BMI suggests I'm "technically" obese, my doctor has assured me time and time again, I'm perfectly healthy. I've always been a little _bigger._ And I wasn't always this confident. I used to starve myself to be thin. I worked out until I was absolutely miserable, until, one day, I decided to allow myself to be happy again. When I gained the weight I lost back, I filled out in all the right places. So now, I'm perfectly healthy with tits and an ass I'm perfectly proud of. _Edward seems to appreciate my curves, too._

However, despite my confidence, I can't ignore the few _looks_ I receive from other female hikers as they pass by. It's like they're thinking, _Wow, I wonder how long that girl is going to have to go before she passes out due to exhaustion._ Well, the joke is definitely on them because I can go like this for days. At least, Edward knows of my endurance. _He has seen me riding his cock for hours, after all._

"You ready to get back to it, Bells?" Edward asks as he stands up and extends his hand for me to take.

I nod and take his hand, letting him pull me up from the rock. This time, he insists that I lead the way. I pull out my copy of the trail map and study it before taking us on the easier route which heads in the direction to our campsite for the night. Whenever the trail is smooth, I feel Edward reach forward and brush his fingertips along the curves of my ass. There's no one around to see, but I still blush at the contact and throw him a smile over my shoulder. I nearly trip when he pinches my right cheek, and I give him a stern, but playful look as I slap his hand away from me.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Edward apologizes as he steps forward and interlaces the fingers of his right hand with mine. "It's just that I've never had such an attractive hiking companion."

"Edward, you could've hurt me," I playfully respond.

"I wouldn't have let you fall, Bells. I'll always be here to catch you."

I know he's only talking about the here and now, but my mind does wander; I smile at the pleasant thoughts it conjures up. I wouldn't mind him being there for me forever. _Wouldn't mind? Heavens, I'd love that, in fact. Edward mine forever... Edward watching over me, loving me, making love to me…_ I push the last thought from my mind so I can make the next few miles in a more comfortable state. I can't just pounce on him in the middle of our hike, in broad daylight. _That wouldn't be very ladylike, would it?_

"What are your usual companions like?"

Edward grins at my question, as if he were pondering a pleasant memory before replying, "I usually hike with my dad and older brother. We've been hiking together since I was old enough to walk-maybe even before that. Dad would make us dinner before he'd tell us these outrageously, scary stories before we'd eventually pass out in our sleeping bags. When I was a kid, those camping trips meant everything to me. Since my brother was a few years older, there was a bit of a distance between us growing up, but when we were on those camping trips we couldn't have been better friends."

"That's sweet," I comment, wishing I had a brother or sister I could share memories like that with.

"Yeah. You'll love my brother, Bells. Emmett's pretty cool with everyone he meets, but he's especially excited to meet you."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'What do I mean?' I've told him all about you already. I couldn't have _not_ told my brother about a _runaway bride_ I found on the side of the road."

I grimace. "What did you say? Good things, I hope."

"All good things. You haven't given me a reason to say anything negative about you, _yet_ ," he answers with a wink.

Goodness, I wish I could have listened to their conversation. I want to know exactly what he told his brother Emmett. I feel like you can learn so much about how a certain person feels about you based off of how they talk about you with other people. You can hear a man talk about a woman sometimes, and just _know_ how deeply he feels for her. I wonder how deeply Edward feels for me; that is, _if_ he feels deeply for me at all. This could all just be a fling to him, and if it is, I'm more than happy to ride it out. Despite how much it might hurt when it comes to an end.

"Yet. You say that as if it were the operative word," I tease him.

"It could be. Maybe you have some tricks up your sleeves I don't know about, Bells."

He's smirking at me and I can't help but roll my eyes in response. "I would never do you like that, Edward. I like you too much."

Edward grins at this and bends down so he can quickly kiss my cheek, pulling away before we both trip. That quick kiss is not enough for me, though. I stop in my tracks, pull him to the side and off the trail, in case someone needs to pass us, and plant my lips against his. He tastes wonderful-like salt and the flavored electrolyte water he's been drinking. His lips are so soft as they mold against mine. I feel like I could kiss him like this all day, and still feel like I haven't had enough.

"Now, are you ready to keep going?" I ask with a coy smile as soon as I break away from our kiss.

He bends down and kisses me once on the tip of my nose before taking my hand and leading the way. Is it sad that I would follow this man anywhere? We barely know each other, yet I find I already care about him more than a lot of the people in my life. He's quickly become my favorite person. I don't know what I'll do if we become estranged when we arrive in El Paso. I'm sure we'll keep in touch, _somewhat_ , but it will still sting if our relationship is not like it is now. I try not to think about what the future has in store for us for too long because I know it's important to just stay in the present and try to enjoy today.

Under the hot, Texas sun Edward tells me stories of his childhood. He goes into great detail about what it was like growing up on a farm with his eccentric family. I grin, happy to imagine a younger Edward running around the farm, learning how to ride horses with his dad, milking cows, and gathering eggs in the morning for breakfast. It all seems so _foreign_ to me. My childhood was different. No wonder it seems as though Edward has such an amazing work ethic; he grew up working on a farm with his parents. While I was spending my summers lounging by the pool in my parent's backyard, Edward was delivering foals. I love getting this insight of his life, the more he tells me, the stronger our connection seems. There's nothing like hearing about someone's life before they met you. You get to see the type of person they were raised to be, and nothing could ever be more interesting to me.

Edward's chatter keeps my mind off of my feet-which are already developing blisters. At first, I was blissfully unaware of the issue, but now it's pulsating on my mind and won't go away. I force a smile and laugh along with him, but I want nothing more than to stop, kick these boots off, and soak them in a tub of warm water and Epsom salt.

"Don't worry, Bells. We're almost there," Edward assures me out of the blue, as if he could read my mind.

It's growing dark and I'm ready to settle down for the night. Eat dinner, tell stories around a fire, make s'mores, make love to Edward in our tent… I blush, pushing that last thought away. Seeing his strong muscles glistening with a slick sheen of sweat is already making me horny enough as it is. At this rate, I'll be naked soon enough and begging him to just plow into me. _How embarrassing would that be?_

"I'm fine," I lie, as I try my best to not put too much pressure on the balls of my feet. _Which is practically impossible._

"Need me to carry you, Bells?"

 _Carry me?_ I almost laugh out loud. I can't remember the last time anyone offered to carry me. The thought is so ridiculous to me. I think my parents stopped carrying me when I was a toddler. Not that I don't think Edward could manage-with muscles like that, I'm sure he could-it's just I'm so _uncomfortable_ about the idea. I know it's strange since I'm so confident in my own skin and happy with my curves, but the idea of Edward feeling how heavy I am by carrying me to our destination makes me want to cringe.

The thought brings me back to that one summer where I broke my ankle and my dad would have to help me walk from point A to point B. "You're a lot heavier than you look," he would always say and it would make me want to shrivel up and disappear. This was when I was a teenager, long before I found my confidence. Now, I love my thick, feminine figure, but then… back then I would wear baggy clothes to cover it up.

"I'll be okay. Just keep talking, keep me distracted."

"Distracted from what?"

"From my feet."

"Bella," he says with a groan. "Did you not wear those thick socks I bought you?"

"I did. I'm just breaking in the boots I guess."

"Are you sure I can't carry you?"

"I'm sure."

Edward looks like he's about to argue for a moment, but doesn't. I take a long drink of water from my Camelback and curl my toes in my boots, trying to avoid the edges that are rubbing against my tender skin. Edward starts talking about his rescue dog his brother is watching and I can't help but feel even more attracted to him. I love men who love animals. It's such a turn-on for some reason.

When we finally arrive at camp, I nearly kiss the ground. I plop down ungracefully and kick off my boots, hoping Edward doesn't need me to go collect sticks or something. I take off my backpack and lay my head down on it as I unzip my light sweatshirt. _So much better._ I smile as the crisp, twilight air fills my nostrils. Now that the sun is almost gone for the day, it feels as if it's dropped at least ten degrees. The weather is absolutely perfect, and I know I'm in for a relaxing night.

"Feeling better, Bells?"

I open my eyes and smile at the amazingly hot man staring down at me. "Better than all right. I'm perfect."

He grins at my answer and slips off his backpack before dropping to the ground beside me. "This is perfect. I've got to say, I've never had such an amazing hiking partner."

"Really?"

"Really. You make everything perfect, Bells."

My face lights up and I turn to wrap my arms around his muscular frame. God, when he says stuff like that to me, I can just feel myself turning into mush. I don't know if he's said those lines before, or if he truly means them; either way, I love hearing the words fall from his beautiful lips. I don't know why I'm doubting his words. Maybe I'm just more nervous about reaching El Paso than I'm willing to admit to myself. His words don't sound rehearsed, they sound honest. Edward doesn't exactly come across like the type of man who would blow smoke up my petunia.

"You make everything perfect, too." Feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the romantic feeling in the air, I quickly continue, "So, should we set up the tent?"

Edward grins before kissing my cheek. "I can set up the tent while you rest."

"You don't need my help?" I ask as he gets up off the ground.

Edward glances at me and then down to his backpack before chuckling. "Bells, no offense, but I think I can get this done a lot quicker on my own. Why don't you just take a break, and I'll set up camp and get a fire going." Edward kneels down to give me one quick, peck on the lips before getting to work.

I watch him-because how could I not?-as he sets up the tent. I can't help but look at his ass as he bends down and straightens up, again and again. His muscles flex with every movement that he makes. I bite my lip and toy with the hem of my tank top as I watch him. He glances over his shoulder a few times and winks at me, showing me that he knows my eyes are all over him.

Feeling the need to make myself useful, I slide my boots back on and get up to retrieve some sticks to get a fire going. I don't know what I'm doing exactly, but what I lack in knowledge, I make up for in enthusiasm. Edward's practically finished setting up the tent, and as I pass him, he smacks me on the bottom and grins at me.

"Where you heading, Bells?"

"I'm just going to get some sticks for the fire."

He puts the finishing touches on the tent before following after me. "I'll come with you. I don't want you wandering around on your own. You could get lost or snatched away by the monsters that lurk around out here."

I smile, roll my eyes, and playfully swat his arm. "So, are you going to tell me a bunch of scary campfire stories tonight?"

He throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. "Well, of course. That's what you do when you're camping, babe."

 _Babe. I love when he calls me that._ After gathering two good armfuls of sticks and branches we head back to our campsite where I get to watch as Edward starts a fire. He explains the process to me, but I'm far too interested in him to really focus on what he's saying.

As soon as everything is set up, the sun is gone and I'm astonished by the beautiful, starry night sky. I thought it was beautiful in my hometown, but this… this is magnificent. I've never seen anything quite like it. We eat dinner and make our s'mores for dessert. We tell each other scary stories until I'm completely spooked, and only then do we retire for the evening and crawl into our tent.

It's roomy and just for me, Edward set up an air mattress with my sleeping bag on top. While I would've been just fine sleeping on the ground, I'm happy he takes time to do little things like this for me. I slip out of my clothes and crawl onto the air mattress while Edward crawls back outside to use the bathroom. I had already gone quite a few times throughout the night, although, going got creepier and creepier after every scary campfire story Edward would tell. I cozy up in our two-person sleeping bag as I wait for Edward to return. I've got to say, those stories have me feeling quite anxious and the seconds tick by like hours while he's away.

Edward returns and smirks as he crawls back into the tent to find me naked in the sleeping bag. He undresses, too, before sliding into the sleeping bag beside me. He kisses my shoulder, and pushes my wild hair out of my face before lowering his head to kiss me on the lips. His lips are sweet against mine. He kisses me as if I were his only source of oxygen before he finally has to pull away to really breathe.

"Why don't you let me rub your back," he softly suggests. I turn on my stomach, more than willing to comply.

Edward's hands are strong and skilled, before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep. I'm awoken by the feeling of his erection poking me in the back, which causes a sleepy smile to spread across my face. While making love on an air mattress is awkward at first, Edward manages. All too soon, I'm coming hard on his cock and seeing stars behind my eyelids. They're brilliant enough to rival the night sky outside our tent.

 **A/N: Okay, guys! Only one more chapter until they reach El Paso! Thanks to Kristi Smith for the song rec!**


	17. Chapter 17: El Paso

**Hey, everyone! I'm finally back with an update! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for… El Paso is finally here.**

 **Thanks to Paige for editing this!**

" _And we danced_

 _Out there on that empty hardwood floor_

 _The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_

 _The music played, we held each other close_

 _And we danced."_

 _-Brad Paisley-_

 **BPOV:**

The soothing sound of rain awakens me. My eyelids flutter open and I turn my head and rest it in the crook of Edward's neck. His naked body feels sublime against mine. I wonder if I'll ever be able to feel him against me like this without getting incredibly worked up. _The things this man does to me. I have such a hankering for him…_ I flush, feeling positively giddy as I kiss his shoulder and nuzzle his neck.

"The rain should stop soon," he muses as he runs his hands along the curves of my naked frame. "Well, at least I hope it'll stop soon. You hungry?"

My lips widen in a coy grin as I gaze up at him. "Not for food."

He's on top of me in an instant, practically knocking me off of the air-mattress. He feels so incredible, and when he enters me I see stars. I can't help but laugh at the sounds the air-mattress makes as he thrusts into me. Edward's alarmed by my laughter at first-because who would want to be laughed at while they're plowing into someone?-but once he hears the noise, he smiles, too.

As soon as we come together, the rain slows down, and by the time we're dressed and ready to make some breakfast, the rain has stopped completely.

"Ready to hike back today? Or, do you want to do some exploring and spend another night out here in the great outdoors?" Edward asks as he exits the tent and extends a hand to help me do the same.

He's seen the blisters on my toes, so I know why he's asking. He's worried about me. He worries about me a lot. I don't know why, though. I can keep up with him. I can take care of myself. Still, Edward's a man and men always like to "take care" of women even when they know fully well t they don't need it. I know I don't need to be taken care of and I don't _want_ to be taken care of,which is probably why I had ice cold feet on my wedding day. While I am independent, it _is_ nice to have a hot cowboy fuss over me. _I mean, what woman wouldn't appreciate that? Independent or not._

"I'm fine, Edward. Truly. Besides, I don't want to go back yet. There's still so much to see."

Edward smiles at this as he helps me off of the ground.

After breakfast, we hike for a few hours, stopping for snacks, and sex when no one is around. We're so far out, and there's not a lot of people hanging around the area where we area. It's like we have the entire park to ourselves, and we definitely use it to our advantage. There's nothing like making love out in the open as the fresh air caresses your skin. Combine that with the thrill of possibly getting caught and I'm in heaven. I admit I was a bit put off at first, when Edward helped me out of my backpack and bent me over a tall rock before pulling my pants down below my petunia. However, as soon as he was inside me, all of my embarrassment evaporated.

By the time we return to our campsite in the evening, we're both flushed and giggling like teenagers. Edward makes me feel like a teenager again. I feel like we're sneaking around like kids do in high school. For dinner, we have Edward's "famous" Chili Campfire Bake, and afterward I make my cinnamon bun roll ups,which I learned to make as a kid while camping with my dad. Afterwards, we lay under the stars and tell each other stories from our upbringing. This trip has made me feel even closer to Edward, and I'm almost scared to go to El Paso, anxious about how that might affect what we have now.

What if things change once we get there? I've been worried about this for the past few days, but now it's really hitting me full-force. Today has been so perfect, and I can easily envision spending my life with this man. He makes me feel so smart, sexy, and independent. He makes me feel like a goddess when he makes love to me. He doesn't take me for granted. If I lost him… Heavens, I don't even want to think about it. _Think positive, Bella. Think positive. Negativity isn't going to get you anywhere._

Staying positive, I make love to him all night. I show him exactly how much he already means to me, how much I cherish him. I can tell he can feel it; I can see it in the depths of his emerald eyes as he looks at me. There's something else in those depths, another emotion I don't recognize. Or maybe, I just don't _want_ to recognize it. He's worried about something. But what?

~Rodeo Nights~

We're back on the road early the next morning. El Paso is only about two hours away, so I know we'll make it in no time. I research hotels while Edward drives. I don't want to force myself on him, and I know a bit of space can be a good thing, so I want a room to myself until I can arrange something with Alice. _Alice._ Lord, I haven't seen her in ages.

I've been chatting with her through text messages all morning, and she's thrilled I'm coming to town, but I know we have a _lot_ of catching up to do. Once she moved, we sort of lost contact. We both got busy, and life got in the way, and now, years later, we're finally reconnecting. I hope she's still as fun-loving and outgoing as she was when she was younger. I hope we'll be fast friends. God knows I'll need some friends in this town.

"So, I think I'm going to stay at the La Quinta Inn for a bit while I look for an apartment close to Alice," I say casually as I look at hotel rates on my phone.

"La Quinta? You sure you don't want to stay with me?" Edward says, apparently thoughtlessly since his face cringes as soon as the suggestion leaves his mouth.

 _I wonder what's wrong with his place?_ "Well, we don't know each other _that_ well, Edward. We can't just live together," I tease, wanting to keep the mood light.

Edward rolls his eyes at me and shoots me a smile. "Well, the La Quinta is close to my house-only twenty minutes away, so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

 _We'll be seeing a lot of each other._ Those words calm all of my nerves. I hadn't realized how truly anxious I've been about our arrival. But now I know he's planning on seeing me after his return home, I feel weightless. Even if he doesn't want a full-blown relationship with me, I'll be happy being his friend. Well, friends with _benefits_.

"I'd like that, Edward," I answer quietly before looking out my passenger window.

My eyes widen as I see a sign indicating the exits for El Paso are only a mile away. I gulp, feeling nervous despite the reassurance Edward has just given me. I'm starting a whole new life here, full of endless possibilities. Good or bad, it's going to be quite the adventure. I'm more than ready for it. Since I graduated high school my life has been so monotonous, that is, until I ran away from my wedding and ran into Edward. And now everything is about to change.

"You want to get some food, Bells. I'm starved and hankering for some ribs," Edward says with a grin as he pulls off on our exit.

My stomach grumbles in response and he laughs.

We end up at a popular Bar-B-Q spot and the parking lot is filled to the brim. Edward jumps out of the truck and jogs around to the passenger side. He swings open my door and pulls me from the car. As soon as my feet are on the pavement, he kisses me like he's seeing me for the first time after a long separation. I smile against his mouth before allowing him to slip his tongue inside. I hear a snide comment from one of the restaurant's patrons as she walks by with her family to their car, and I giggle as I pull away from him.

"Come on, Edward. I don't want to offend any of El Paso's residents on my first day here."

With that, he grabs ahold of my hand and leads me inside the restaurant. Forty-five minutes later, my stomach is so full that my shorts are becoming uncomfortable. I smile at Edward, who looks just as sated, and reach across the table to hold his hand in mine. This is so wonderful. It's like we're a real couple. _Heavens, Bella, stop that talk right now. Don't want to get your hopes up._

"So, what's the plan, Bells? You talked to your cousin?"

 _What_ is _my plan. Goodness, I'm not used to having so many possibilites on my horizon._

"Well, I thought I'd go searching for an apartment close to my cousin and look for a job. I have a good amount of money saved from waiting tables and the inheritance I got from my grandfather, but I don't think I can stretch that money much longer. Hopefully finding a job in this town won't be _too_ hard."

"Please, a girl like you? You'll get a job right away."

"A girl like me?"

"You know what I mean. You're so beautiful and charismatic."

I feel myself sit up a little taller in my seat as I beam at him. _Well, it seems like I can always rely on Edward for giving my confidence a boost._

"You'd be surprised. I don't always have the best luck when it comes to getting jobs."

"Well, I bet your luck is about to change."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, our waitress returns with our checks. While Edward planned on paying for us both, our waitress obviously didn't think we were together. She's a cute little twat I suppose… if you like a tan and fake tits. _Wow, Bella. Bitch much? Why are you being so hostile? The girl isn't_ that _bad!_

"Can I get you two anything else?" the ornery waitress asks as she bends down-which is completely unnecessary considering how short this girl is-to hand Edward the checks.

 _Goodness, this girl could piss off the pope._

"Bells, do you want another glass of iced tea to go?" Edward asks with his eyes on me as the waitress practically thrusts her cleavage into his face.

 _She better give her heart to Jesus, 'cause her butt is mine._

"Bells?"

"An iced tea would be nice," I say as I give the waitress a pissy smile.

"What was that all about, Bells?" Edward asks with a knowing grin.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you," I say as I adjust my breasts in my top. I can't help myself, I want our waitress to see who has the better rack.

When I look back up at Edward he's grinning at me.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today, Bells?"

"Only about ten times," I tease him.

"Well, I guess I never tire of saying it."

Edward puts both of our checks together in one book and slips his credit card in the book's holder just before the waitress returns. Before I can even look at her, I feel her bump into me, sending the styrofoam cup filled with iced tea flying all over me.

"Mother trucker!" I scream as I jump from my seat, covered in sticky iced tea.

I shove past the waitress and make a beeline for the restrooms, wanting to get this sugary tea off my tits before it dries sticky. _Dadgummit, my first day in El Paso and this is what I get!_ I dampen a few paper towels and clean off my breasts before trying my best to clean up my gingham shirt. I sigh as the restroom door swings open, not wanting to deal with anyone else today.

I turn around to find a kind, apologetic face. With dark caramel skin, curly hair that hits her at her waist, and a tall, lithe figure, this woman is beautiful. She also looks incredibly stressed as she rushes into the restroom. She looks at my shirt and grimaces.

"I am so, so sorry about that. Lauren is new and I had no idea what type of woman she was when I hired her." She looks at my drenched shirt again and stiffens. "Your meal is on the house today and we're sending you home with a few gift cards."

Finally, I find my voice and smile at her. "It's really no trouble. I'm used to having drinks spilled all over me."

She cocks a dark brow and smirks at this. "This has happened to you before?"

"No. Well, I haven't faced many jealous harpies. I waited tables back in my hometown and I was surrounded by plenty of clumsy servers. It made working in the bar miserable," I say as I laugh at the memory.

"Back in your hometown? Are you new to El Paso?" she asks as she leans against the doorframe.

"Yep, this is my first day here, actually," I respond with a grimace.

She chuckles, a light, pretty sound, before responding, "Well, I'm glad we could give you such a great welcome." She looks at me for a moment as if she were sizing me up before continuing, "We let Lauren go. I don't know if you have a job here, but since you said you used to wait tables-"

"I'd love one," I say, quickly cutting her off as I seize the opportunity she's giving me.

I don't know if I'll stay at this Bar-B-Q joint _forever_ , but I'm going to need some form of income now that I'm here.

Her smile grows at my response. "Well, welcome aboard…"

"Bella," I supply as I take her extended hand and give it a shake.

"Welcome aboard, Bella. I'm Zafrina, the manager here. My sister is the owner, and while I didn't ask for her approval,I know Senna will like you, too. Do you know when you can start?"

When can I start? I hadn't expected to get a job so quickly. "Well, I was going to get a hotel room to stay in while I search for an apartment, and then I-"

"Bella," Zafrina interrupts me with a friendly smile, "Why don't you come in on Monday? That'll give you the rest of the week to settle in and get to know the town a bit."

 _Heavens, she's nice. I wish my last manager was like this woman! Unfortunately he was too busy brushing against my petunia to really be nice to me._

"Why don't you go back to your boy and I'll grab some paperwork for you?" Zafrina suggests as she leans back and opens the restroom door with her weight.

I grin as I walk past her, heading to my table. I pause for a moment, before I can get too far, and say, "Thanks for the opportunity. I promise I'll do a good job for you."

"Well, you'll certainly be better than Lauren, that's for sure," she teases before she walks into the kitchen.

I return to Edward with a huge grin on my face.

Edward gives me a curious look, obviously confused as to why my mood has changed so drastically. "Bells?"

"I just got a job," I gush as I reach across the table to squeeze his hands.

"Really?!" Edward says, throwing his head back laughing. "What'd I just say a few minutes ago?" He asks, with a look of awe on face. "Bells, that's so amazing! I'm so proud of you, baby!"

 _Baby? Did Edward just call me baby? Holy sugar honey iced tea!_ Edward stands up and bends over the table to press his lips against mine. _Well, maybe El Paso isn't half bad after all._

 **A/N: I've had a few questions, so I just wanted to clear this up. When Bella says "petunia" she means her butt. It's a reference to one of my favorite books series ever: the Fever series by Karen Marie Moning. That series is absolutely amazing and if you haven't read it, you totally should. In the book, the main character Mac (one of my favorite fictional characters ever) calls her ass a petunia to keep from cursing. I thought that was so funny I had to use it here. :). If you haven't read this series, you should read it, add me on facebook, and fangirl about it with me ;).**

 **Also, my fic "Scream Queen" is up for the top 10 fics for January and three of my fics (Glimmer of Hope, The Blessing, and Chicago) are up for the Top 10 Fics for 2017! So if you have the time, please, please vote! 2017 was my first year writing on fanfiction, so this is really special :).**

 **Song- "We Dance" by Brad Paisley. Thanks Kristi Smith for the song rec!**

 **I'll be posting a teaser for the next chapter in my facebook group tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18: Beginning of a New Life

**Giant thanks to Paige for editing! And thanks to everyone who's reading this! You all are so awesome!**

" _When the sun is high in the Texas sky_

 _I'll be buckin' at the county fair_

 _Amarillo by mornin'_

 _Amarillo, I'll be there."_

 _-George Strait-_

 **BPOV:**

"Bells, you really don't have to get a hotel. I don't live far from here; you can come and stay with me while you look for an apartment."

I can't help but cast him a dubious look. He really wants me to shack up with him? I mean, that seems so _soon_. Not that we don't know each other well enough. Heavens, he's far more acquainted with my body than anyone else has ever been. _Hell, he probably knows my penis fly trap better than I do!_

"I don't know… I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, you know I like staying in hotels." I throw him a wink.

"Truly? I thought you were just saying that. You'd rather stay in a hotel room-in a bed where God knows who slept in it before you-than in a nice bed at home?"

"Well, of course I liked _my_ bed back at home. But your home isn't my home, so I'd still be sleeping in a stranger's bed. A strange _man's_ bed at that… whatever would my parents say?" I tease him.

Edward looks forward and sighs, adjusting the car radio before raking a hand through his unruly hair. "Bells, if you want to pay to stay in a hotel, that's your prerogative, but my house isn't too far away from here. I have a guest bedroom you can stay in."

 _Well, I suppose a guest bedroom isn't too bad. I would be able to give him some space…_ "I suppose that'd be all right."

He smiles and signals as he merges into the lane to get onto the highway. Edward's description of his one-story, ranch-style house sounds incredible-just the type of house I pictured for a man like Edward. I can't help but grin as soon as it comes into view. It's beautiful, yet simple and homey. However, my grin falters and confusion courses through me as I see a for sale sign in his well-kept front yard.

"You moving, Edward?"

He grimaces. "Yeah, this house isn't for me anymore. I found a house nearby that's closer to my family's farm. My parents aren't doing too well these days and they need me to help out."

He doesn't say anything more, but something in my gut tells me that's not the only reason he's leaving his current house behind. Despite wanting to pry, I manage to keep my mouth shut. If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me.

"That's really sweet of you, Edward" I comment as he throws the truck into park in front of his house. "I'm sure your parent's really appreciate you."

"They do. They're wonderful, Bells. You're gonna love them."

I beam. _He wants me to meet his parents! Heavens, he wants me to meet his parents!_ He must really have plans to keep me, then! _Keep me..._ I stifle a snort. I'm being ridiculous. I don't want to read into things between us and end up getting hurt, but after our trip… _I want to keep him._ I'll never be able to forget about the way he made love to me or the way he made me feel like I was the only girl in the entire universe. He made me feel _special_. Even if our relationship never goes further than a friendship, I'll always be thankful for the way he made me feel.

"I look forward to meeting them. The more people I meet in this town, the better. I'm so used to living in a town where everyone knew everyone and everything about them. It's hard to wrap my head around not knowing every soul here."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? I mean, I thought you didn't like everyone sticking their nose in your business?"

"True," I muse. He's right. The change will probably be refreshing. "Still, it'd be nice to have some friends here."

"Well, you've got my family and me, your cousin, Alice, and I'm sure you'll meet some friends at your new job."

His voice in encouraging, and I know he wants me to be content and comfortable in El Paso. Which, I'm sure won't be hard to manage with a guy like Edward in my grasp. Who could be unhappy with him around? _No girl with a pulse, that's for sure._

"So, do you like El Paso so far?"

"It's nice," I say thoughtfully as I swing open the passenger door and jump down from his truck. "I haven't seen much of it, though."

"Well, we'll have to change that, Bells. But tonight, I just want to relax with you. If that's all right?"

"It's more than all right."

After two days of hiking and camping, I'm ready to settle down and not move an inch. My feet are screaming and my muscles are strained with a delicious ache. My thighs are tingling and tight and my petunia feels as if it's been lifted by a plastic surgeon after all the walking I'd been doing. My cooter is just as sore as the muscles in my legs, thanks to one very smug rodeo star.

I all but limp toward the door as the blisters rub against my cheap Old Navy flip flops in the most uncomfortable way. I was _not_ going to wear my sneakers with my feet in this condition, despite how embarrassed I am that Edward is seeing my feet like this. I once thought my feet were cute, but now they just look like I've walked through the countless hills of fire ants barefoot.

"Want me to carry you?" Edward asks as he catches up with me and gently slides his arm around my shoulders.

I smile at him and shake my head, trying not to look so uncomfortable. My feet didn't hurt like this earlier, but of course, I _did_ have three capsules of ibuprofen in my system. Now that the drugs have worn off, I can feel every blister on my foot.

"Why don't we soak your feet in epsom salt?" Edward suggests as soon as we're on his porch.

He quickly unlocks his door and helps me inside. I lean against him as he takes me to his living room and helps me sit down on his leather couch, the color is a rich maroon. As soon as I sit down my muscles sigh in relief, and I finally take a look around at the interior of Edward's home. It's wonderful. It looks like something straight out of a _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazine. The furnishings are rustic and worn, very country chic to my untrained eye. The hardwood floors are covered with a few different and very expensive looking rugs, and on the walls hang various paintings that give a nod to bull riding, rodeos, and farm life. Above his beautiful, stone fireplace, is a giant flat screen television. I honestly can't believe Edward put together a room like this all by himself. He doesn't strike me as a man who has such attention to detail when it comes to interior design, but then again, maybe that's a side to him I'm not familiar with yet. Or maybe his mom or sister-in-law helped him out?

"Your home is gorgeous," I comment as I stare past him to get a glimpse of the kitchen. From where I'm sitting, I can tell it's just as impressive as the living room.

"Thanks," he responds with a shy smile as he runs a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go grab our things from the truck."

He gives me an almost uncomfortable smile, before turning on his heels and heading back outside. I wonder what I did to make him feel so uncomfortable. Does he not like people complimenting his home for some reason? Does he not want to move away from here? Have I hit on a touchy subject that I'm not aware of? I feel like there's something Edward's not saying. I guess it must not be too major, because he doesn't seem like the type of guy to lie to anyone. However, maybe he's the type of guy to just omit some things from his conversations. That could be a possibility. Although, I'm not sure I like that. I don't like to be kept in the dark about things. _Especially_ when those things pertain to people I care about.

I tell myself I'm just being paranoid as I lean back against the couch and close my eyes, enjoying the feel of the air-conditioner as it kicks on and caresses my skin. _Bella, you're not going to let your paranoia spoil this for you. Obviously, this man wants you in some way. I mean, good grief, what could he possibly be hiding? You're being ridiculous. Stop trying to self-sabotage._ By the time my little internal pep-talk is finished, Edward is back inside with our things.

"Maybe we can watch some movies tonight? I mean, with a TV like this, you've got to let me use it," I suggest to him as soon as he joins me in the living room.

He smiles, now seeming less tense, and jerks his head toward a shelf of DVDs in the corner of the room. "You're welcome to pick out whatever you want to watch, but maybe you can settle in first? I want to show you to the guest room."

I grimace at the thought of getting back up, but manage to do so since I'm so enthused about seeing the rest of his home. Edward wraps his arm around my waist and guides me toward a long hallway lined with doors. Before reaching the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway, we pass a bathroom, a gym, and a few other doors. I can only guess what's behind them. The guest room is sweet, with darling wooden furnishings and a queen-size bed with a fluffy white comforter. It reminds me of my old room I had growing up. Edward sets my small bag down on the bed and lets go of my waist so he can step back to look at me.

"So, do you like it?"

"Of course," I respond with a sweet smile. "Edward, did you pick out all of this stuff yourself? Your house is _beautiful_ -and don't take this the wrong way-but you don't strike me as the type of guy to read _Better Homes and Gardens_ , _Country Living_ , or watch HGTV." I'm teasing him, but apparently my teasing isn't too funny because Edward seems uncomfortable again.

"I had some help," he says with a cough.

 _From his mom? Sister-in-law? A platonic friend who is a girl?_ I almost roll my eyes at how ridiculous I'm being. I'm sure he's had girlfriends before he met me. Heavens, I'm sure he's had _plenty_ of women in his life before he me. Just like I've had different men in my life before I met him. And I bet the women who go to rodeos are beautiful. I'm sure I'd sleep with them too if I were a man. _See, I can be mature about these sorts of things!_

"Well, whoever helped you definitely knew what they were doing."

He coughs again and steps forward to pull me against his muscular frame. I sigh, nestling my head against his neck, enjoying the scruff of his five o'clock shadow as it tickles my skin. _God, I want him. I_ always _want him. I can never help myself when it comes to him._ Before I know it, I'm trailing kisses up his neck to his strong jawline, giving it one small lick, before moving my eager lips to his soft ones. I feel his hands move from my waist, to my petunia, which he gives a nice squeeze before moving us to the bed.

He continues to kiss me as he lays my body on the soft mattress, before climbing on top of me. He breaks away from my lips to trail his kisses down my neck and to my breasts, kissing both of my nipples over the fabric of my shirt and bra before grabbing the hem of my shirt and slipping it off of me. He smirks at he reaches behind my back to unclasp my bra, and as soon as the offending garment is off of me, his lips are back on my nipples, teasing and sucking on each one.

"God, I love your tits," he moans against me as he reaches down to adjust himself through the fabric of his jeans.

"Please, Edward," I gasp, the ache in my nether regions making me feel desperate. "I need you inside me. Don't play with me anymore."

His eyes have a wicked gleam as he looks up at me through his thick lashes. "I like playing with you, Bells," he tells me as he unbuttons my shorts and pulls them down my legs.

I kick off my flip-flops just before Edward reaches for my panties and pulls those down as well. I'll never tire of the look he gets in his eyes as he looks at me. It's like a starving man looking at an all you can eat buffet. He strips out of his shirt, leaving me to gape at him as I take in his perfectly cut muscles and that perfect _V_ that leads to his cock. He has a smattering of chest hair, but not too much. He looks like a _man_ and I just want to ride him until I can barely walk.

Edward slides off the bed so he can kick off his boots and slip off his jeans. He's commando underneath, and his cock springs free, practically hitting his abs. I lick my lips and I hear a dark chuckle escape his mouth as he climbs back on top of me.

"Can I be on top?" I ask, despite the ache in my thighs already.

"Of course, baby" he says as he gives me a quick, but hungry kiss. "I love watching you ride me."

And ride him I do. A half hour later, we're both sated and I can barely move a muscle. I'm wrapped around Edward's body, my head resting on his chest so I can enjoy the sound of his breathing. It's so comforting, and if it wasn't for my stomach grumbling, I'm sure it would have lulled me to sleep.

"Want me to make us some dinner?" Edward asks, as he reaches across the bed to turn on a lamp that's sitting on the bedside table.

"Dinner would be nice." My stomach grumbles again. "What did you have in mind."

"Well, I have a frozen pizza in the fridge that's probably still good," he says with a chuckle.

I'd forgotten he'd been away from home for a while. "Frozen pizza sounds perfect."

"Frozen pizza and any movie you want to watch," Edward replies with a grin before he bends his head down to kiss me.

 _Goodness, a girl can definitely get used to this…_

 **A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! I'm working on the next chapter right now!**

 **Song- "Amarillo by Morning" by George Strait. Thanks Gina for the song rec!**


	19. Chapter 19: Rodeo Days

**Hey, everyone! I'm super excited to update since it's been awhile! Thanks to all of you for sticking with me! Just so you know, I'm not an expert when it comes to bull riding. So, know that I am trying my best. I'm going to try to do some research so I can present you with the best story possible :). Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **BPOV:**

"So, Bells, what's on the agenda for today?"

Edward bends his head down to give one of my nipples a quick kiss before he gazes up at me with a devious grin. _More sex, Edward? Really?_ Oh goodness, who am I kidding? I'm more than fine with Edward's desire for me. _More than fine, Bella? Really? You were begging for it a few hours ago._

I stretch out my sore muscles and grimace as my back _creaks_. Heavens, my body is still dealing with the aftereffects of that camping trip… and Edward-the man who is currently motorboating my boobs and glancing up at me with a childish grin on his handsome face. I can't help but grin in return and shoo him away, despite how much I really like his attention.

"I'm not sure," I finally reply as I lazily run my fingers through his hair. "I don't know my way around El Paso like you do. What were you thinking?"

I've been staying with him for two days now and we haven't left his house once. He's kept me very… _occupied._ But tomorrow I'm starting work and I know I have to get my petunia into gear. I need some new clothes, new shoes, food for the week, a place to stay… The list goes on and on. I've been so incredibly distracted with Edward, I've forgotten about everything else. I'm sure Edward has to get back to work, too. _Well, back to reality then. This was fun while it lasted._

"Well, I thought you could come watch me practice this morning. Then we could get breakfast and then do whatever it is you needed to do. I'm sure you can't were your current wardrobe to work," Edward says with a snort as he glances at my clothes which are laid haphazardly around the room. "Although, I'm sure the male patrons would appreciate it."

"Yeah, I need to do a little shopping," I respond as I stare at my suitcase. _My suitcase._ I'm so tired of living out of my suitcase. I need my own place. I need to have some roots here in my new home. "I really hope I'm not overstaying my welcome. I've been meaning to go apartment hunting, but you've kept me in bed with you for the past few days."

Edward rolls over and stretches out beside me. "I know. I like having you all to myself." He kisses my forehead and pulls me against his side. "There's no rush on finding an apartment. I know you'll need your own space eventually, but I like having you here."

I'm sure what he really means is, "I like having you at my disposal to have sex with you whenever I want," but he doesn't say that, of course. He's too much of a gentlemen. While I'm sure he likes my company well enough, I know it's far too soon to shack up with him. I like him-well, I _more_ than like him-so I don't want to ruin a potential for us by moving too fast.

"Thanks for saying that, but I do want my own place. I'd like to have a home here. Well, an apartment considering my budget."

He smiles at this and tilts my head up to kiss me.

While I take a shower and get ready for the day, he goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. I take a nice long shower until the water runs cold, before stepping out to get ready. Since I don't know who I'm going to meet today, I want to look my very best. I curl my waist-length hair and apply a tad more makeup than usual. As soon as I'm happy with my appearance, I slide on my most flattering pair of shorts, my favorite boots, and quickly put on my "lucky" bra before buttoning up a floral shirt that makes my cleavage look out of this world. I smile at my reflection, completely satisfied.

I remember the last time I wore this outfit. My aunt commented that I was pretty for "a girl of my size," I just about lost it with her. With an artificially sweet smile, I told her that for someone "my size" I look better than her on her very best day. My aunt could take her comments and stick them where the sun don't shine. Luckily, growing up with her backhanded compliments never caused my confidence to waver. I love my body, so I don't understand why someone else's opinion should matter to me. It is _my_ body, after all. After the backhanded compliment I received while wearing this outfit, it has become one of my favorites-one that I feel most confident in. If I can put my aunt in her place wearing this, than I can put _anyone_ in there place.

I exit the bathroom and walk down the hallway toward his kitchen. This house is just so damned nice. It seriously is something out of a page of _Country Living._ Edward has evaded my questions when I inquired after who decorated it. Honestly, I kept forgetting about his evasiveness as soon as he had me pinned underneath him. _Maybe that's why he does it._ I push that thought aside; I don't think he is hiding anything from me. He doesn't seem like the lying type. Besides, there's no sign of a female living with him-I checked. Maybe an ex-girlfriend decorated this, or an ex-wife…

My thoughts go blank as soon as I see Edward, shirtless, cooking up something on the stove top. It smells like bacon and eggs, and I lick my lips. I'm not sure whether I'm liking my lips in response to the sight of his muscular back, or in response to the smell of the food, either way I know I'm in for one hell of a morning.

"So, what should I expect from one of your practices?" I ask as I take a seat at his kitchen table.

He turns back to smile at me, and his eyes widen before staying glued to my chest for a moment, and I feel myself flush with pleasure. I love the way he looks at me. Forget about the food he's preparing-I'll be his feast. _His breakfast, lunch, and dinner… and dessert. Heavens, if he were mine I'd never let him leave my bed._

"What to expect? Well, Bells, you'll just be watching me from the stands. It'll be like that electronic bull at the bar, except this one is living, breathing, and could do a lot of damage if it wanted to." He smiles at the last part and starts to scoop the bacon out of the pan and slide the pieces onto a plate.

"Sounds entertaining," I tease him as I watch him move around his kitchen like a very hot domestic god.

"It is," he smirks as he sets the plates of food in front of me before grabbing two cups of coffee and taking a seat.

I've never seen him eat so quickly. As soon as he sat down he started shoveling his meal down and drinking his coffee like it was a race. He's eager to get going, which only makes me more eager to see him atop a bull. His love for the sport is obvious, so I'm sure I'll love it just as much.

As soon as he's finished eating, he puts his plate in the sink, kisses me on the cheek, before jogging out of the room. His excitement is contagious. I smile as I hear the water turn on in the bathroom and consider joining him in the shower. The only thing that keeps me from acting on my desire is the fact that I'm already ready for the day. But still, the thought of his wet, muscular naked body is very tempting.

~Rodeo Nights~

Heavens, I'm nervous for him. Before he left me in the front row of the stands, he caught a glimpse of that nervousness on my face and laughed-saying that I needed to have more faith in him. "I do this for a living, Bells," he told me before giving me a quick peak and stepping away. I know he's right-I _am_ being silly-but I just can't stomach anything happening to my man. _Bella! He isn't your man… Well, at least not yet._

As I wait for him to bust out of the bucking chute, I notice a row of girls in some of the skimpiest outfits I have ever seen. _Lord, people will be able to see Christmas!_ I can't help but watch them-they're so _exuberant_. I suppose I can understand why, they do want some male attention, after all. I for one have never appeared so desperate. I wouldn't be caught dead vying for a man's attention like that. I wait for them to come to me-not the other way around. With their short shorts, tight, barely there tops, and giant hair, I can understand why all of them men in the stadium pay them so much attention. I love men and _I_ can't look away. I wonder if these are the "buckle bunnies" Edward had mentioned to me before. _The ones he would take out on "dates." We all know what that means. Well isn't that just great, Bella._

With a clenched jaw and a salty demeanor, I look away. _You will not get jealous; you will not get jealous; you will not get jealous._ My reaction to them is silly-I know that. It's not like Edward knew me when he was doing-whatever he was doing-with these women. Well, _if_ he did anything with them. I'm just making assumptions. However, he _did_ mention he slept with buckle bunnies at one point in his life. When he briefly mentioned his sexual history, I wasn't jealous. However, I wasn't as invested in him-in _us_ -at the time. Now, it's completely different. Despite my confidence, I can't help but want to go over to those overly enthusiastic girls and slap them across the face. _Tone it down, Bella. Tone it down! Edward passed them by without a second glance when he left to get suited up for practice. Obviously he doesn't care about them, he cares about you._

Unable to help myself, I tug the my shirt down a tad and adjust my breasts, so my cleavage is nicely on display. _Take that, buckle bunnies. At least my boobs are natural._ I don't know where this ire is coming from, but I just can't help myself today, apparently. Before I can become more petty, Edward busts through the bucking chute with this strong thighs flexed with effort as he rides the powerful bull beneath him. Watching him is absolutely incredible. From the moment he's out in the arena, it's like I can feel his energy pulsing through my veins. He's so powerful, so masculine, so attractive… I just can't take my eyes off of him. He captivates me completely.

I watch the vein on his forearm pulse as he holds onto the reins with one hand, while his other muscular arm is angled in the air. His face is contorted in determination while he tries to hang on for as long as he can. My tongue darts out to lick my bottom lip and before I know it, I'm standing up from my seat to get a better look at him. So handsome… so powerful... so _mine_. I wonder if he'll be opposed to meeting me in one of the restrooms outside of the arena. Because my body is yearning for him in a way it never has before.

My heart catches in my throat as the bull bucks him off and he topples to the ground. I can't breath again until he raises from the ground of the arena and gives me a crooked grin. A sharp exhale passes through my lips and it takes everything in me not to jump down there and throw myself at him. I want to kiss all of his aches and pains before making him forget about them completely.

In the distance, I hear the buckle bunnies cheering him on; but it's apparent that he only has eyes for one woman, now- _me_. I sit back down as I wait for him to come back to me in the stands. From the look on his face, his time on the bull today was good. Of course, I don't know much about bull riding, but I doubt he would be smiling like that if his time was bad. As I wait for him to come join me, I notice one of the buckle bunnies making their way toward me.I sit up a bit straighter and jut my chest out-because, let's face it, they're one of my best assets-and give her a friendly (but obviously fake because I mean, come _on_ ) smile as she walks toward me.

"Hey," she says sweetly as soon as she reaches me.

I have to suppress an eyeroll. I usually don't judge women for the appearance-it's 2018, they can where whatever they want-but I just can't understand why she has to wear… _that_. Especially around my man. That's the part that probably bothers me so darn much.

"I haven't seen you around here before," she continues, her voice just as chipper and annoyingly sweet. "Are you new to the area?"

"Yep," I respond, popping my "p" and wishing she would go away. I want to get lost with Edward-preferably as soon as possible and in the public restroom if need be-not chatting it up with this chick. "I just arrived in El Paso a few days ago."

"How have you liked it so far?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of it," I say, with a petty giggle that's just as artificial as this woman is. "I've spent most of it in bed with Edward, so I haven't had much time to see much else other than the inside of his apartment." _Holy cow, Isabella! Did you really just say that out loud?!_

Instead of blushing, I hold her gaze and smile. She gaps at me like a fish before gaining her composure. "Well, he certainly keeps women nice and busy, doesn't he?"

"I suppose so."

I'm so wrapped up with being annoyed with her, I barely notice Edward's approach. When my eyes finally land on him, I can't help but lick my lips in need. He may be sweaty and dirty-but I still want to ride him until my thighs ache. He looks spent, but I'm sure I can remedy that.

"Bells," he greets with a crooked grin before he finally notices the woman beside me and says, "Lauren." His acknowledgement of her is brief-flippant.

However, this doesn't seem to detour her. She isn't outright flirtatious like I thought she'd be, but she makes her attraction toward him clear. As she begins to compliment him, I move to his side and slide my arm around his waist. I know we aren't technically "together," but he doesn't seem to mind that I've made my claim known. In fact, he seems downright delighted.

"Hey, babe, can you show me where the ladies room is?" I ask coquettishly as I make a show of batting my lashes at him.

He chuckles-probably because he pointed out the restrooms outside earlier-before giving me a nod. He says a "goodbye" to Lauren before ushering me out of the arena.

"Who was that?"

"Someone forgettable," he says with a smirk. "Sorry she was bothering you. She's quite the viper."

"She seems… _interesting_."

He laughs at this and bends down to give me a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as we reach the bathrooms, a wicked smirk tugs on my lips. There's a women's room, a men's room, and a family room which is thankfully vacant. Without uttering a word, I swing open the family room's door and tug Edward inside. While he seems confused for a moment, he doesn't protest.

"So, am I your 'babe' now?" he asks with a cocky smirk.

But instead of answering him, I quickly press my lips against his. He moans against my mouth as my tongue moves against his bottom lip before he allows me access. My hands trail down the hard muscles of his back before reaching his butt-which I give a nice squeeze, causing another moan to escape his lips. He breaks the kiss but pulls my body against his. We're both breathless and as I look up at Edward, I find fire in his eyes. He wants this just as much as I do.

"You sure about this, Bells?"

I nod and look wildly around the bathroom for inspiration. It isn't very big, but I know we'll make do. I look toward the sink and smile. I want him to screw me from behind so I can watch from the mirror. That sounds like such a dream. Despite the many ways we've done it in the relatively short time we've known each other, we've never done it like this. I walk to the sink and pull down my shorts before placing both my palms down on the sink's tile. I look at Edward's reflection in the mirror, meeting his lustful gaze. He licks his lips and adjusts himself in his jeans before walking toward me. A shaky breath escapes my lips as I feel him right behind me. I smile as I hear him unzip his fly and moan as he rubs one of his hands over my butt while taking his other hand to grip his cock and rub it against my wet core. He rubs his cock's head against my pussy-teasing me without entering.

"Please, Ed-"

Before I can finish my sentence, he thrusts inside me and I moan. He grips my hips with both of his hands and my gaze shoots up to our reflections in the mirror as he thrusts in and out-and in and out. I watch the muscles in his arms as they clench and I watch his handsome face as he fucks me. He looks so determined and so relaxed and content at the same time. It pleases me to know that _I_ can make him feel so incredible. He reaches down to my blouse and pulls it down, revealing my boobs. He lets go of my hip with his right hand and reaches forward to pinch my nipple. I watch him in the mirror, growing more and more turned on by the second. Seeing us together like this… it's too much. And before I know it, my world is shattering as my orgasm rocks through me. He pulls out and rubs his dick until his come shoots out and covers my butt. He rubs it around with his dick before smiling at me in the mirror.

He pumps the paper towel holder and grabs a few sheets before wiping my butt clean of his come. After he's finished, he bends over to give the back of my head a quick kiss before tucking his dick back into his jeans and zipping up. I pull my shorts up before turning around to kiss him.

"That really was something," he says as soon as I pull away. "You should be jealous more often."

"Jealous? Edward, I wasn't jealous. I have no reason to be."

"While you don't have a single reason to be jealous of anybody, the way you were looking at her, Bells… Let's just say, I hope I never piss you off."

"Well, I hope you never do either," I reply, before bringing his lips to mine once more.


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping Trip

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for all of your patience while I stepped back from updating my Fanfiction to self-publish my very first novel! "The Blessing" is live on Amazon as of today for just $2.99! I took a very long time rewriting the story for you guys. So, if you enjoyed "The Blessing" fanfiction story, I really hope you enjoy the book version, too! I just wanted to say a big "thank you" to everyone who has bought it thus far! You guys are incredible! If anyone is interested in checking it out, just go to amazon and search: "The Blessing by Lizzie Lee."**

 **Now, without further ado, here's another update of Rodeo Nights!**

 **BPOV:**

As Edward pulls his truck up in front of my holy grail, my jaw drops in awe. _When, oh when was the last time I went to a Target?_ I hear Edward chuckle beside me and I smile, knowing my expression must look ridiculous to him. I've never been too obsessed with shopping or fashion in the past, but Target… _Well, Target is another matter entirely._ I look forward to going to Target the way kids look forward to a trip to Disney World.

"Bells, how long do you think you're going to be?" Edward asks, sounding exasperated already.

When I look at him, however, I find he's anything but annoyed. In fact, he looks rather amused by the whole ordeal. I suppose he's still satisfied from our quickie in the family restroom. He's still relaxed and complacent enough to agree to follow me around Target for the afternoon.

"Trips like this take time, Edward," I say as I reach across the center console to rest my hand on his upper thigh.

He looks so delicious today. It's hard keeping my hands off of him after seeing him ride that bull earlier. I just want him to ride me. _Again… and again… and again..._ Heavens, will I ever get enough of this man? His eyes fill with liquid fire as I squeeze his thigh once before attempting to pull my hand away. He grabs my wrist before my hand ventures too far from his lap. A nervous giggle escapes my mouth as I realize he's hard in his jeans again. I feel my face flush and my core begin to ache for him again. Here we are in the Target parking lot in the middle of the day, and I just want to pull off my shorts, jump across the seat, and ride him until my thighs ache and my need is sated.

The sound of children getting out of the van parked next to us brings me back to reality and I blush, knowing how close I had come to taking off my clothes and having my way with him. _What is wrong with you, woman?! You have an entire agenda today and you two have been screwing like rabbits for days! Where in heavens are your priorities?_

"Maybe we should head inside?" I mutter the phrase as a question, part of me hoping that he'll suggest driving off to do something far more _intimate._

He smiles at me, and gives me a quick, chaste kiss before swinging his door open and jumping out of the truck. I sit in my seat for a moment, too turned on to move. The power this man has over me is almost frightening. We're not a couple and yet, I want everything with him. Because of this, I constantly have to pray that I don't get hurt. _Edward wouldn't hurt me. He doesn't seem like the type._

I watch him as he walks around the front of the truck and opens the passenger door for me. I push any negative thoughts aside as he reaches his hand out for me to take and gives me one of his signature cocky grins. I don't care where this thing we have goes I suppose; I just want to ride this - _ride Edward_ \- until it's over. _I need some excitement in my life, after all._

Edward is a fish out of water as we enter Target. He grabs a cart and nearly gets run over by an overly eager housewife with a cart full of groceries and four kids at her side. I giggle at his expression and his effort to move out of the way and nearly tripping. Without thinking, I reach up on my tiptoes and plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Is it always like this?" he asks, bewildered as he looks around at the busy supermarket.

"Well, I'm new to El Paso but yeah, I guess Targets are usually like this."

"Good grief," he replies as he runs a hand through his messy hair. "Well, Bells, lead the way. This is your shopping trip, after all."

I grin, satisfied that for the first time in my life, a man is actually willing to follow me around while I shop. I lead him to the clothing section, knowing I need clothes other than the apparel I have at Edward's apartment. Truthfully, I need a whole new wardrobe. I can't very well go around wearing the vacation clothes I intended to wear on my honeymoon. Perhaps buying new things will be fun for me. Fresh clothes and a fresh start. I _feel_ like a new person already, so I might as well own it.

Edward's patient as I begin to look at clothes. I'm happy to find that this season's clothes have vastly improved from the last. I grab a few graphic tees, such as one which reads "Breakfast Tacos I Love You," various pairs of jeans in different washes, a few dresses, a few skirts… By the time I make it to the sweaters, Edward looks like he's about to drop dead.

"Bells, how much longer do you think you'll be? It's been a half hour," he complains with a pout.

 _He's complaining about a half hour?_ I try not to giggle at this as I realize that, despite being such a "ladies' man," Edward doesn't have much experience when it comes to shopping with a woman. _I guess when he spent time with women in the past, he wasn't taking them shopping, but still._

"It hasn't been that long," I reply as I search for a bell sleeve kimono in my size. I grin as soon as I find one and throw it in the cart. "If you're really bored," I continue, "you could always go and look at something else and I'll come find you when I'm ready."

His eyes scan the store before they return to me. "I think I'd get lost if I did that. I'll wait, but can you at least try them on for me or something like that? I'm bored to tears here, Bells."

"You really want to sit around while I try things on?"

"Well, I thought I could join you in the dressing room and watch…" he trails off before giving me a cocky grin.

"I'm not sure they allow that." _God, I wish they would. Maybe I could fake an injury and claim I need help…_

"Well, we could be very, _very_ quiet."

"Edward, are you trying to get us kicked out of this Target? What would I do if I got banned for life? This place is my holy grail."

"I wouldn't let them ban you, honey."

 _Heavens, when he calls me "honey" I could just melt._ "I don't know…"

He rolls his eyes at me before giving me a playful grin. "Well, why don't you give me a show when we get home then?"

I'm momentarily dazed as he uses "we" and "home" in the same sentence. I know it's probably just wishful thinking on my part, and a complete oversight on his, but I can't help but feel _pleased_. I know I don't need a relationship right now. I know I really need to be focusing on myself, but it's nice to feel like I belong somewhere. It's nice to know I'm wanted.

"I guess I can agree to that," I finally say, returning his smile.

"Well then, Bells. There's some bathing suits I saw on sale and I'm sure they have a nice selection of sleepwear… Maybe we can even check out the panties, too. I just want to make sure you have a full wardrobe, honey."

Without giving a thought about the other shoppers around us, I close the distance between us and press my lips against his. He moans against my mouth as my hands wonder up and down his arms, tracing each and every muscle. He flattens his body against mine as he wraps his arms around my waist. _Heavens, I never want this moment to end._

Unfortunately, it does as an older shopper clears her throat as she pushes her cart past us. Feeling flushed and embarrassed, I pull away from him and immediately go back to my shopping. I hear Edward chuckle and feel him as he bends down and kisses my hair.

"Sorry, honey. I just can't resist."

Edward manages to behave himself for the rest of the trip. As I look at my overflowing cart as we head to the checkout, I wonder how he had the patience to endure such strenuous shopping. I purchased all of the necessities: make-up, hair products, razors, shower gel, bath wash, bath salts, facial lotions and creams, nail polish… And on top of all that, I bought a wardrobe big enough to get me through the week without wearing the same outfit twice. I even grabbed a few pairs of pajamas and several packages of my favorite Hanes underwear. _Let's just say if I wasn't sure whether or not Edward liked me before, I definitely think he likes me now._ What man would endure all of that for a woman they didn't care about? Surely not my ex. He would've abandoned me the moment we walked into the store. That is, if he came to the store with me at all.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Edward asks as we pull up to a checkout lane.

"You," I answer honestly.

His brows raise at this before he smiles at me. "Me? Well, good things about me I hope." He winks.

"Always."

He doesn't say anything for a moment, staring at me with such heat that I blush instantaneously. "Bells, how about I take you out tonight? You know, before you start work and get super busy. You can put on one of your new dresses and we can go someplace nice. We can go to Kiki's or something. Have a nice cozy dinner before we take the party back home."

I laugh at the last part and he does, too. A dinner date is always nice. And a dinner date with Edward is even better. "We could do that. Heavens knows I'm going to have to pick up a few extra shifts after all of this money I'm dropping today."

"Well, let me buy dinner tonight. I'd like to treat my girl."

" _My girl."_ Gosh, I love that.


	21. Chapter 21: Truths

**Hey, everyone! I'm happy to say that I'm finally back with more consistent updates! If everything goes as planned, I'll have this story finished by July… so get ready for lots of new chapters!**

 **I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has been so incredibly patient with me! When I took some time to publish my first book, I thought I would receive loads of guest reviews about my lack of updates, but luckily, everyone has been so incredibly supportive. Thank you for that. The Blessing novel has definitely exceeded all of my expectations so far :). And let me take a moment to shamelessly plug said novel… If you're interested in a copy you can find the ebook for $2.99 and the paperback for $18.99 if you search "The Blessing" by Lizzie Lee.**

 **Giant thanks to my beautiful betas Sherry and Paige! You know I couldn't do this without your hard work! :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **BPOV:**

Kiki's is mouthwatering, but not nearly as mouthwatering as the man sitting across from me. He keeps sneaking glances at me as we dig into our appetizers - Chile Con Queso and Queso Fries- and I have to try my best to act as though his heated stare has no effect on me. Although, that couldn't be further from the truth. Per usual, his gaze makes me want to clear the table, knocking everything on top of it onto the floor, and have my wicked way with him. I can feel the skin on my chest flush as I squeeze my thighs together and try to think of anything else. However, there's something in his gaze that troubles me. Something I can't ignore, no matter how desperately I try. I feel that whatever he's not telling me will soon be revealed. I take a deep breath, wondering if not knowing is a more blissful and satisfactory option. _Ignorance is bliss, isn't it?_

As soon as our small talk simmers down and our entrees arrive, I'm yearning for some answers. I wonder for a moment if this is the best place to talk about this before deciding there's no time like the present. If we don't open up now, then when? Is any time truly a good time? If the news he's presenting me with isn't something I want to hear, then I doubt it. Just as I open my mouth to speak, Edward beats me to the punch. With a somber look on his handsome face, he begins.

"Bells, the more I'm around you, the more I envision a future with you. I wasn't looking for a relationship when you crashed into my life, but now that you're here, I can't deny myself something I truly feel is meant to be…" he trails off before chuckling to himself. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I've never been good at this sort of thing. Talking about my feelings and all that… I'm terrible. What I really wanted to say was, as much as I want to start a life with you, I have to be honest. There's some stuff about me that I haven't told you. Not because I was worried about how you might handle it or anything like that. I just didn't want to ruin the time we were having. I wanted you to get to know me with a clear head, no judgements. I didn't want to drag you down with all the drama I've faced over the past year…" he trails off again before rubbing a hand vigorously over his five o'clock shadow. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling again."

"What did you want to tell me?" I'm quick to question. I just want him to spit it out. Listening to him ramble on and on feels like torture - despite the nice bits he throws in here and there about his feelings for me. I could listen to that all day long. However, it's hard to listen to the sweet bits when I know the conversation will soon, most likely, turn bittersweet.

He grimaces and I feel my breath catch in my throat. _What could he possibly tell me that has him so wound up?_

"It's nothing terrible, Bells. Nothing that directly affects you. It's just… this past year has been rough for me. I haven't really been serious about anything and I left El Paso for a while in hopes of 'finding myself.' I was a mess. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I barely knew who I was half the time. My career wasn't going the way I planned. I didn't think I would be stuck here in El Paso. I knew one day I would be taking over my family's farm, but I thought that day was far into the future. You know why I think we got on so well initially? I think it's because you were running away from a marriage and I understood that sentiment completely. In many ways, I feel like my marriage ruined me, Bells. I blindly jumped into it and I let a woman change my life. I thought we were on the same page… I thought she would support me. My divorce was finalized six months ago and since then I feel like I still haven't really been myself. The man I once was… I don't even know where he is.

"I had once been so driven. I was on the path to success and I feel like I blew my chance. I'm not a lost cause or anything like that - I don't believe that - but I could be on an entirely different level if I kept competing the way I once had. I lost my focus, all because I let a woman I thought I was in love with dictate my life." He pauses for a moment and runs a shaky hand through his unruly hair. "Bells, the only time I really feel like my old self is when I'm around you. When we're together, I feel like I can see clearly. I may not be where I want to be, but I finally feel like I'm on the right path."

He reaches across the cramped table and takes my hand in his. I'm speechless. I'm _relieved._ When he first mentioned marriage, my mind instantly jumped to the worst possible scenario: he was married and had been lying to me this entire time; I was the other woman. Now, I feel guilty for thinking so lowly of him. Edward wouldn't do that. He wouldn't lie to me like that. Sure, he hasn't been exactly forthcoming about every aspect of his life, but who is? He's telling me now and that's what matters.

"Does she still live around here?" I can't help but ask. I just want to know if I'll ever be running into her.

"She's renting a place in Clint, last I heard from her."

Edward takes a long drink of his beer before leaning back in his seat. I study him for a moment, wondering why speaking of his ex-wife seems so painful for him. Is he still in love with her? Is he upset over the time he lost while he was married to her? Is there something I'm missing here? I bite down on my bottom lip, trying not to display the millions of questions that are running through my mind. My mama says that I'm an open book, but at times like these I hope I'm anything but. I guess I should've worked on my poker face a bit more because, by the looks of it, my emotions are clear to Edward.

"I'm not in love with her still. Nothing like that, if that's what you're wondering."

"I wasn't," I lie as I feel a flush rise to my cheeks.

"Bells, I fell out of love with her as quickly as I fell _in_ love with her. Well, that is, if you could call what I had with her 'love.' It was more like mutual lust if anything."

"So… she's out of your life now?" I ask, trying not to sound too hopeful.

If he lusted for her, even if that's far in the past, I'd still feel better if she were far, far away from us. It's strange because I've never been insecure about myself - well, at least not since middle school when I wasn't comfortable being the heaviest girl in my grade - so, being insecure now makes me feel on edge. Maybe it's just because of Edward. I've never felt for any man the way I feel for him. Maybe this is love and maybe love causes us to do some very strange things. _Strange things like making me very, very insecure._ I can't help wonder what she looks like. Is she curvy like me or does she fall in line with the more typical buckle bunny type Edward admits to liking? Am I the first curvy girl he's ever been romantically invested in? If so, I'm not sure how that makes me feel?

One thought passes through my mind and then another at a pace so quick, I can barely keep up. I reach for my Long Island Iced Tea and take a long sip before mirroring Edward and sitting back in my chair. I don't know what my problem is. I did run away from my own wedding not too long ago after all. Am I jealous? I feel like I've never experienced true jealousy until Edward came into my life.

"She's out of my life. I haven't seen her around in a while. Although, I haven't really been around to see her."

"So, she's the reason you left El Paso for a while?"

"Yeah, I just needed a break. I just needed time to think in a place I knew she wouldn't be."

"Did she handle the divorce well?"

He grimaces and takes another swig of his beer. "Better than I thought she would. She didn't want to end our marriage, but I knew there was no other way. It just wasn't working. We just weren't right for each other."

"When you said she wanted to change you, what did you mean?"

"Well, when I met her she was a buckle bunny. So, I thought she would be supportive of me when I would travel around for competitions, pursuing my career. However, she wanted me to stay in El Paso with her. She wanted to start a family as soon as we were hitched. I could barely breathe around her. I just felt so suffocated. She would constantly accuse me of having affairs when I was on the road and despite not working, she never wanted to travel with me."

As soon as he mentions traveling, I begin to zone out as thousands of questions fill my mind. He wants to travel. He wants to pursue a career in bull riding. _Of course he does, Bells! You've known that from the beginning. Did you really think he could pursue his dreams in El Paso?_ I guess I had thought that. I don't know much about the sport, but apparently I was naive enough to believe he would be competing in El Paso and El Paso alone. _What does that mean for us? If there is an "us" to speak of._

"Bells?"

Hearing my name pulls me back to the present. "Sorry?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"I was just thinking." I shrug before taking another sip of my drink.

"Thinking 'bout what?"

"How much traveling do you have to do?" I ask, my voice so small I cringe.

"Well, I just travel around Texas. Usually traveling gets more heavy for me around August and September. But late in the year I travel a lot, too. There's a lot of competitions within driving distance and I usually stay in hotels a lot."

"I see."

I don't know what my deal is. I should have known this. I suppose I was just hoping… I don't know _what_ I was hoping. I guess I was just fantasizing about a life with Edward before I knew enough about him. But how could I help it? How could _any_ woman help it? Edward is so perfect… who wouldn't want to fantasize about a future with him?

"I want to get back into that, Bells. I want that life again. I feel like Kate, my ex-wife, really set me back and now, finally, I have a chance to make things right." He pauses for a moment and regards me with passionate eyes before squeezing my hand in his then letting it rest against the table top. "As much as I want that life again, I want a life with you, too. I know I'll be traveling a lot, but maybe you could travel with me?" Edward suggests, sounding hopeful.

My brows knit in confusion. As much as I want to follow him anywhere, I thought I was starting a new life here in El Paso. I just took a job waiting tables… I was going to search for an apartment. I thought this was a fresh start; I thought this was the stability I needed so _I_ could find myself. I don't have a job that supports constant traveling. Maybe if I were a successful artist like I yearn to be… but I'm not. At least, not _yet_. I haven't had time to focus on my art to really turn my hobby into a lucrative career. I thought El Paso would change that. _Maybe traveling would give you the focus you need?_ Could it? How could I support myself? I'm running low on funds and I know that soon enough, my savings will run dry. _Why am I considering this? Is it really a good idea to give up everything and chase after a man?_

"I have my job here now…"

I bite my lip, wishing I knew what to say. I can't just drop everything. Can I? Should I follow my heart? What if it just all blew up in my face? Although it's hard to admit, part of the reason I ran away from my wedding was because I'm so afraid of commitment. I'm afraid of giving my heart to anyone. I don't know why - I haven't been hurt severely in the past. I suppose I just don't want to relinquish my control and give everything up to a man. I suppose I'm afraid of the relationship not working out the way I dreamed it would.

Edward frowns before saying, "Well, you haven't started yet." He stops and shakes his head. "Bells, I don't want to guilt you into anything. I realize what I'm asking of you… it's a lot."

"What are you asking me?"

"I want you in my life. You know I do. I want you with me, always. But I can't lose myself. Not again. And I know you don't want to lose yourself either. I just can't give you up, Bells. As much as I want to chase after my dream, I can't leave you behind. I don't want you to be the one who got away. The girl I'll constantly think of when I'm old and gray and my dream has run its course. I want you by my side, honey. I won't always be on the road and I'll do my best to put you first." He pauses for a moment and smiles at me. "I don't know why I always ramble around pretty girls. You think it would be a habit I would've grown out of by now. I know this is a lot to ask, Bells, and I know you're not the type of woman who would even want this, but I have plenty of money saved up. Between the family farm and my winnings, I could take care of us both. I know you have dreams, too, and maybe taking some time off from working another low-paying job will be just the thing you need. You could focus on your dreams while I focus on mine and be a part of this journey with me."

"You want me to quit my job and travel with you?" I sound incredulous, but I just don't know what to feel. I don't want to be "kept" by a man. Even an extremely hot man I want to spend the rest of my life salivating over. He's right, I would love the time to follow my dream, but I want my independence, too. What if things between Edward and I don't work out the way I want it to? What would I do then? With no job, no money of my own, I would be royally screwed if our relationship turned sour.

"We'd just be traveling 'round Texas. I don't want to go from hotel room to hotel room without you. It's lonely on the road and it'd be nice to have you by my side. We wouldn't _always_ be traveling. I don't have to enter every single competition there is. I'll have to take a breather every now and then and when it's time for that, we can just relax at home."

 _Is this what I want? I want Edward… but do I want this?_ "I don't know, this is all so sudden."

"I know."

"When's your first competition?"

"This weekend."

 _This weekend?! And he's just now telling me?_

"Is it out of town?"

"It's in Gatesville."

"That's a plane ride away."

"I wanted you to come with me. Get a taste for it, you know? Bells, I think you'd love it."

I stare at my drink for a moment, not knowing what to say. This is all so sudden and as much as I like Edward - as much as he consumes my every thought - I dont know if I can just give everything up and follow him. I feel so lost all of a sudden. We just arrived in El Paso and he wants to turn around and leave. _Why do you care, Bella? You only came to El Paso in the first place because it was where he was going. Why not take a chance? For once in your life, why not take the leap?_

"I can see if I can push my start date back at work..." I begin, still sounding unsure of myself. While Edward frowns at my answer, he doesn't comment. "Would I be going as your friend? Or are we more than that now?"

His handsome face breaks out into a huge grin at my words; his bright white teeth shining and his eyes lively and excited. "Well, I'd like to call you my 'girlfriend,' if that's okay with you?"

"It's okay with me," I answer, a shy smile tugging on my lips.

"Look, I know we don't have everything worked out, Bells, but just know that I'm going to try my best every single day. I want this to work. While the rodeo is important to me, you're important to me, too. So important. Bells, you've blindsided me completely. Here I was thinking I would come back and focus solely on my career and now I have you: a beautiful, witty, perfect girl I can't get out of my mind."

"Well, how do you think I feel? I ran away from one relationship only to run straight into another."

He snorts at my assessment and reaches to grab my hand in both of his. "You won't regret this, Bells. I can't say things will always be easy, but I'll do everything in my power to make you happy every single day."

The sincerity in his voice takes my breath away. It sure as heck won't be easy, but nothing that's worth having ever is.


	22. Chapter 22: Gatesville

**Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter! Your reviews definitely make me want to update as quickly as possible. Sorry I'm so bad at responding. I just figure that you would rather have me working on updates :). Hope you enjoy!**

 **And thanks to my betas Paige and Sherry!**

 **BPOV:**

 _Breathe, Bella. Just breathe. The flight is only two hours and then you just have to endure one more hour after we hit Dallas… you're going to survive._ My eyelids flutter as I try to summon the courage to look out the small window to my side. I've only flown once and it was a disastrous event. Well, that's probably an exaggeration. Obviously, I'm alive and well; my plane didn't come crashing down in flames, but it was a turbulent ride in which I spent its entirety with my head between my legs. My papa had been laughing and laughing beside me the entire time, which only made me feel worse as embarrassment coursed through me. My papa had to pretty much force me onto the plane ride home because after a week in New York, I still hadn't gotten over my horrible ride.

"Bells, are you all right?" I hear Edward chuckle and I finally gather the strength to open my eyes. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

I look at him and give him a sheepish smile. "I'm fine. I just don't like flying very much."

"Really? I would have never guessed," he replies with a teasing grin. He kisses my cheek and puts his arm around me, holding me tightly against his chest. "It's only about two hours to Dallas where we'll catch our connecting flight, then another hour before we land in Gatesville. You can make it, honey." He kisses my hair and I feel my entire body relax.

Since our talk a few days ago, I've been dreading this trip. Well, not the trip itself, but the traveling part. I almost wanted Zafrina to force me to work, but she was happy to give me time with my boyfriend. Besides, I'm not getting too many hours being new and all; many of the more seasoned servers are taking the coveted weekend shifts for now. I don't mind, though. I've made pretty good money serving lunch on the weekdays. Edward spends his time training while I'm at work, coming home covered in dirt and sweat and ready for a hot meal and a night of relaxation. I've made it a habit of bringing dinner home with me from work and Edward usually manages to devour it in a few minutes before he decides it's time to devour me. Our setup is comfortable - _more_ than comfortable - although, I know it can't last forever. Edward's job will pull him away and I'll remain in El Paso. I can't pout about it though, for it was my decision after all. I didn't want to play the role of a "housewife" and give up my life to support him. However, how much of a life do I really have? It's not like I would be giving up my dream job to follow him around. I like working for Zafrina, and she's quickly become a friend, but I can't see myself working there long-term. _Following him wouldn't be too much of a sacrifice._

"So, we'll have the whole evening to ourselves?"

Edward pulls me back to look at my face before smiling at me. "Yep. Tonight is ours and tomorrow is the competition."

"Is there much to do in Gatesville? I think I've driven through it once, but that's about it."

"I'm not sure. The only time I was there I was shacked up in a hotel nursing my wounds."

"That bad, eh?"

Edward smiles and bends down to kiss my hair again. "No, not bad at all. I left with two grand. It was just a difficult two grand to earn, is all."

"Will I be nursing your wounds a lot, then?"

"As much as I don't like getting banged up, I sure wouldn't mind you coming to my aid. Maybe you could play nurse and I could let you take care of me?"

He wiggles his eyebrows and winks, causing me to bust into a fit of giggles, my fear long forgotten. "I sure wouldn't mind taking care of you."

"Well, hopefully you won't have to take care of me too much tomorrow night. It's been a while since I competed. Been at least six months. I feel like a totally different person since my last ride."

"How so?"

"Well, I didn't feel as focused. I was too wrapped up in my divorce and getting back to who I once was… That's how I knew I needed a break. I mean, I made it through the eight seconds, but I wasn't anything compared to what I once was. I felt like I was half-assing the whole thing… I don't know, Bells. I just felt so lost."

"And you don't feel lost now?"

"No. I feel like I have that fight in me again. I have a good feeling about tomorrow."

"I may not know much about this stuff, but I have a good feeling, too."

As the flight attendant takes a stand at the front of the aisle, I feel myself cringe against Edward's chest. I close my eyes - knowing I probably look like a giant baby - as she begins to go through the emergency procedures. Edward wraps his arms around me, ignoring how awkward it is due to our seatbelts and the armrests between us. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to fall asleep and the flight will be over before I know it. I stayed up all night last night, unable to sleep, knowing I'd be getting on a plane the following afternoon. My restlessness eventually affected Edward, who awoke in the middle of the night after listening to me tossing and turning before finally pulling out his Kindle to read in bed next to him. To "wear me out," Edward made love to me and then fucked me for good measure before passing out at my side, probably hoping that I would soon do the same. As worn out as I had been after he worked me over real good, my mind was still too active for me to find sleep.

"Do you want that sleeping mask we brought?" Edward asks as he reaches for his carry-on.

"Yes, please." Goodness, I feel more nervous than I had when we boarded the plane.

Feeling me shivering with nerves beside him, he holds my hand tightly on top of the armrest and rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. With his other hand, he rifles through his carry-on until he finds the sleep mask we got from one of the kiosks and gives it to me. I'm quick to put it on before taking his hand back in mind. At least now I can't see. _See, Bella. If the plane catches fire and goes down in flames you'll never know!_ I groan at my inner thoughts and lean back against my seat.

"Have we taken off yet?" I question after a few minutes.

I hear Edward chuckle. "We're about to."

"Why couldn't your dream involve something that didn't involve air travel?" I ask with a pout I can't help.

I hear Edward chuckle again. "Just know I love that you're with me right now. You can't imagine how much."

Despite my fear, I smile at him. However, my smile doesn't last long; it flattens and turns into a grimace as soon as the plane takes off. Edward tries to distract me - God bless him - but soon realizes I'm a hard woman to distract. I stayed glued to my seat with my eyes closed behind my mask as our plane begins its ascent.

***Rodeo Nights***

Three and a half hours in the air feels like three and a half years. As soon as we get off the the second plane, I nearly kiss the ground. I manage to restrain myself and keep my celebrating to a small display of me jumping for joy as soon as my feet are back on the ground. Edward laughs, but doesn't say anything as he guides me through the airport to the buses outside. As my body continues to wind down from the three and a half hours of terror, the bus takes us to the car rental lot and I follow Edward, as he knows what to do. I play on my phone as he rents a black SUV and try to ignore my stomach as it rumbles loudly for everyone to hear. I couldn't stomach food earlier; I was far too nervous. Now that we're safely on land, I'm dying to grab something to eat.

As I watch Edward sign the papers for the rental, I can't help but grow mildly annoyed as the blonde woman behind the counter flirts with him. He doesn't pay her any mind, but watching them together still causes me to grow upset. I bounce in my seat in the waiting area, wondering if I should go over there and stake my claim. I don't want to possibly embarrass myself, but I don't want to watch this little hussy flirt with my man. " _Little hussy"? Where on Earth did that come from, Bella?_ I grimace at the jealousy raging inside of me. I hate feeling this way. I don't want to be "that girl"; the girl who's constantly going after any woman who just looks at her man. However, being with Edward makes me feel territorial. I can't help it; knowing he is "mine" causes me to constantly want to stake my claim in front of everyone. As soon as the blonde hussy - _calm down, Bella_ \- reaches across the counter to rest her hand on my man's forearm, I'm out of my chair and quickly making my way across the room. I'm at his side in a few seconds and can't help the embarrassment which floods me as he turns to acknowledge me. That embarrassment is short-lived however, as the woman continues her attempt at flirting with him. _Hello? Am I not standing right here? Do we not look like we're "together"?_

"Sorry, babe. I was becoming restless," I say as I place my hand on his forearm next to hers. With a smirk, I look away from Edward for a moment to shoot her a glare. _Back the hell off, lady!_

Slowly, she pulls her hand away and smiles at me. _Oh, bless her heart. She doesn't know how crazy I can get._

"Are we all set, then?" I ask as I glance down at the paperwork.

Edward quickly signs his name and smirks at me. "We are now."

"Here's your keys, sir." She hands him the keys and reaches down to grab a piece of paper and a pen. "And here's my-"

"Does that seem like a good idea to you?" I interrupt her before I contemplate whether or not I should say anything. "Does he not look taken to you? Is it not obvious that we're together and that you're simply embarrassing yourself."

The blonde - _Tiffany -_ flushes and drops the pen down on the counter.

"Does this usually work for you?" I continue, disregarding how bitchy I sound. "I can't imagine it does."

"I-I'm sorry," she gets out with a blush. If she wasn't still eyeing my boyfriend, I would feel a tinge sorry for her.

Instead of responding I smile at her, take Edward's hand in mine, and turn for the door. We'll find someone else to show us to our vehicle. As soon as we're out the door, I look at Edward out of the corner of my eye and wonder what he's thinking. _Did I just majorly embarrass myself back there? Did I embarrass him?_

"Sorry," I finally say, just in case I made him uncomfortable because heavens knows I don't feel sorry for putting that girl in her place. "I just watched you two and couldn't help myself."

"You don't have to be sorry. That was pretty hot."

"'Hot'?" I question, feeling my blush fade away.

"Yeah. I love when you get all territorial on me."

Before I can answer, he stops walking and pulls me against him, kissing me in the middle of the parking lot. I feel my skin flush with need as I grind my body against his, deepening the kiss. He moans against my mouth, but pulls away before things can get too steamy for public. I giggle against his lips before taking a shaky step back.

"Maybe we could check into our hotel room early?" he murmurs against my skin.

Breathless, all I can do is nod, wondering if I'll be able to make it that long before I jump him.

Thankfully, I do manage to reign in my desire until we reach our hotel. Our Holiday Inn isn't exactly _fancy_ , but it's the nicest one we could find in Gatesville. Edward's quick to secure our room key card before practically dragging me, and our luggage, to the elevator. His hands are all over my body as the elevator makes its ascent to the second floor. His hot breath warms the skin of my neck before his lips find my collarbone and begin to nip and lick the exposed skin. I want to strip right now. I want to slam my hand on the emergency stop button and tear my clothes off. Thankfully, the elevator comes to a stop and opens, before I make any rash decisions.

Edward pulls his lips away from my neck and reaches for our bags before grabbing my hand and ushering me off the elevator. "I can't wait to taste you," he whispers in my ear as he pulls me to our room at the end of the hall. We pass a few people, who give us questionable glances, but I'm too turned-on to care. Edward consumes me completely - just like he always does. I'm putty in his hands by the time we enter our hotel room. As soon as he kicks the door shut, I'm taking my clothes off.

"Strip for me," Edward requests as he puts our bags down and palms his erection through his jeans.

I slide off my skirt before pulling off my top. I flush under his intense gaze, my nipples puckering against the lace of my bra. I give him a coy smile before reaching behind my back to unclasp my bra; my smile turns more coquettish as I allow the garment to drop to the floor at my feet. He moans in response and unbuckles his jeans and unzips his fly, allowing his erection to spring free. It's throbbing and bobbing in the air as it waits for my attention. I feel my core pulsing between my thighs as I slip my panties off and take a step toward him. I move across the floor, stopping before him with the intention of dropping to my knees. Edward stops me, grabbing my arms and ushering me to the bed.

"You're so beautiful," he says as he lowers me down onto the mattress before stepping back to undress himself.

I feel my skin become hot all over as I watch him step out of his boots, socks, and jeans before pulling his white T-shirt over his head. I want him all over me. I want his lips on my nipples, I want his hand between my thighs, touching my pussy, and I want his cock in my mouth, begging for release. I want him everywhere and I want it now. His mouth is all over me from the second he joins me on the bed. His lips are on my neck, on my boobs, before they finally find one of my nipples and suck. His hand makes its descent to the apex of my thighs, where he pauses for a moment before his thumb finds my clit. I writhe beneath his powerful body, begging him to bring me to orgasm. He does, and my world feels like it's falling to pieces. Before I can recover, his cock is teasing the entrance to my pussy. He kisses me once before he slowly pushes inside of me. I moan in response, my back arching off of the bed.

"You feel so incredible, Bells. You're so tight around me."

I moan against his lips as his hand reaches down between us to play with my clit again. His thrusts are quick and would be unforgiving if I wasn't enjoying every bit of it. His thrusts become deeper and hit all of the right places as my body begins to shake, nearing its orgasm. He makes me feel so alive - makes me feel so _free_. There is nothing like sex with Edward. No man could ever compare. When I reach my orgasm, he does, too. Our worlds shatter together before he collapses against me. I kiss his neck, kiss every inch of him I can reach before he rolls off of my body and pulls me against him.

"Well, that was quite the ride, Bells," he tells me with a chuckle before kissing my temple.

"Was that just preparation for tomorrow?" I tease.

He nods before giving me a devious smile. "Of course. Maybe you can help me with some more preparation. I want tomorrow's ride to go as smoothly as possible."

"I suppose I could help you," I respond as I stretch out against his side. "I am your girlfriend now, after all. I have to be supportive of my man."

"That you do." He gives me a teasing smile before pulling me on top of him. "I was thinking. Maybe I could give you some bull riding tips," he suggests with a wicked smile.

I gaze down at his growing erection and smile back. "You would do that?"

"Of course." He winks. "It's all in the thighs and abdomen. Now saddle up, Bells," he says, smacking my ass before positioning me over his erection. "I'll give you the ride of your life."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, everyone! It's been a while. It's almost three thirty in the morning as I'm writing this message, but I couldn't help myself—I had to update this story. I work later in the morning, but I really wanted to get this done for you all. Sorry I've been MIA for a while. Between the release of my first book, writing my second book, working full time, and hanging out with friends, I've been very busy. I miss updating all the time for you guys and hopefully this update will be the start of me updating regularly again! Thanks to everyone who has supported me through this whole publishing journey and to those who were being so patient when it came to updating my fanfiction. I love all of you so hard!**

 **Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. I was worried that after not updating for so long, I would update something horrible and you guys would be let down. Seeing so many people so invested in this story is exciting, but also really nerve wrecking because I don't want to mess something up. I guess I've been pretty nervous about updating this TBH. So, today I decided to just go for it. I edited this chapter myself, so if there are any problems… I'm sorry. Hopefully you can overlook them.**

 **Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. This chapter was the product of all the caffeine I drank today mixed with my incessant insomnia. Hope you enjoy it! And, like always, please review!**

 **P.S. I've never seen someone riding a bull in real life (Only on Youtube).**

 **P.S.S: Please go easy on me. XD**

 **Chapter 23-**

 **BPOV:**

"I'm glad you're going to be in the stands, Bells. It's going to be a game changer, I'm sure."

Shirtless, he tears his gaze away from his right arm—which he's wrapping in an ace wrap—to smile at me. Under his gaze, I flush, unable to tear my eyes away from his naked, slightly bruised chest. He practiced this morning and got banged up enough to worry me. He follows my gaze and, as my eyes snap up to his face, I find him frowning slightly.

"I'm going to be fine. I promise. Don't worry."

"You were thrown off this morning," I counter, perturbed.

"Well, I got back up. That's what is important. Whenever I fall, I always want to hop back on and give it fuckin' hell."

"You're reckless." Although my voice is teasing, my heart hammers.

"I can't help it," he replies as he focuses on wrapping his arm. "It's what I love to do. It's what I'll willingly sacrifice my body for. If I don't do this now, I won't do it ever." From the sound of his voice, it seems like he's trying to convince himself.

I sigh, wishing I could be more positive for him. But, I was worried—so worried that it was crippling. _Does_ he _experience this sort of anxiety? Am I acting this way because I'm not as used to the sport?_

"I'm sorry," I apologize, shifting on the bench and cringing as my thighs feel like they're being waxed due to the cold steel. My eyes shoot away from Edward, flushing as I gaze around the empty locker room. Although my anxiety is real, I can't help but feel slightly foolish. _At least pretend to be more enthusiastic._ "I'm sorry, Edward—truly. I'm just worried for you. After this morning…"

"The type of morning I had today occurs more likely than you probably think. I know I make it look easy"—a cocky smile tugs at his lips—"but the sport can really kick your ass. This sport isn't exactly for sane people, Bells. Besides, my slip up was mostly due to being so worn out from last night. Maybe riding you that much wasn't a good idea." He winks.

I want to feel guilty—I probably _should_ feel guilty since I wouldn't let him sleep much last night, feeling far too amorous—but I can't. I enjoyed myself. I enjoyed him.

Biting down on my lip, I suppress a smile as my mind drifts to the events of last night. I picture the way his hair looked as it tickled my thighs while his tongue moved along my wet folds. I remember the way his skin felt pressed against mine while our sweat mixed together to form a new scent—a scent which was uniquely _ours_. His cock, long and thick, brought me to an ecstasy I hadn't known until recently. Every time I am with him is better than the last; which makes giving my man a break nearly impossible.

"Sorry, I wore you out," I finally say, leaning forward in my seat as I watch Edward finish getting ready—thankful that he's waiting for the last possible moment to put his shirt on. "I guess I don't have much self-control."

He smirks. "I've never awoken to a woman grinding her pussy against my crotch." He chuckles at the memory and I flush, remembering my urgency around two o'clock this morning. I just wanted to feel him inside me so badly, I couldn't wait. "But I guess that's one of the many reasons I'm so happy to be with you."

With a grin, he stands up and grabs his undershirt, throwing it on—much to my dismay—before sliding on his button-up. While our flirtatious banter distracts me for a moment, watching him in the final stages of getting ready has me on edge. I feel his eyes on me, but I don't meet his gaze. I don't want him to see how afraid I am. Watching him fall this morning has shaken me up far more than I want to admit; for him, I will put on a brave face. I feel him come toward me and I raise my eyes enough to see his strong thighs bulging against the fabric of his jeans. Despite my anxiousness, I lick my lips, feeling constantly switched on in his presence.

"I'll be fine, Bells. You'll see. And after I win a good chunk of cash tonight, I'll take you out on a nice date."

I smile as his rough baritone fills my body with ease. "I'm going to hold you to that, cowboy."

"I hope you do. Now, go find your seat, honey. I'll be seeing you soon."

I stand, my knees shaky slightly as I finally meet his gaze.

"How 'bout a kiss for luck?" he suggests.

I raise on the tips of my toes and lean forward, gently pressing my mouth against his. He kisses me with a thoroughness which leaves me breathless; I want it to last forever, but, like all good kisses, it ends too soon.

"They'll be calling my name soon, honey. I know I'll ride better tonight because I have you in the bleachers."

"Be safe, cowboy."

"Always," he promises as he leads me out of the locker room and toward the stadium entrance.

With one final kiss, he leaves me to find my seat, swaggering off to his station. I watch him as he walks away, my eyes fixing on the curve of his bottom before I giggle and turn on my heel to find my seat. As I walk away, I find that all the women around me are gazing in his direction. _He's mine!_ The territorial part of my mind screams. Lucky for them, I don't verbally lash out. In a way, their attention is strangely nice. The man they're lusting after is taken; taken by _me_. It turns me on to watch other women lusting after my man. _It makes me want to ride that cowboy even more._

After a moment of being disorientated by the bright, stadium lights, I manage to find my seat. Close to the front, I have an incredible view. Hopefully, I'll have an incredible view of Edward taking home the big cash prize. Not because I want the cash, of course, but because I want him to be happy. I want to watch him succeed; I want to cheer him on. He deserves it. After his time away from the sport, I know he needs to prove to himself that returning was the right decision. Despite my grievances with the sport, I want him to follow whatever path makes him happy. Even if that path involves constant travel, cringeworthy injuries, and the possibility that a single injury could cost him his entire career; if this is what he wants, this is what I want for him, too. Today, he smiled more than I have ever seen him smile. I know it's because of his love for this. _His love for the sport along with my presence. There's nothing like doing something you love with someone you love… That is, if he loves me…_ I blush at the thought, smiling to myself as the rodeo begins.

I grip the bleacher as I watch the first few men ride, not lasting long before they're bucked off. As I watch and listen the announcer, I remember what Edward told me last night: "You have to stay ahead of the bull at all times. If you do that, you're in control. If not, the bull is controlling you. And then, you either ride it or take the easy way out. It's like a dance of sorts. The bull steps, you step. It's hard to explain without making it sound simplistic… but in many ways, I suppose it is. Simple, but fuckin' hard."

As I observe the other riders, I find they don't seem to have the same control as Edward does. Edward explained that was because not all of them grew up as a cowboy. They didn't ride horses, calves, or "whatever the hell else they could find." Of course, I knew the strength of Edward's thighs all too well. And, although I might be bias, I could see how a man with his sort of power could dominate at a sport like this. _He's going to kick everyone's asses. I can't wait to see my man._

The entire arena seems to hush as he gets ready for his grand entrance. Or—most likely—I'm just imagining the silence because when he enters a room, everything else seems to fade away for me. When he's in my line of sight, everything surrounding us is a blur which I don't care to notice. Transfixed, I watch him as he gets ready to climb on. His eyes dart up for a moment, peering out from the brim of his hat in my direction. _I wonder if he can see me?_ I almost straighten my arm out to wave but decide against it. I don't want to distract him.

My heart thunders in my chest as the countdown begins. Leaning forward in my seat, I watch him as he mounts the bull as the gates open. Seeing him in his "zone" leaves me breathless. I watch his strong body as it moves, always one step in front of the bull. When the bull bucks, Edward sways his body to brace for the impact. Seconds tick by like hours. Despite the bull's efforts, Edward is in control the entire time. _At least, to a novice it appears that way._

My heart leaps at the sound of the crowd cheering and screaming my man's name. I rise from my seat, wanting to see his face over the wave of people surrounding him. I can barely make it out, but I can catch a glimpse of a smile. A smile bigger than any smile I've ever seen on him. This is his element; this is where he's happy. And I'm thankful that he shared this with me. As if sensing my gaze, his eyes shoot up, and despite the distance, I feel them meet mine. His smile grows until his eyes are shining brightly. He waves at me and mouths a few words. I can't make them out exactly, but I saw his mouth form the words "my girl" before he smiled again.

 _I'm his girl. Edward's girl. The sexy, bull riding cowboy's girl._ I've never been so content.


	24. Chapter 24: On the Edge

**Chapter 24: On the Edge**

 **Since I'm having major writer's block with this story, I always feel nervous about posting. So, I hope you enjoy it! Please review. :)**

"Honey, did you see that? What a fuckin' rush!" my cowboy expresses as he meets up with me.

He's covered in sweat. I smile, knowing he was too excited to see me to even think about showering in the locker rooms. Running, I close the distance between us and throw my arms around him. His hard body crashes against mine and he staggers for a moment before he finds a good grip on me. With my legs wrapped around his waist, I ignore the shocked gasps sounding from around us as I bury my face in his unruly hair.

"I can't believe it! You were glorious, baby!"

He laughs at his and his cheeks nuzzles mine.

"Glorious, eh? I'll remember that. Nobody's ever called me 'glorious' before," he teases me.

"Well, that's what it was… 'glorious,'" I say again, smiling as I feel his breath tickling my neck.

He pulls back far enough to get a good look at me. Despite the dark circles, his green eyes are lively. This is Edward in his element: days of hard training followed by rodeo nights. In the time I have known him, he's never looked happier-never looked more alive. It makes me love him more; it makes me want him more. Seeing him like this, I want him to be mine forever.

"Now, you see why I love it so much. God, doing this… I never want to quit. It's the best feeling in the world. Even if I performed like shit, I'd love this. My worst days doing this are like my best days doing anything else."

I know what he means. If you're doing something you love, even if it's hard and you're making no progress, it's better than doing anything else. My mind drifts and I remember the dreams I once had-the dreams I would like to return to. _Maybe giving up my day job and traveling with Edward wouldn't be too bad? Maybe this could be my chance to pursue-_ I stop, believing giving up everything would be too reckless. _Sure, you love him, but what if something happens? You can't just drop everything and run away with him…_ the reasonable part of my mind tells me. But, maybe I don't want to be reasonable. Being reasonable had caused me to almost marry a man I didn't love. Perhaps it was time to quit being reasonable and follow my heart.

"Where's your mind, Bells?"

"I never know."

He kisses my temple before he lowers me to the ground. "Well, I've gotta go talk to a few people and wash up. Wait for me, okay? After, we can go out and celebrate."

With a cocky grin, he turns on his heel and dashes off toward the stadium. I watch him retreat, captivated like usual. I find a nearby bench and sit down, knowing it will take a hot second for him to gather his earnings and wash up. After a few minutes, I'm able to tune out all the noise around me and every conversation becomes one messy blur. I close my eyes and allow my mind to wander, remembering a time when I was lost in something I was passionate about. Seeing Edward's passion seems to have reignited mine. _Come on, Bells, can't never could._

A few years ago, I was on the right track. I thought I had everything figured out. Of course, I had just been some typical teenager with no clue what she was talking about. I wanted greatness, but I didn't want to do the work to get there.

" _Come on, daddy. You know I don't want to study that stuff. I've been working too hard to do that. Why can't I-"_

" _Business isn't 'that stuff,' Isabella. You can't-"_

" _Why do you always have to 'Isabella' me? You're the one who said I had promise."_

" _You do have promise, sweetheart. Mama and I both think so. But, you can't put all your eggs in one basket. What if it doesn't work out?"_

" _Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."_

" _When you come to it, it may be too late. Why don't you just go and give it a chance. You don't want to live with regrets."_

" _I won't… I promise."_

 _I stare down at the sketch paid in my lap, noticing the few dots of wetness from my perspiration. It's especially hot today but still, I insisted on sketching up ideas from my favorite spot, my perch next to my window. It gave me a good view of the backyard and the small garden I've been working on with my mom. As I look at the lame sketch I've been working on, I wonder why Dad had to choose now to interrupt me. Couldn't he have chosen one of my finer, artistic moments? A month has passed without the inspiration to paint and I'm starting to wonder if maybe my dad's right. Maybe I shouldn't put all of my eggs in one basket._

" _I'll think about it," I finally say, appeasing him._

" _That's all I wanted to hear."_

 _He stands to leave and I pick up my HB pencil again._

 _Dad hovers by the door for a moment before he turns to look at me. "You_ are _talented, sweet heart."_

 _I roll my eyes. Like he could detour me from my passion so quickly._

" _Thanks, Dad."_

" _Thanks for giving it a shot."_

I had only lasted two semesters before I decided business wasn't for me. With my parents' disapproval, I dropped out to "find myself." I didn't find myself, but instead, found my ex-fiance. _Heavens, was that a trip._ I open my eyes and wonder if now really could be my time. If Edward's giving me the option, maybe I should just run with it.

Shaking my head, I try to remember the last time I painted something. It's been months since I worked on a painting and probably over a year since I painted anything _good_. The last _noteworthy_ painting I've ever did… _Heavens, have I_ ever _done anything noteworthy?_ As time passes, I become more critical of myself. I start to wonder if I've ever been good or if I was just being delusional. _Just another reason to get back to it, I guess._

"You ready, honey?"

Edward's voice pulls me from my thoughts and my eyes shoot up to meet his.

"That was quick," I comment, standing up to greet him.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to rush back to you. What were you thinking so hard on?"

"Nothing much," I reply as I wrap my arms around him.

"Nothing much? It looked pretty deep." Kissing my forehead, he continues, "You're cute when you're all perplexed like that."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, have you been giving my proposal any thought?" Edward questions as he leads me to the main entrance of the stadium.

"What proposal?" I ask as if I wasn't just considering it moments before.

"To come on the road with me… It won't always be perfect, and I'm sure some days will really take it out of us, but we'll be together. I just found you, Bells, I don't want to lose you already."

"You won't lose me."

"So, that's a yes, then?" he questions as his signature cocky smirk tugs on his lips.

"I'll think about it, cowboy. I promise."

"I guess I'll have to really start convincing you, then?"

The sun hits my face as we finally reach the parking lot and Edward picks up his pace, pulling me toward his truck. I barely have time to breathe as we reach it and he presses me against the passenger side door. His breath is hot on my face. I bask in the feeling before he lowers his lips to meet mine. They're soft and perfect. I moan against them before opening my mouth to become even closer to him.

 _Could I take the leap? Could I follow him?_

The kiss becomes all I can focus on and I catalog the question for another time.


	25. Chapter 25

**I stayed up tonight to work on this update. I really wanted you guys to have something for the holiday season. I've really been disappointed in myself when it comes to updating my fanfiction. But I know 2019 will be better. My new year's resolution is to finish writing this story in January and finish updating by February. I'm saying that now so I can hold myself to it. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **Since I wanted you to have something as a little Christmas gift to all of you, I proofread this myself … which means it probably has some (or many) errors. Hopefully they don't take away from the story too much. Enjoy and happy holidays! Love you all. :)**

 **BPOV:**

The days are long without him. I find myself constantly peering off into space, imagining his strong, structured body moving toward me. I miss him. It's only been a few days, but it's felt like a lifetime. _Why did I choose to stay? What am I even gaining from this?_ Everything seems dreary in El Paso without him. I'm going through the motions, moving through my days feeling more morose than ever.

"Bella? You all right, girl?"

I tilt my head to find Zafrina peering over at me, causing me to wonder how long I've been spacing out. I've been looking at the front door, waiting for Edward. I imagine him strolling in covered in dirt and sweat. My body flushes as I daydream. I imagine his heavy body pressing into mine - covering my frame as he thrusts between my thighs…

"Bella?"

"Sorry," I apologize as I shake the fantasies from my head. "I guess I've been spacing out for a while, haven't I?"

"Not too long. I was working, so I didn't notice," Zafrina teases me as she taps on the POS system and starts imputing an order. "So, how's your man? Since you came back from your trip with him you've seemed pretty lost."

One thing I loved about my boss was that she was a straight shooter. She always got to the point, even if the point was uncomfortable. I suppose I have been a little spacey since my return. _That's a major understatement, Bella. A "little" spacey. You've been lost since you've gotten back._

"I should get back to work," I said as I stuffed my black book into my apron.

Zafrina gives me a knowing smile as I turn to leave. It's strange; I want to talk about Edward until everything weighing on my heart is expressed, but I also want to keep my lips closed, fearing if I mention his name, I'll start ranting until I'm in tears. Now that we're apart, I wish I made another choice. What was left for me here, anyway? Without him, El Paso feels like it has nothing to offer. I chose this place because it was where he was headed. It was a random decision. Nothing's holding me here.

My dreams could take me anywhere and yet, I'm choosing to stay here…

"Was there anything else I could get for you guys, tonight? Desert maybe…?"

The older couple smiles at me before their hands go to their bellies and, with an exasperated sigh, they shake their heads. I beam back, although, the smile is forced. I don't feel happy … I just feel out of place. I shouldn't be here. _I really shouldn't be here … maybe I can just leave … maybe I can just say I'm sick and go home?_

"I'll get your checks, then."

Turning to leave, my face morphs into a look of distress, wanting to look ill for Zafrina. _Heavens, I should feel guilty … This is such a bad thing to do … But Edward …_

"You okay, Bella?" Zafrina asks as I join her near the POS station.

"I don't know … I feel sick all of a sudden."

"Love sick." She chuckles before turning to me. "Well, you're shifts over soon anyway and the place is pretty dead. I guess you can finish up your tables and head home."

 _Home. This doesn't feel like home. Not anymore._

I smile at her, knowing the smile didn't reach my eyes. _I'll fake it 'till I feel it. Hopefully soon, I'll feel it …_

I stop at an art shop on the way home. It's small and doesn't have much; it's not even comparable to the store I grew up going to. That store never disappointed. Paint lined the back walls, along with every supply I could ever dream of needing. Maybe today I just wasn't feeling inspired. However, the days that I didn't feel inspired where the most important days for me to paint. These were the days I had to push through; I've been slacking since I ran from my wedding. I hadn't pushed myself like I used to.

My art was one of the reasons why I left. With my ex, I felt like I couldn't properly pursue it. _And look at me now … I haven't been doing anything. Since Edward left, I've been having a pity party for myself._

I threw paint into my basket before reaching for a cheap, pre-made canvas. I loved making my own, but today, I just wanted to create. I have so many emotions I want to release. _Later. I'll create the way I used to later. Today, I'll just let go._

After selecting a few paintbrushes, I moved to the front of the store and stood in line. As I waited, I pulled out my phone, smiling at the sight of my screensaver. _Edward. God, he feels so far away._ The picture of us displayed on my phone's home screen was recent, but to me, it feels like it was taken decades ago.

"Next!"

The cashier tears me away from my thoughts and I move forward, paying for my things.

I rush back to my apartment, just wanting to get to work. I don't know what I'm going to paint but that didn't matter. I rarely knew where the piece was going until I begin. Heavens, sometimes I didn't know where the piece was going until mid-way through. All I knew was the painting would consists of various shades of green. Green was the only color I selected. The bags resting on my backseat were filled with white, black, and various shades of green paint along with brushes and a canvas. I knew why I wanted to paint something green; I wanted the painting to look like Edward's eyes.

 _Heavens, how embarrassing. I can never tell him this …_

I wanted to paint something which reminded me of him. Something that made me feel like he was here with me, even though he was truly a plane ride away. _I can just get on a plane. I can go to him …_

Parking outside of my apartment, I turned the rental car off and slid out. _I need to get my own car … If I'm going to live independently, I have to do that much._ I roll my eyes at the thought, knowing the real reason I don't have a car of my own: I'm too indecisive. I can't make a decision unless my life depended on it.

 _If I weren't so indecisive, I would probably be with Edward right now…_

Pushing those thoughts aside, I head up to my apartment. It isn't much - but I don't want it to be. This place isn't permanent. Nothing seems to be. _I ran away from my engagement. I can't commit to a man who consumes my every thought. I rent a car. I make monthly payments on an apartment. I'm flighty at work… What's wrong with me._

Entering my apartment, I kick the door shut and place my things on my kitchen table before reaching for my phone. I need to call him. I just need to hear his voice. I fidget as I hear the phone ringing, nervous for some reason. I talked to him yesterday … I shouldn't feel nervous like this.

"Bells?"

I smile at the sound of his voice, tears pricking my eyes.

"Hey."

"Baby, it's good to hear from you. You just get off work?"

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well."

My cheeks are hot. I can't imagine how I must look. I must look so flushed-so love-sick.

"Baby. I wish I were there to help you feel better. I've been working all morning. I'm 'bout to go back to my hotel and relax for a bit. Wish you were here … But, I understand. You can't just drop everything and-"

"I could," I interrupt his cute ramblings. "I want to."

"Really?"

"Maybe staying behind … maybe that was a mistake. I don't like being apart. We just found each other," I say lamely as I pull out a chair from my kitchen table and take a seat.

"Honestly, I don't like being away from you either. Trips are so lonely by myself. After the rush, I come back to an empty hotel room."

I hear voices in the background before hearing Edward respond. I sigh, knowing he has to go again. _He's always busy … I just want to talk to him…_

"Bells, baby, I've gotta go. Call me later, okay? I miss you."

"I will," I promise, feeling defeated.

Voices sound in the background again and I hear the phone rattling. _If only I were there…_

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, cowboy."

I imagine he's smiling as I end the call. I wish I was smiling, too. I place my phone face down on my kitchen table, gazing at it for a moment in silence as I try to calm my emotions. _You wanted this, Bella. You wanted this._

Leaning forward in my seat, I reach for my bags, dumping the paint and supplies onto the table. I'll lose myself in this. I'll create something as beautiful as he is. And maybe after that, I'll go after him. I have to take a chance sometime; I'll have to live someday. If I have to take a chance, I want to take a chance on him.

 _He's worth it. He's more than worth it. My cowboy…_

I imagine his face in my mind as I begin to work, losing myself as I create … forgetting all of my problems.

 _Tomorrow I'll go to him. Tomorrow … Can I wait that long?_

 **A/N: Do you think she'll leave town to follow him tonight? Or will she wait? Until next time! Have a wonderful NYE! See you in 2019!**


	26. Chapter 26: Stay With Me

**Finally, another update of Rodeo Nights! Thank God. I'm not sure why this story has been so hard for me to write. I'm just writing through my writer's block with this thing. I hope to be finished with it by Feb.! So, everyone pray for me.**

 **Some exciting news so far this year is that I have published a second book! It's "The Blessing" from Veronica's POV. I worked really hard on it, so, I hope everyone likes it. It's called "Jagged Hearts" and it's live on Amazon. The Ebook is $2.99 and the paperback is $14.99. I'm actually working on Bella's version of The Blessing on Fanfiction, too! However, I really wanted to devote my time to Rodeo Nights since that's what everyone seems to want to read right now. And I feel bad just letting this story sit here for so long. Thanks for being so patient with me. It's hard writing full-time and working/taking classes. It's totally worth it, though. I don't know where my life would be without fanfiction. :)**

 **Okay, enough of my ramblings! Here's another chapter!**

 **Chapter 26:**

 **Stay with Me**

The air tastes sweet against my lips. I want to run to him … but I don't know where to go. I didn't think that far ahead. I didn't want to call him, leaving any indication I was here. I wanted today to be a surprise-a fresh start for the two of us. Now that I was here with my feet firmly planted on the ground, I wondered why I had been so keen on avoiding this. _Why miss him when I didn't have to? Why long for him when I could be at his side?_

A smile pulls at my lips as I consider this. _I'm here now, that's what matters._ I shake my head, feeling silly for my behavior before. I ended up in El Paso because of Edward. I wanted to get away from my situation … but it had been more than just that. He was going there, so I went there, too. Without him there, the town felt empty. Here in Fort Worth, I felt better already.

He has a tournament tonight and I intend to see it. I miss the rush that came with watching him. The terror and adrenaline feels strangely divine. _I wonder what it must feel like for him. If I believe the rush is intense for me … I can't even imagine._ Doing something you love is always the best feeling in the entire world. Nothing ever compares-nothing ever comes close. When you're in the moment, everything else fades away. It's just you … Only you. I itch to paint again. I spent hours painting the colors in his eyes, finding I remembered them easily. Doing that made me yearn for more.

Edward was chasing his calling, and now I want to chase mine, too.

I feel like I'm wasting so much time- _have_ wasted so much time-and I want to rectify that. I've always been afraid of commitment, but I can't live that way forever.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, pulling me from my thoughts. I pull it out, smiling at the contact info lighting my screen. I answer it instantly.

"Babe?" I hear, causing me to smile.

"Hey, I'm just rolling out of bed," I lie, smiling. Since it's only a quarter after twelve, this statement is pretty believable for me. I work nights, so sleeping in is always perfect. "How're you doing, babe? You already at the spot?"

"Yep, just got here. I wish you were here."

He pauses for a moment and the silence seems too pure to break. It's heavy like my heart. In this moment, I wish I would have come sooner. Now, all my doubts feel so silly. _What were you waiting for?_

"It's hard doing this alone … I mean, I believe in myself, but it would be nice to have someone here. Someone I know believes in me."

"I'm with you. Always, Edward. I'm always with you. And I believe in you," I reply as my chest grows heavy.

"I know, I know," Edward agrees with a sigh.

"Where are you right now?"

"Stockyards," he answers right away.

I make a mental note, prepared to look it up as soon as I ended our call. I would meet him there today. I would surprise him just like he always manages to surprise me.

"Good luck today, hon. Don't let that bull get the best of you," I joke, smiling as I hear his laughter through the phone.

"I won't. Good luck today, too. With whatever you're doing. I wish I were there."

"I wish you were, too." I smile, biting down on my lip. "I'll talk to you soon."

I hang up before he can reply, my nerves getting the better of me. I type the name of the venu into my phone and smile, knowing it won't be long before I see Edward. With energy buzzing through my veins, I hail a cab and try not to look too fidgety as I throw my small carry-on into the backseat and slip inside. Showing the driver the directions, I take a deep breath, not wanting to look like a fidgeting mess in front of Edward. I relax against my seat as the driver takes off, pulling out of the airport.

 _Soon, I'll see him and soon, I'll feel better again. More self-assured._ I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I think about tonight. From the stands, Edward always looks so strong … so powerful. When I watch him, I don't feel like I'm watching something _real_ -it always seems so extraordinary. The sight is so magnificent … so visceral … I can't even sum up my own feelings. I can't begin to describe the way my heart drums against my chest bone, thumping wildly until the climax hits and he impresses the entire audience. Everyone is captivated by him-especially me. When he's riding that bull, I can't take my eyes off of him. Heavens, the stadium could be burning down around me and I would be too wrapped up in him to tear my eyes away.

"Miss?"

The driver's voice pulls me away from my thoughts. My entire body is warm and I know I must look flushed and anxious.

"We're here," he gruffly continues, waiting for me to swipe my credit card and get a move on.

With my heart in my throat, I pay quickly before gathering my things and swinging open the door of the car. Grabbing my carry-on, I slide out, grinning as the stadium comes into view. It's grand, gray, red, and beautiful. The sight of it overwhelms me and my nerves dissipate. _I'm here! Edward isn't far away!_

The air feels better here - the energy feels better here - and I wonder if it's because of _him_. _It must be … why wouldn't it be?_ Entering the stadium, my eyes search for him. There are so many men but none of them are mine. _Where is he?_

"You're so stiff. Is something on your mind?" I hear a musical voice question from behind me.

My eyes continue their search until I hear his voice.

"I'm just tired," he mumbles, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn.

I find him standing next to a woman. A little over a foot apart from her, he does look stiff and uncomfortable. With his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his jeans, he leans against the wall behind him, covered in sweat. He must have already started practicing. _That was quick._ I move toward him but pause as the woman speaks up again.

"You're never going to win this way." I watch her as she gently smiles at him, seeming familiar. "You always were like this. Tense when something's on your mind."

"Yeah, well, people never change I guess," he comments as he pushes away from the wall.

I feel like a voyeur watching them, but I can't stop. I feel like I'm seeing something I shouldn't. Or, perhaps, I'm just being paranoid. While nothing is happening before my eyes, there seems to be more to what I'm seeing. Maybe there's a history between them. _God, I don't want to think that._ She's beautiful … more than beautiful. She's so different from me in many ways. She's tiny and tanned-perfect for the buckle bunny attire she's currently wearing.

"Bella?!"

I refocus on the present as I hear my name being called. Edward's running toward me with a giant grin on his handsome face. Any tension in his body has melted away, leaving me with the relaxed, carefree man I've grown to love. When he's like this, he's captivating. Almost as captivating as he is when he's riding a bull. Like his tension, my jealousy melts away as he comes to me. _I'll ask him about it later. If it were important, he wouldn't be acting so carefree now._

"Hey," I stutter, dropping my carry-on and flushing as I feel his strong arms wrap around me.

I lean into his embrace, enjoying the smell of his sweat mixed with his signature cologne. I smile against his skin, allowing my body to melt against his. I've missed him-I've missed him so much. I can't believe I went so long without him. Everything else in the world fades away, leaving only him … only the two of us. _I love him. I want him all to myself._

He pulls away and I blush as his eyes take me in. I feel like the only woman in the world. My nipples pucker and my core grows wet as I take in his appearance, as well.

"I wanted to surprise you," I tell him, leaning into his body.

"Well, you did surprise me. This is the best surprise."

Leaning forward, he kisses me. His lips work against mine until I can barely breathe. I feel delirious and suddenly, I want to be alone with him. I want to discover his body all over again. I want him to kiss all of my curves, sucking on my breasts before kissing the spot between my legs where I desire him most of all. His hands move over my curves, playing with the flesh of my hips before they move to rest on my ass, squeezing until I find myself giggling against his lips.

I feel eyes on me and suddenly, I feel uncomfortable. I pull away from Edward, shifting my gaze to find the girl from before. She's watching me with a scrunched up, inquisitive look on her face. She seems familiar with Edward, and I would be jealous if I didn't feel so connected to him in this moment. When I turned my gaze to meet his, I found him looking at the woman, too, with a seemingly annoyed look on his face. For a moment, I wonder if he kissed me in front of her like this for a reason. _Who was she?_

I decide I don't care. Whoever she was, she didn't mean anything to Edward. If anything, she was part of his past. I couldn't be angry about things that were no longer relevant. I had a past, too. A past I ran away from. If I want to look toward the future, I had to forget about everything else.

"Are you free right now?" I ask, breathlessly.

"I can be. Why?"

"I just want to be alone with you. It's been too long."

Edward smiles at this, his entire demeanor changing as he looks at me. With a chuckle, he pulls me through the hallway, away from the stadium. I barely had time to grab my luggage before he whisked me away. I giggle as he rushes around people, pulling me toward a hallway where we could be alone. There's plenty of doors, but no people. Just us. _Only us._

I smile before he crashes his mouth against mine, working me over until I'm breathless. Shamelessly, I rubbed my body against his frame, enjoying the moan I received in return. Biting down on my bottom lip, Edward teases me for a moment before he pulls away and his lips trail down my neck. He kisses my pulse, licking it once before he trails his lips down to my collar bone, biting and kissing there until my nipples feel uncomfortably hard and my breasts feel heavy.

He chuckles against my neck, knowing the power he has over me as his hand lowers from the back of my head, trailing down my hair, until it comes to rest on my right breast. He plays with me for a moment before his fingers wrap around my nipple, teasing me until I feel like I might faint.

"Is there someplace we can be alone?" I ask, barely recognizing my own voice.

Edward pulls away from my neck, gazing at me for a moment before he smiles. Without a word, he pulls me toward a room at the end of the hall. His palm's warm against mine as we move. I want to feel his body warm against mine, too. I want to feel his skin sweating against mine. I want to watch his face transform as he finds his release. It's my favorite thing to see. The vision of Edward in ecstasy compares to nothing else.

"In here," Edward says as he opens the door to a changing room. He ushers me inside and shuts and locks the door behind him. I drop my luggage on the floor, ready to feel him."Finally. I've been dreaming about this since I left you," he mutters before his lips find mine again.

"Have you?" I ask with a coquettish smile. "I've been dreaming about it, too. I missed you … I wanted more than just dreams. I wanted to feel your body against mine. I wanted to know that you were real."

"I am real. I'm real and I'm with you now." He kisses me again. "Thank God." He kisses me once more. "Don't do this to me again, Bella. Be with me … I don't want to do this without you anymore. My wins seem lackluster without you by my side to share them with. I hate being filled with adrenaline only to come back to an empty hotel room."

"El Paso feels empty without you," I confirm. "Being there just feels … pointless."

"Then be with me here. Be with me wherever I go."

Kissing me again, he drags me toward a chair, sitting down before pulling me onto his lap. I let out a gasp as I felt his hands run along my curves before settling on my bottom and pulling me more tightly against him so my body's flush against his. The buttons of his shirt rub against my erect nipples, unintentionally teasing them as he kisses me. He's too skilled for his own good. I'm thankful for every partner he has ever had in the past. Without them, I doubt I would be experiencing something so awe-inspiring.

My head falls back as he bends his head down and pulls up my shirt, kissing my exposed skin until his lips find the lace of my bra. My body relaxes at the feeling of his hot breath against my sternum. A moan escapes me as I practically beg for him to expose my breasts, as well. I want to feel his lips everywhere. I want to ride him until my thighs ache and I can barely stand. As if reading my mind, he pulls my shirt over my head before reaching behind my back to unhook my bra. As soon as the garments fall to the floor, his lips are wrapped around my right nipple. His warm mouth causes it to become more erect and I feel my body completely melt against his. Overwhelmed, my head falls back again as my hips start to move, my clothed core beginning to grind against his masked erection.

My clit rubs against the crotch point of his jeans, creating the most delicious friction. I continue to move against him, amazed by the feeling the inseam of his jeans caused. His mouth moves to my other breast, paying it equal attention as I continue to grind against him. His hips begin to work against mine, too. As he bites down on my left nipple, causing me to moan, I feel like we're dancing. Our hips move rhythmically against each other as I search for my release. It feels so close-right within my reach. All I need to do is reach out and grab it.

I close my eyes and focus on the feelings coursing through me, becoming completely absorbed by this man and his attentions. My eyelids begin to flutter as I feel another part of my body fluttering, too. I cry out, not caring who hears me as I fall to pieces. I ride his clothed erection until the waves of my orgasm have passed. He groans against me, letting one of his hands drop from my back to reach down and unbuckle his belt. His hands are shaky, but he manages. My body is warm and ready as I watch him unbutton his jeans before unzipping his fly. He tightens his hold on me as he lifts himself off the chair, shoving his jeans and boxers down and freeing his throbbing cock, which hits him in the stomach as he sits back down. Precum glistens on its head and I can't look away, losing myself in the sight of him.

I want him inside me. I want to feel his throbbing erection bring me to another orgasm. I want to feel that for the rest of my life. _So, why did I run from him? Why couldn't I come along?_ I wish I knew the answers to those questions. I wish I understood why I was so hesitant when it came to giving myself to someone completely. Maybe I just don't know myself; maybe I don't understand what I want. While I don't understand me, I feel like I understand him. I never felt that way about anyone. Usually everyone was just as much of a mystery, but he was different. When we were together like this, I felt like our hearts were beating as one. Everything we did, we did together.

Realizing my need, he pushes up my skirt, pushing aside my panties before teasing my wet core with the tip of his cock. My breaths are shaky as I wait for him to make his move. He sucks on my neck, and I bask in the feeling before I grow too impatient, unable to wait any longer. Without a word, I push myself down on his cock, moaning as I feel it stretch me.

"Bells," he stutters out, his breath hot against my flushed skin. "God, I've missed this. I've missed you."

I begin to rock against him, growing warmer as my clit rubs against his taut, lower abdominals. The hair of his happy trail tickles my folds, causing me to grow more needy, quickening my pace. I want to cum again. I want to cum until I'm seeing stars. I want to feel just as exhilarated as he does when he's riding bulls in that stadium. I want to fall to pieces with him. I want to be the only girl he ever thinks of-the only girl he ever dreams of.

His hands grasp my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh as he urges me to move faster. I accept his challenge and move as hard and fast as my body allows. My thighs begin to burn and my breaths become labored. However, my adrenaline propels me forward. My body won't stop until it find its release.

"Come for me, Bells," Edward urges and I know he's close.

We've been apart for too long. Our movements are rushed and almost awkward, but it's because our need for each other is too strong. To some, our time apart may seem like nothing, but to us, our body's felt like they haven't met in years.

"Come with me, Bells." He moans against my neck, kissing my pulse before he adds, "Stay with me. Stay with me wherever I go. Follow me everywhere."

I've never heard him talk so much during sex. His words rock me to my core. I want to stay with him. I don't want to be apart. I spend too much time inside my own head. I won't find him in my daydreams. I was being silly before. If I want happiness, I need to overcome my fears. If I want happiness, I have to reach out and grab it.

"I'll stay with you," I utter.

Then, his hips move wildly against mine, crashing into me, nearly throwing us both onto the floor. His movements are wild and I meet his gaze. His eyes are burning with an intensity I've never seen before. One hand lets go of my hips and comes up to grab ahold of my face. His fingers wrap around my jawline before he pulls my head forward, causing my lips to meet with his. As his tongue slips inside my mouth, I fall to pieces. My pussy flutters around his hard length, pulsing uncontrollably as I find my release.

His release comes soon after and I watch his face intently as he reaches for the stars, too. I commit the image of his face to my memory. Whenever we're apart, I'll think of this: his face twisted with concentration as his eyelids flutter, lashing batting against his cheeks; the veins in his neck constricting as his entire body lets go. Bending down, I lick that vein, enjoying the taste of his salty skin.

"Stay with me," he mutters as he comes down from his orgasm.

"Of course," I say, my mind still numb from my release.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Forever."


	27. Chapter 27

**This hasn't been beta'd or really looked over by me … but I really want to update as often as possible! I definitely miss updating all of the time. I'm on such a roll with this story, and I'm so excited because FINALLY, so I just couldn't wait. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I read all of your reviews and it really means a lot to me! Sorry I'm so bad at responding. Know that I totally read them all. After I post this, I'm going to get started on another chapter. (Yay)**

 **Chapter 27:**

 **Looking Ahead**

"I can get someone to take you back to my room. You can freshen up and get rid of your luggage."

I smile against his lips, feeling at home again. _Why had I been so keen on leaving before? Now, it doesn't make sense to me._ With my head against his chest, his heartbeat sounding against my ear, I realize this is all I could ever need or want. Everything else … Well, who cares about everything else.

"That's perfect. Can we just … stay like this for a second?"

"Just a second," he humors me, wrapping his arms around my figure. "I've got to get back to practice soon. I want tonight to be perfect. You're here to watch me, after all."

"It will be perfect," I agree. "I just want to listen to the sound of your heartbeat for a little longer."

"I'm not going anywhere." Edward laughs.

"I know, I know." I blush, knowing I'm being silly. However, I can't seem to pull away. Moments like these feel so rare. _They won't be rare for much longer. You're going to stay. You're going to stay and these moments will be constant._ "I'm excited for tonight. I'm excited to sleep next to you again."

"Me, too," he answers, running his fingers through my messy hair. "Beds are so cold without you in them." He's quiet for a moment, before he continues, "I hate hotel rooms. They're so impersonal. They make you feel so lonely. When I was younger, I used to love them."

"Why? Because they were filled with girls waiting for you?" I interrupt, teasing.

"No," he replies, laughing. "Back then, I would sit in a hotel room and think to myself, 'Wow, I'm really doing it. I'm really on the road!' Now, I'm just bored with the whole thing."

"I get that. However, I still like hotel rooms." I peer up at Edward to find him smiling down at me. I nuzzle against his side, content in his embrace. "I just feel like I'm on an adventure."

"You like adventures, don't you?" I nod, and he smiles at me. "Well, this life is perfect for you, then. I'm never in one place for too long." He's quiet for a moment and then chuckles to himself before saying, "At least, it feels that way to me."

"You're happy like this, aren't you?"

"Of course," he agrees. "How couldn't I be happy? I'm doing what I love and I have you by my side."

Now, it's my turn to be quiet. I want to be doing what I love, too. As much as I love watching him accomplish things, I want to chase after my own dreams. His life has inspired me. I want to live, too; I want to be the woman I always thought I could be. Time won't pause for me, and I'm not getting any younger. Years have passed without me chasing after anything. _Not anymore …_

"I want to do what I love, too," I say quietly.

"You should, Bells." Bending down, Edward presses a kiss against my head, causing my body to relax against his. I almost feel like a small child as he holds me, comforted and protected from the outside world. With this sort of strength surrounding me, I truly believe I can do anything. "You must have so much bottled up inside of you, waiting to come out."

"I think so." I pause, a small smile tugs on my lips. "I _hope_ so."

"What's held you back?"

"I don't know … fear?"

"Fear of what?"

"Failing, I guess. Isn't that what everyone fears? Failure?"

He nods but remains quiet, giving me a chance to vent my emotions-express my fears.

"I'm just worried that if I go for it, it won't work out. What if I put so much effort into something, and it leads to nothing? What would I do then?"

"Want my serious advice?"

I gaze up at him, meeting his intense gaze. "Of course," I respond.

"If things don't work out, you just get up, brush yourself off, and try again. You know how many times I've fallen on my ass, Bells? Too many times to count. Do you think I just gave up because I was banged up and embarrassed? No, I just kept going. If it's something you're passionate about, getting up and brushing yourself off is all you can ever do."

I smile at his words. In this moment, I feel like I am home. Truly, I feel like I could do anything. I feel so much more confident with him by my side. I wish he could have been here sooner. I wonder who I would be now if I always had a supporter like him.

"You're right." My smile grows as his hand raises from his lap and his fingers brush against my lips. "You're right, I'm just being dumb."

"You're not being dumb. I used to fear the same sort of thing. But I love the sport, so I couldn't quit."

"I love this, too. I won't quit."

"Good."

Bending forward, he brings his lips to meet mine. Unlike our kisses from earlier, this one is gentle, teasing, and makes my heart flutter. Kisses like this felt so pure. When he acts like this, I feel truly loved.

"I have to go, baby. I have to keep on practicing."

A playful groan escapes my lips before I let him pull away. I know it was selfish of me, but I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Win for me tonight, all right?"

"Of course." He smiles, bending down to kiss my forehead. "That's a given."

He fixes himself up while I do the same. I feel like a voyeur watching him, but I can't tear my eyes away. He's just so much to look at. His body shows the years of vigorous training and I want to run my tongue over every inch of him. As soon as our clothes are straightened and we don't look completely disheveled, we headed back toward the stadium. Edward took my hand and guided me and as he did, I felt every eye on me. Suddenly, I seemed to be fascinating to everyone. I blush under the scrutiny and try to focus my mind on the night ahead.

"Do you ever get nervous?" I ask as he pulls me along.

"Yeah," he admits, smiling back at me. "Every time. I think the nerves are good, though. I would be worried if I wasn't nervous. The nerves keep me on my toes."

"I guess it would be hard not to be nervous while riding a bull," I reply with a laugh. "I'm sure if you seemed too relaxed, the bull would feel it."

"Yeah, the bastard would feel it and try to kick me off."

I giggle, smiling as we finally move down the hallway toward the entrance of the stadium. Edward pulls me along until we get to the bottom of the bleachers. My eyes move away from him to glance around, taking everything in. This stadium's huge, completely overwhelming. There are so many seats. _So many eyes will be watching Edward tonight. How does he handle it?_ I imagine the bleachers filled with people and wonder what everything looks like to Edward when he's out there. Does he see past the bright lights? Does he recognize any faces from the crowd surrounding him? Is it all one colorful blur? Does he even think about these things when he's riding?

"Bella, you sit up front here," he directs, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Sure." I smile brightly, part of me still daydreaming.

"Keep your eyes on me, okay?" he says, his eyes intense.

"Of course. You're my favorite thing to watch."

Edward smiles at this, bringing my hand up to his mouth for a quick kiss before he pulls away, leaving me to take my seat. I keep my promise, and as he makes his way to one of the chutes, I never look away. Even if I hadn't promised, I would still be watching him. _My Edward … he's so captivating._ I watch as he gears up for a quick practice, feeling like I'm the only person in the entire stadium. Leaning forward on my seat, I watch him slide onto a bull before taking off. He's the only one here practicing. _I wonder if he feels unsure of himself._

Even from my seat, I can see that he's tense. Despite this, he's smiling. This is just where he needs to be. Time flies by and before I know it, he's finished, covered in sweat. I lick my lips as I watch him, hoping we'll have some time to be alone after this. I want to at least shower with him before the match. I want to-

"You're Bella, right?" a feminine voice interrupts me from my thoughts.

I raise my gaze to find the pretty blonde from before. She smiles at me before taking a seat next to me.

"I wanted to introduce myself earlier, but he pulled you away so fast. I'm Sherry, Edward's cousin." Reaching out her hand, she grabs mine for a shake, smiling a me while doing so. "He talks about you nonstop. It would be annoying if it wasn't so cute. I tease him about it a lot, but really I've never seen him so infatuated before." She giggles at this. "He always picks the worst girls imaginable, so, I was happy to see you're normal."

 _She's his cousin …_ I flush, feeling embarrassed for ever being jealous of her. I should have known she was a relative considering how quickly Edward had dismissed her earlier. He was probably worried she would tease him in front of me like she's doing now.

"When he talks about me, what does he say?"

"Well, all this morning he was talking about how much he misses you. He told me about how you met and how you love art … and did I say we were only chatting for maybe like a half hour? The man barely talks about himself. Which is weird because he used to _always_ talk about himself." She snickers before smiling at me.

"He barely talks about himself to me," I mutter.

"He's changed," she muses, leaning back against the bleacher behind her. "He was so cocky and self-absorbed before. Now, he's so calm and focused. You're good for him, you know? He's getting older and I think he really needed this."

"He's good for me, too."

"I don't know how much longer he'll be able to do this for," she continues. "He's had a few minor injuries in the past but this sort of stuff is rough on your body. The older he gets, the more his body will change … he could really hurt himself if he's not careful."

"He is careful, though, right?" I ask, growing worried.

I never thought about this. I suppose in the back of my mind, I knew this was dangerous for him, but I didn't put any thought into the changes in his body or how the sport could affect him as his body grows older. Knowing he can't do this forever, I hope he makes every competition meaningful. I want him to be happy and this makes him happy.

"He's careful. He works out a lot, trains constantly, and works hard. But injuries are inevitable when you get older. Everyone has their limit."

"I had no idea …" I murmur. "How much longer can he do this for?"

"Sorry." She laughs. "I didn't mean to put a damper on things. He has a few years, for sure. My brother did this, too. He gave it up a few years ago after he tore a ligament. He was thirty-three. Which isn't old, but for something like this … it just gets harder and harder. But hey, I think the record for the oldest rider was in his fifties."

"What does your brother do now?"

"He works on our family's farm. He's always worked with Dad, so, it's nothing new. Edward will probably do the same when he retires. That's why I'm glad he found you … Gives him something else to focus his attention on."

I blush, almost embarrassing myself by giggling at her comment. "I wish I could watch him doing this forever."

"I know. He's wonderful, isn't he?" she asks, nugging my shoulder.

I like her. I'm glad his family is so accepting of me. In the past, I had never been too close to any of my boyfriends' families. I never thought our relationships had been serious enough to take that step. With Edward, I want things to be as serious as possible. I won't run away from him, like I've done with everyone else in the past. _I won't run again, will I? Edward's too different. I can do it this time… I can stay by his side._

"He is wonderful. I can't believe he's real sometimes."

"He doesn't seem like a man to you?" she teases.

"He's more than a man," I begin before I hear a chuckle from next to me.

"I'm more than a man, Bells?" Edward asks as he smirks at his cousin and me.

"No wonder you have such a big head, Ed," Sherry comments as she stands up. "This girl is filling your head with all sorts of nonsense." She winks at me before hopping off our seat and onto the ground. "See you guys tonight, then?"

"Tonight," Edward confirms as he proffers his hand to help me down from the bleachers. "You better come ready to see a big win, Sherry."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Ed." She waves him off before smiling at us both. "Have fun today. Don't let her wear you out too much." With a wink, she turns on her heel and walks toward a group of buckle bunnies sitting in the bleachers a few yards away.

"Sorry I didn't introduce you two earlier. I was too busy getting reacquainted with you," he teases as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and guides me forward. "Want to get your stuff and head to my hotel room. We can relax a bit and get some room service before I have to be back here tonight."

"That sounds perfect. That's just what I wanted to do."

The drive to the hotel hadn't been fast enough. He was all over me from the moment we entered the cab. I felt almost embarrassed, knowing anyone could see us if they wanted to, but I hadn't allowed that embarrassment to stop me. We practically fell out of the cab when we arrived at the hotel and I had almost forgot my carry-on in the backseat since I had been so absorbed by Edward. Thankfully, he already had a room key so all we had to do was avoid mauling each other as we had made our way up to the third floor. His room was three doors down from the elevator and as soon as we were inside, we both undressed, falling over each other before we finally made it to the bed.

His movements had been quick and needy-just like I wanted them to be. I felt so desired when he was ravenous. He rode me from behind until I forgot about all our time apart, then, he carried me to the bathroom, sitting me down on the top of the toilet seat while he ran a bath.

"You're cute like this, you know?" I ask, watching him add bubble bath to the hot water.

"Like what?"

"Relaxed. I love seeing you like this almost as much as I love seeing you competing."

"Do I look cute competing, too?"

"No." I giggle. "Then, you just look sexy. I want to lick every inch of you."

He smiles at this before reaching for me, pulling me up into his arms. "The bath is ready."

Carefully, he lowers us into the water. I lean back against him as he wraps his entire body around me. His legs intertwine with mine and his arms wrap around me as we enjoy the feel of the hot bath water against our skin.

"Do you ever think about the future?" I ask, slouching against him.

"Of course. It's hard not to."

"What do you have planned?"

"I don't know …" Holding me tighter, he adds, "A lot of days like this."


	28. Chapter 28

**I have a few chapters left for the story and if all goes well, it should be completed by this weekend! Yay! Thanks so much for sticking with me. Side note: as many of you know I published my second book "Jagged Hearts" this month. I'm ordering copies tonight so if you would like a copy from me, please PM me or let me know on facebook. Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 28:**

 **Invincible**

With every win I ask myself: _Is this man really mine? Could I possibly tame someone like this?_ When he's in the arena, he feels so far away from me, and yet, I feel like we're connected at the hip. When he moves, I move, too. Watching him, I feel the earth shift and everything else fade away. In my eyes, outside of his strong figure, everything is blurry. Nothing else matters.

Tonight, he'll ride again and I know tonight, I'll be just as fixated on him. As excited as I am to see him perform, I almost don't want tonight to come because right now, we're in our own little world. With the sun streaming in through the cracks in the blinds, casting beautiful shadows on my campion's face, I can't look away. He looks so soft and innocent while he sleeps. This morning, he has a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips. I wonder if he's having a nice dream. _A dream about me?_ I smile at the thought and nuzzle up against him, paying careful attention as to not wake him.

I don't want to tear him from his dreams. I want to watch him, enjoying the simple moment transpiring between us. A sigh passes through my lips as I wish every day could be like this: blissfully simple and carefree. Alone in our hotel room, I feel like there's just the two of us. Nothing exists outside this bed. Real life doesn't matter. The stresses from everyday life melt away. _Oh, baby, what have you done to me?_

He stirs, as if noticing my gaze, and slowly, he opens his eyes, blinking a few times before his gaze focuses in on me. While he slowly wakes up, I wonder if I should pretend like I wasn't watching him in his sleep. _Is it a little embarrassing? I am his girlfriend, after all._ Realizing he must already know I've been watching him, I give up and continue to do so, no longer feeling bashful about my voyeurism.

"Hey," he softly utters, reaching up to run his fingers through my messy hair. "You sleep well?"

"Well, I slept next to you."

"So?"

"So, of course I slept well." I smile at him, laying my head back down on the pillow next to him. "You?"

"After the other day, all I want to do is sleep. These competitions are starting it wear me out." He pauses for a moment and chuckles. "I can't compete like I used to when I was twenty-one, that's for sure."

"Well, you still look good out there to me, baby. Besides, you must be doing something right. You keep coming out on top."

"Luck," he says, teasing me.

"No, you're just that good."

"I guess so. Practice really pays off and I've been practicing for a very long time." Staring up at the ceiling, he's silent for a few minutes. It's a comfortable silence. A silence which makes me feel warm. Out of nowhere, he continues. "Honestly, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do this for," he says quietly, mostly to himself. "I know I'm not old by any means, but like I said before, I can't compete like I used to. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take advantage of my body like this."

He's quiet again and I wonder what I should say. I don't know much about the sport, but I could see how it could be taxing. I wonder if he's burning out or I wonder if there's something wrong, and he's not telling me. I lean against him, laying my arm across his chest as I pull him closer against my side.

"You look wonderful out there. Even from the bleachers, I can tell that. No one can ever take their eyes off you, Edward."

"It's because they're waiting for me to fuck up," he replies with a laugh.

"No, it's because you're beautiful out there. Beautiful and skilled … it's impossible to look away." He turns to me, shifting so he's laying on his side. "You love the sport. Everyone watching you can see that. You look like you love it more than anyone else."

He smiles at this, bending forward to press a quick kiss against my collar bone.

"Every last one of us loves it. That's why no one ever wants to leave it. I don't want to leave it. Even when I think I should, I can't bring myself to turn my back on something I love so much."

"Then don't. Ride for as long as you can."

"I will. I will as long as you're there with me-always watching."

I smile at this. _Why does he think he even has to ask? Of course, I'll be there. Always. I'll never be able to look away._

"Baby, I'll always be watching you. You don't give me another choice."

"I'll be watching you, too," he replies, taking my hand in his. "With whatever you do, I'll be watching."

 _God he's majestic._ As he rides, he captivates the audience. Seconds feel like hours as I find myself clinging to the edge of my seat. My knuckles are white and my breaths are coming fast as I watch him ballance on top of the bull. The energy he brings to this sport … God, it's indescribable. I can feel it in the bodies of everyone around me. It's like everyone can feel his love.

"Baby!" I cry out, cheering him on.

He's come up on top for the past few rodeos and I was sure that tonight, he would come out on top, too. A smile tugs on my lips as he passes the seven second mark and then suddenly, the bull changes direction. Edward's head whips down, his helmet hitting the bull's right horn before he's catapulted over the bull's head. A soft cry of disbelief escapes my lips as I rise to my feet. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening._

I hear the announcers' voices, but I can't listen. I want to run to him, but all I can do is watch in horror as men try to control the bull. It rushes toward Edward again, trampling over his left leg before someone finally manages to gain control over the bull. Tears fill my eyes as I watch Edward try to get up only to falter. Something's wrong; even though I'm far away from him now, I can feel it in my bones. Slowly, he tilts his head up and although I can't see his face through the helmet, I imagine his eyes are searching for me.

"It's going to be okay," I whisper, convincing myself. "It will all be okay, Edward. I promise."

From the stands, I try to breathe. While watching him be nearly carried out of the arena, I make a promise to myself. I will be strong for him. Whatever he needs, I'll be there. This freak accident won't define him. He knew the dangers; he understood the risks. _Still … I wonder if he ever imagined this would happen to him. We always feel so invincible. Did he feel invincible, too?_

"You are invincible, Edward," I mumble to myself. "But today, you were human."

 _Please God let him be okay. Let this not be the end._


	29. Chapter 29

****Warning** This hasn't been edited so I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes. If you see a giant error in this, feel free to PM me. Thanks everyone! I just couldn't leave you guys hanging for long!**

 **Chapter 29**

His hand is warm in mine. While I watch him sleep, his eyelids fluttering as he remains deep in a dream, my heart breaks for him. His injuries aren't as bad as I had imagined, but still … With a comminuted fracture in his tibia, he'll need surgery soon. Soon, but not yet. With his amount of swelling, surgery will have to wait. Staring down at his external fixator, tears prick my eyes. I want to be strong for him, I want to suppress them, but I can't.

 _He's not even awake … Why are you holding yourself together? Let it go … let yourself fall to pieces. Do it while he's asleep. Then, you can be the strength he needs._

Slowly, the tears begin to fall and then they come all at once. I can't control them; I don't want to. I need this release. Everything around me feels so surreal-like one horrible dream I wasn't waking up from. His form became fuzzy through the tears, mixing with the lights and colors around him. Everything became a haze as the emotions in my body escaped through my tears.

In his sleep, he looks peaceful. In his sleep, reality doesn't matter. He looks so young like this, so unaffected by the world around him. Despite his injuries, in his sleep, his body is completely relaxed. _I suppose the drugs have a little to do with that …_ Silently, I pray he will look just as peaceful when he wakes up. I pray this injury won't fracture his spirit.

 _He's so strong. He's strong but right now … God, he looks so vulnerable. What I wouldn't give to switch places with him …_

My head falls to my hands, and I cover my face. I can't look at him anymore. Closing my eyes, I push everything away, attempting to dull each one of my senses. I try to ignore the smell of iodoform; I try to close my ears to the sounds of beeps and muffled chatter. I attempt to imagine I'm someplace else.

"How are you holding up?"

My head whips around at the sound of our nurse's voice. She's been such a comfort today and I wish I could appear strong for her. For some reason, I always felt embarrassed crying in front of others; showing emotion made me feel uncomfortable-exposed. Whenever I got close to someone, I felt naked. Edward's the only person who I felt comfortable sharing part of my soul with. Which only makes this moment more painful.

Quickly, I wipe away my tears, allowing my hair to fall down around my face, blocking my expression. I nod my head but don't turn to look at her. Instead, my eyes train on the sleeping man beside me.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"You're allowed to be tired," she says as she steps forward. "We should be able to get him into surgery as soon as his swelling goes down." She takes another step forward and I feel her peering down at Edward's leg. Too afraid to take my eyes off of him, I don't turn my head to look at her. "It's looking a lot better. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"It feels like we've been here for days," I respond with a sad laugh.

"Time always seems to drag when someone you love is in pain." She turns on her heel but pauses for a moment before she walks away. "Can I get you anything to drink? You've been sitting here for so long, you must be thirsty."

She sounds like she wants to say more but doesn't. It seems like she wants to reassure me, but something's holding her back. _Perhaps it's unprofessional? Perhaps she doesn't know if the surgery will go well? Perhaps-No! Stop thinking this way! You're going to drive yourself crazy with worry if you keep over analyzing everything._

"Sorry. I saw the vending machines earlier but I couldn't bring myself to leave him," I begin as another pathetic, tired laugh escapes me. "If it's too much trouble-"

"It's not, Ms. Swan."

Now, I turn to her. Her warm eyes calm me down slightly and I feel my body relax in my chair. Although I've never met her before, something about her feels familiar to me. Maybe it's just her warmth and friendliness. Something about her aura puts me at ease. She smiles slightly and for some reason, I feel like everything will be okay. _She chose the right profession. She has such a way about her … I'll have to thank her when this is all over._

"Maybe just a bottle of water, then?" It comes out as more of a question.

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a moment."

With that, she leaves the room and I return my attention to Edward.

"Gosh … When this is through, let's run away together," I murmur as I reach forward and take his hand in mine. "Elope maybe?" I laugh at myself. After running away from every commitment I've ever been faced with, the idea of giving myself to someone now was almost foreign. However, it strangely felt like the most natural thing in the world. "God, what am I saying? You'd think I were the one who was all drugged up." I toy with his fingers, smiling as the warmth from his palm tickles my skin. "Eloping does sound nice, though. Besides, you'll have some time off soon. Unfortunately."

Tears fill my eyes again and before I can stop them, they spill over. Like this, he can't do anything for a long time. _This will kill him. When he wakes up…_ It's like a painter losing their vision; like a composer gone deaf. What I wouldn't give to trade places with him. I could handle it. I could handle it just fine if it meant he would be okay. If it meant he would ride again.

"After this, let's do something that will bring you joy, baby. I won't let this bump in the road get you down. Because that's all this is … a bump in the road. You'll ride again. I promise."

I feel silly talking to him while he's sleeping but I would like to believe that he can hear me. Maybe if I say the words enough, he'll believe them. This is just a bump in the road, after all. It's not the end for him. He has so much left to give; so much left to show the world. I won't let that potential go to waste.

My eyes are trained on the floor, memorizing the patterns of the tiles beneath my fidgeting feet. The sounds around me form one big blur and while I focus on insignificant details, avoiding the bigger picture. The energy in the waiting room weighs heavily on me. I can't escape it or ignore the anxiety it inspires.

 _Shouldn't he be out by now? How long does a surgery like this take?!_ Staring down at the time on my phone, I suddenly feel silly. _Wow, it's only been fifteen minutes. I need to stop worrying._ Standing up, I leave the room and move down the hallway toward the vending machines. My gaze remains trained on the multicolored tiles the whole way. I fear if I look up and see a doctor or any other employee, I'll become even more nervous. As soon as I reach the machines, my gaze dances back and forth between sodas and snacks. My breath catches in my throat as my eyes come across a bag of _Bugles_ as my mind transports me back to the road trip Edward and I shared together. _Things were so much easier then. Now that I'm so attached, everything hurts. And yet, everything is better, too. Is this what love feels life? Why do people chase after love if it has the possibility of causing so much pain?_

I purchased the chips and moved back to my seat. I don't care how much pain love causes, I want it. So, I try to calm myself as I wait for him. My stress won't help a thing. My anxiety won't turn back time or fix Edward. He'll need me when he gets out of surgery. _God, what will I even say to him? I can't imagine what he's going through._ I would compare this injury to if I broke all my fingers and couldn't paint but I know that wouldn't be a fair comparison. While I love painting, I haven't dedicated my life to it. I hadn't given it everything I had like Edward had given everything he had to bull riding. I never bled for my art-my passion. Edward had bled for his. Therefore, his pain should be greater than anything I could ever imagine.

An hour flies by like a day and I wonder how much longer I'll be able to sit here. I keep staring at the doors surrounding the waiting room, waiting for someone to pop out and give me some news. So far, nothing has happened. However, I can't seem to tear my gaze away. The hardest thing is waiting for some news concerning someone you love. Slowly, I allow my eyes to close as I lean back against my seat. _Maybe I can rest for a while. If I'm asleep, time will move by faster for me …_

The noises in the room fade away as I allow my mind to wander. With closed eyes and a stiff body, I move from one thought to the next. I think of the past, the present, and finally, the future. A future filled with Edward. I was always afraid of falling in love, of giving myself to another person, but now, I want to throw all those fears out the window and chase after the one man who has captured my heart completely. I see a future for us. I see it as clear as day. An engagement, a wedding, a pregnant belly leading to our very first child together, a house surrounded by nothing but trees and open fields, animals everywhere, and horses for our child to ride … I see it all as if I were watching a movie. Every image is beautiful and every image is mine.

"Ms. Swan?"

My eyes open at the sound of my voice and I turn to see a tired nurse smiling at me.

"You can come back now. He's just woken up and we moved him back to his room. He needs to fill out some paperwork and talk to the doctor about medications and then he'll be able to be discharged soon. Do you know where you plan on staying?"

"We have a hotel. It's not too far."

"Have him take it easy. He could stay overnight-"

"No, he'll want to leave. I'm sure he doesn't want to stay here," I interrupt her. Blushing, I wonder if that's what Edward would really want. I couldn't imagine him wanting to stay at a hospital but if he's in too much pain, I'm not sure if he'll want to go back to a hotel. "Of course, I can't speak for him …"

The nurse smiles at me and ushers for me to follow her back. I stand from my seat and with shaky legs and a rapid heartbeat, I follow her back down the hallway, through the doors, and back to Edward's room. As we reach the door and I can see him lying on the bed, gazing out the window, I'm not sure if I want to venture inside. I want to see him, of course, in fact, I want to throw my arms around him and cry into his chest, however, another part of me is afraid of what I'll find. I'm so worried this injury will break him.

"You can see him now," the nurse says with a smile in her voice, standing by the door at my side.

My flush deepens and my heart speeds up. "Sorry," I mumble as I move into the room.

"I'll give you two a moment. I'll be back shortly."

With that, she turns to move back to her nurse's station, leaving me alone with Edward. To my dismay, he doesn't acknowledge me at first. Silently, he continues to stare out the window. The only sounds in the room are coming from the monitors surrounding him and the TV near his bed. The television displays some run-of-the-mill daytime drama. Apparently, Edward hasn't wanted to change it. He looks so defeated and, before I know it, tears are filling my eyes. I quickly wipe them away, wanting to appear strong for the man before me.

"Baby?" I ask as I step forward.

One foot in front of the other, I move toward him. I'm hesitant, scared even, but that doesn't stop me. He needs me. I know he won't say that aloud, but I can feel it in my bones. This man needs me and I'll do everything in my power to be there for him.

"Edward," I say in a clear voice as I move to stand by his bed.

I rest my hand on the chair at his bedside and wait for him to turn his attention toward me. I can't tell if he's still disorientated from his surgery and the medication or if he's too emotional to talk to me. I hope it's the first. I hope he understands that he can open up to me, expressing every bit of himself. There isn't a part of him I wouldn't love or would consider weak.

He doesn't answer me and I decide to give him time as I quietly take a seat. Reaching out, I take hold of his hand and trace the veins with my fingers. I smile, thankful to finally know that he's safe. He made it through surgery and now he'll have to make a full recovery. _He'll be fine. He's safe … Oh, thank God._

"You really scared me today," I begin, smiling at the feeling of his warm, slightly flushed skin. "But, I wasn't scared too badly. I knew you were strong and because of that, I didn't have to worry about you too much."

I had worried a great deal; however, Edward doesn't have to know this. I should have had more faith in him but loving him as I do, it would have been impossible to be emotionless.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, becoming uncomfortable by his silence.

A few heartbeats pass before he answers.

"Fine, I guess."

I smile, happy to hear his voice. He spoke in a monotone but something is better than nothing. I'm just happy he's responding to me again.

"You look better than fine," I gush as I lean forward in my seat. "For a man who's just had surgery. You-"

"Bella," he stops me. He turns his gaze toward me and for a moment, I believe he's going to tell me to hush. However, as he looks at me, his gaze softens. "I love you," he whispers. "Thanks for being here."

"Where else would I go?"

He smiles slightly, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes are sad and his mind seems to be somewhere else entirely.

"I guess I can't compete for a while," he sarcastically states with a jaded smile.

"But you will compete again. I know you will," I insist, leaning down to press a kiss against the back of his hand.

"Once I hit twenty-six, I was worried about getting injured. It wasn't a debilitating worry, but it was always in the back of my mind when I wasn't on the bull. I had a minor accident. I was lucky then …" He shakes his head, looking back toward the window. "I wasn't as lucky today. If I had someone coaching me, I'm sure they'd say this is the end of the road for me. I guess it's a good thing I haven't had any help for a while now." Another humorless laugh escapes his lips.

"I don't think it's the end of the road for you, baby. It's just a bump in the road. You'll be riding again soon. I'm sure of it."

"I guess now I can focus on some other things I've been meaning to do."

"What else have you been meaning to do?"

He turns back to me and gives me a sleepy smile. "I don't know … I've got ideas."

"Do those ideas involve me?"

"Of course they involve you. That is … if you want to stay with an old man like me."

He gives me a teasing smile which fills my heart. _He's going to be all right. He couldn't smile like this if he were truly broken. Everything is going to be just fine._

"I'll always be by your side. Even when your old, gray, and moody," I joke, leaning down to press another kiss to his hand.

"That's good to hear. God, baby, if you weren't here right now … I don't know what I would do. Facing this alone … I don't even want to think about it. I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you, too. You ready to get out of here soon? The nurse said you could be discharged tonight if you wanted."

"Yeah, I'm ready to get the hell out of here." He laughs and then flenches before he relaxes against the bed. "God, I feel weak."

"You just had surgery," I point out. "You're doing a lot better than I thought you would be doing."

"Come on, Bells. I thought you had faith in me. I'll make a speedy recovery. I'm sure of it." He looks down at his leg for a moment before he returns his attention to me. Smiling, he says, "I guess you'll have to be on top for a while."

I flush, staring at him in disbelief. _After everything that's happened today, this man is still thinking about sex._

"Aren't you too worn out to even think about that?"

"Do I look worn out to you?"

I roll my eyes, happy that he's joking around with me.

"You should be."

"I'm only kidding, Bells. Tonight, I just want to hold you."

"I think we can manage that." I smile.

"Hopefully we can manage that forever because I want to hold onto you for that long."

 **A/N: Okay guys, I'm not a doctor and despite doing a little research on Google and having a few surgeries myself, I'm not an expert. So, excuse me if any of this is wrong. I know if you work in the medical field, you might be cringing at some of these mistakes. So, sorry about that!**

 **If everything goes according to plan, this story should only have four more chapters to go! Yay! Thanks for sticking with me everyone. I've never encountered such terrible writer's block but I really wanted to push through and finish this story for you. I hate reading WIPS that haven't been updated in years so I really don't want to do that with any of my stories. So, my resolution for this year was to try to finish all my current WIPS and not start any new ones until that goal is reached. When I first started writing fanfic a few years ago, I wanted to post every single idea I had. Now, I've really calmed down a lot. I published my first fanfic in November of 2016! I can't believe I've been part of this awesome community for this long! (I really hope my writing has improved lol).**

 **Thanks again, everyone! Please review. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**So, I have two more chapters planned for this story! I don't know why, but this one really was hard for me to write. I really struggled with writer's block and felt like the entire story was really messy. However, so many people expressed interest in this story and I didn't want to give up. I want to finish all of my stories for you guys. Even though this was a battle to get through, I'm happy I stuck with it. It's far from perfect, but I think it's still readable. Thanks so much for sticking with me and reading my stories! While I'm bad at responding to comments because I'm so busy between work, writing, and studying, they all mean the world to me! I tear up sometimes reading them. Okay, I'll stop rambling now and let you read the chapter. This hasn't been edited, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Like usual, I was too excited to not post it right away. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 30:**

 **A Surprise**

The music in Global Coffee mixed with the strong, three shots of espresso in my drink bring me back to life. It's been a long, hard few weeks for Edward and me. His struggle has been far different from mine, but I've struggled, too. Watching him recover had been difficult because I would have given anything in the world to take his pain away-to make things better. Just watching him had felt horrible. When I had helped, I had felt there was only so much I could do. Even now, I wish there was more. Physical therapy has been difficult for him and watching him almost breaks my heart. He's so determined to get better and overcome this. I'm glad he has a goal he's working toward, otherwise, I fear he would fall to pieces.

While he doesn't express any fear, anger, or anxiety, I can feel that it's there. It has to be. He lost something he loved. Although the loss is temporary, it's still just as potent. _He must feel that loss… he must carry that weight…_ He smiles through his therapy; even when it hurts, he smiles, not allowing his world to faze him. I love that about him. It makes me believe no matter what the future has in store, he'll find a way to be happy. This puts me at ease. I think part of my fear of commitment came from the possibility of unhappiness-of dissatisfaction.

My gaze roams to the clock near the pickup counter and my spirits brighten as I realize it's almost time. I gather my things, not wanting Edward to have to wait for long. While he plasters on a pleasant expression when he's there, when his time's up, the energy in his eyes tends to fade and he's ready to go. I don't blame him. Being surrounded by workout equipment when you can barely move would seem daunting to anyone, especially a man as athletic as Edward.

Grabbing a to-go cup for my coffee and another muffin for me and a chocolate chip scone for Edward, I move to leave, eager to see him. I nibble on my muffin on the way, careful not to get too many crumbs on the seats of Edward's truck. _Not that he would notice … he doesn't notice the little details anymore … too wrapped up in his injury._

Shaking that thought from my head before it weighs on my too heavily, I adjust the radio, scanning through stations until I find the perfect song. As the familiar melody fills the truck, I relax against the driver's seat, slowly beginning to take a load off. I think my calm demeanor helps Edward. If I'm calm, he wants to be calm, too. _I wish he knew he didn't have to be strong all the time. He could let his emotions go …_

I roll to a stop outside of Reaction and park my car and wait for the clock to hit two-thirty. I would go wait inside, but I have a hunch that Edward doesn't like me watching him like this. So, I sit outside and look in my rearview mirror, waiting for him to enter the reception area. _Should I go inside and help him to the truck today? Or, should I let him walk out here on his own? Which one would he want?_

Before I can ponder the question too much, movement in my rearview mirror catches my gaze and I peer up at the reflection to find Edward coming toward the truck with a determined look on his handsome face. In the short time he's been up and moving, he's perfected using crutches. To some, this may seem like nothing, but to a girl who's clumsy and has hurt herself a time or two before, it's no easy feat. I'm proud of him. I'm proud of his positive attitude and his progress. He keeps surprising me at every turn.

Unable to help myself, I swing open the driver's side door and slip out, greeting him with a grin. He looks exhausted-cute exhausted-but smiles back at me.

"How'd it go today, baby?"

"It was good," he replies as he reaches the truck and stands near the passenger side door. "Better than last time. I really feel like it's getting easier." He shrugs and balances himself for a moment, opening the passenger door for himself. He seems relieved that I didn't help him this time.

"Easier is good," I respond as I watch him slide into the passenger seat before tossing his crutches into the cab of the truck. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slide back into the driver's seat and bring the truck to life again. "You still going to your session this Thursday?"

"Yep." He smiles before turning his gaze to the outside, leaning his head against the passenger window. "The more sessions the better, really. I want to get back as soon as possible. I know I have to take it easy … but there's only such much leisure I can take." He laughs, and I smile, too.

"You're definitely not a man of leisure."

"No, not yet. Maybe when I'm old and gray one day." He's silent for a moment, before adding, "I don't know how you'll put up with me then. I'll probably be restless."

My heart skips a beat and suddenly, I feel embarrassed by how quick my pulse has become. I can't help it, though. When he imagines his future, he sees me there with him. For a moment, I allow myself to imagine a future, too. I imagine Edward old, handsome, and gray. Despite the years we've been together, I can still feel the warmth of his embrace, craving it like I had when we first met.

"What are you thinking about?"

Edward's voice centers me and I notice that now, he's looking at me.

"I was thinking about the future, too."

"Really? What about it?"

"I was just thinking that I'll never grow tired of you."

"You say that now …" he teases.

"No, I mean it," I assure him.

I gaze over at him to find a ghost of a smile on his face. He seems lost in thought. When he's contemplative like this, he's so beautiful.

"I guess you'll have to prove that to me, then," he says quietly and with a faint smile, he turns his gaze back to the window.

***RODEO NIGHTS***

"Come on, Bells … Wake up already."

Slowly, my eyes open and I'm momentarily fazed by the sunlight streaming through the cracks in our blinds. The room is quietly, peaceful, and I want to spend more time in bed. As I begin to slowly wake up, my eyes move to find Edward sitting at my side, watching me with an eager expression. My gaze moves from him, to our digital clock, and I find it's only half past eight. A groan escapes my lips as I turn on my side, closing my eyes with a huff.

"Baby … I thought today we were going to relax?"

"We are going to relax," he insists. "I just have plans for today. So, come on, get up!"

"Just one more hour …" I moan.

"Come on. Get up and get ready. Let's have breakfast."

"Here? We never make breakfast."

"No, let's go out."

I open my eyes and judge his expression. He looks relaxed as his smile lights up his entire face. It's like he's glowing from the inside out. I don't want to look away from him. _Ever._ Watching his smile, I comply and move to sit up. My back creaks, my neck aches, and my body yearns for another hour of sleep, but if he's planned today, I won't disappoint him.

"I ran a bath for you and put in those bubbly things you like."

I smile at this. "Bath bomb?"

"Yeah, whatever those things are," he confirms.

For a moment, I swear he's blushing, but before I can look too long, he turns his face away and gestures toward the bathroom. I slide out of bed and traverse across the room, wanting to see his hard work. I smile at the sight as I enter the bathroom and find my sweet pea candle lit and a warm bath colored pastel pink from my bath bomb. Edward follows me into the bathroom, quick with his crutches, and leans against the doorframe, watching as I undress. I undress slowly for him, bending over as I slid off my pajama pants and panties. I hear him exhale behind me but he doesn't make a move. Feeling his eyes on me makes me blush and after I remove my top, I turn around to face him.

"You want to join me?"

"No, I'm already dressed. Enjoy yourself. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

My blush deepens as he moves away, leaving me to my bath. As I sink into the water, I feel my sore body relax. A sigh escapes my lips as I close my eyes and slide my back down the acrylic. I stop when the water reaches just below my eyes and hear the faint sound of my bones cracking beneath the water's surface. _This is bliss._ Not wanting to be away from Edward for long, I relax for a few more minutes before I wash my hair and body. As I work the bar of soap along the curves of my legs, I consider how much effort Edward has probably put into today. With his injury, I should be the one doing this sort of thing for him, and yet, he's doing it for me. I'm so grateful for him.

Pulling the plug on the tub, I remain seated while the water slowly drains. For some reason, my heart is pounding. For some reason, I'm nervous about today. A _good_ nervous, I think. For some reason, I can't stop smile as I dry my hair and style it. My mind runs through memories of meeting Edward as I begin to apply makeup. I remember the way he looked when I first met him: cocky and beautiful. When I first met him, he seemed like the type of man I would love to hate; the type of man who was too beautiful to be a decent boyfriend. I smile at the thought. _He's too good. I don't deserve him._

All my life, I've been a girl who's run from everything. Now, I want to run toward Edward with open arms. _It's weird, isn't it? Can I truly turn around so quickly?_ I finish my makeup and take a moment to look at my reflection. I've kept my makeup understated and romantic; that, along with my big curls, I feel beautiful. Biting down on my bottom lip, I turn toward our closet and look for the perfect outfit. It doesn't take me long to find a jean dress I bought recently which flatters all of my curves. It's the one button-up dress I could find that doesn't gap around my breasts. I grab a pair of cotton panties and my favorite lace demi-cup bra and put them on before sliding on the dress and buttoning it up. I pair the dress with a white cardigan and pale blue tights before sliding on a pair of flats.

My outfit is dressier than usual but I feel like today's a special occasion. If Edward planned the whole day just for me, I want to look my best for him. Besides, he seemed a little dressier, too. In black jeans and a navy button-down, he looks too handsome for words. I want to look equally attractive. _If that's possible… Edward seems to outshine everyone._

"I'm ready," I say as I enter the living room.

Edward's sitting on the couch, watching TV and his entire demeanor changes as he looks at me. He perks up instantly and gets up from his seat so quickly, he almost falls back down due to his injury. I giggle at his enthusiasm, unable to help myself.

"What's gotten into you today?"

He chuckles and regains his footing. "Nothing much. I'm just excited to get to spend the day with my girlfriend. Since I got hurt, we barely go out anymore. Having lunch after physical therapy sessions isn't too exciting."

"I like doing that, though," I counter.

"I know." He smiles. "You're always there to cheer me up."

"I'm not there to cheer you up. I'm there because I want to be around you."

He laughs at this and moves toward me. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." I grab my purse and follow him out, picking up the keys to his truck. "You have the entire day planned?"

"Yep," he responds, imitating me. "But don't ask a bunch of questions. It's a surprise."

"I have to drive, don't I?"

"I can do it."

"Edward."

"Okay, you can do it. I'll give you directions. I doubt you've been to any of these places, so, it'll be a surprise regardless."

"I'm not too keen on surprises."

"You'll like what I have planned. I promise."

**RODEO NIGHTS**

We eat at a place I've never been: 150 sunset. Edward's animated throughout breakfast, more awake than I've ever seen him in the morning. He's almost jittery, even before our coffee arrives. I've never seen him like this before. He's almost childlike as he sits across from me. The smile I saw early this morning never leaves his face. We both order breakfast tacos and Edward talks about the day ahead. He doesn't give too much away, but it seems that he's taken into consideration everything I ronaly like to do. He talks about shopping, sightseeing, and seeing a movie. He wants to have lunch at one of his favorite spots and have dinner in town. _I wonder what's brough all of this on…_

"You've really gotten cabin fever, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asks before taking a long drink of his coffee.

"I mean, we really haven't gotten out much lately. Now, you want to do everything there is to do."

"I just want to do everything with _you_. Everything's new when I have you to do it with. Besides, there's so many places we haven't been together yet. We've been in El Paso for a while now and it seems like you haven't seen much of it."

"Well, that's because I spend my days and nights in bed with you."

He chuckles at this, leaning back in his seat. "I know, I know. I've kept you locked away."

"I can't believe that even with your injury, you're always wanting to-"

"Two orders of breakfast tacos," our waiter interrupts, causing me to blush at where my statement was going.

I smile at the waiter as he sets down our food and checks on us before turning to leave.

"I'm always wanting to have sex?" Edward finishes for me. "Well, I have to work off all this excess energy somehow. While I can't ride bulls, it's nice to be able to ride something," he teases.

My face heats up and I look down at my food, smiling. Edward chats about his plans to return to bull riding as we eat. I'm so proud of him for not giving up because of a spout of bad luck. The determination in his voice inspires me, too. I feel silly for not working hard when I've had no reason not to. Even when Edward's been dealt a bad hand, he still works through it. I wish I had that sort of work ethic-that sort of drive. _Maybe it's because I feel like no one's ever cared about anything I'm doing. Or perhaps, that's just an excuse …_

After breakfast, we do some shopping. Stopping by a few boutiques and smaller shops around town. Edward insists on buying me everything I like. I try to stop him, but every time I do he says, "Today is a special day. I want you to feel special." I wonder what makes today so special. Maybe it's just that we're going out for the first time since his injury. We haven't gone on many dates like this lately; maybe Edward feels guilty about that. Although, he definitely shouldn't. I've been planning on treating him to a special day for a while now. Of course, he's beaten me to it.

After we've finished shopping, we go to lunch, giving Edward a break. He rubs the soreness from his arms as we look over the menu at Block. While the doesn't complain about the crutches, I know how uncomfortable they are. We eat and drink a beer before Edward insists we move on to his next plan for the day.

While leaving the restaurant, Edward's jittery at my side. He seems excited and due to his excitement, I become excited, too. I slide into the driver's seat as Edward takes his place beside me in the passenger seat. He connects his phone to the car's bluetooth and presses play on a playlist he has pulled up. The sound of an acoustic guitar fills the truck as I back out of our parking spot and pull on to the road. Edward directs me, but doesn't tell me where we're going. While I want to know, I don't ask, humoring him as I follow his lead. When we finally arrive at our destination I gasp. I never would have guessed he would want to go to a place like this. _A man like Edward … wanting to go to a rose garden …_

"Are you surprised?" he asks as I roll into a stop, parking the truck.

"Surprised? Yeah … What made you want to come here?"

He smiles, opening his passenger door. "There's something I wanted you to see."

My heart begins to beat quickly in my chest as I turn off the truck and open my driver's side door. I slide out, almost feeling like I'm dreaming as I follow Edward. This place is beyond words. It's just as beautiful as the man by my side. The garden is quiet, without many people. I'm grateful for this. It makes me feel like I'm alone with Edward in our own little paradise.

We walk in silence. We've been talking all day and now, it feels like it's too peaceful to talk. So instead, we soak in the day, committing it to memory. I don't know why, but I feel like today is something I'll look back on. Sometimes, you just know when you're experiencing a moment, that it's a moment you'll always cherish. This is one of those moments. This time with Edward is something I'll forever cherish.

I'm so wrapped up in my feelings and the beautiful scenery around me, I barely notice when Edward stops walking. I bathe in the beautiful feeling the roses provide as my body comes to a stop, too. I give Edward a questionable look, wondering why we're not continuing, and he smiles at me. His cheeks flush, and his gaze drops down to the walkway. My gaze drops, too, wondering what he's looking at.

Tears fill my eyes and my heart rate accelerates. One tear falls and then another as a smile pulls at my lips. Written in chalk are the words, _Marry me, Bells?_ My mind runs a mile a minute and slowly, I pull my gaze away to look at the man who's captured more than my heart-the man who's captured my entire soul.

"I can't get down on one knee or anything …" he begins as he pulls a small black box out of his pocket.

I laugh in disbelief. _I can't believe this is happening… Edward… This really is forever, isn't it?_ I smile so hard my face hurts and Edward stops for a moment, smiling at me, too. In this moment, everything else evaporates and there's only him and me.

"You've run away from a lot, but I hope you never run from me because I want to keep you forever. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I loved what I was born to be doing, but you changed that. You changed me. From the moment you slid into my truck, I knew there was something special about you. I didn't know what it was … but I could tell you were different. You're unlike anyone I've ever met. You make me want to live, Bells. _Really_ live. Before, I was just going through the motions, just like you. Now, however, I want to chase after everything. For the rest of my life, I want to chase after you. If you let me, I'll always be by your side. And in return, I hope you'll always be by mine." He opens the box, revealing the most beautiful ring. It isn't huge or overly flashy but still gorgeous and perfect for me. It's the ring I would have chosen for myself. "So, Bells, want to get hitched, baby?"

Wiping away the tears, my smile grows. _Forever with Edward? What more could I want?_ I won't run from this, this time. Nothing felt right to me before but now, I feel like I'm just where I belong.

"Of course, I want to. Someone needs to keep you in check," I tease as happy tears continue to fall.

Slipping on my engagement ring, he asks, "Was that a good surprise?"

"The best surprise," I confirm. "I can't believe I'll get to be with you forever. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one, Bells. I'll always be the lucky one."


	31. Chapter 31: A Wedding

**Hey, everyone! This is the final chapter before the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me through my major writer's block with this story. I started off strong, but really got lost midway through.** _ **But**_ **I really wanted to finish it for you guys. I kept reading your comments on Facebook and your reviews on here and just knew I had to complete it. Thanks so much for taking time to read this story. Thanks Rita for pimping it out ages ago when it first started. And thanks to** _ **everyone**_ **who pimped it out and talked about it. Seriously, it means the world to me. Some people ask if this story is something I would publish. Firstly, that's super sweet. However, I really don't think it's that great. If I did publish it eventually, I would have to do tons of research and really rework it. While writing this, I had pretty bad depression and I think that's probably what made writing it so hard. Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling to you guys like I always do. I really hope you enjoyed my fluffy cowboy story. I wanted to write something fun and drama free and I hope this delivered. Please enjoy this last chapter! I think I'll be posting the epilogue later tonight!**

 **Chapter 31:**

 **A Wedding**

 _The image staring back at me makes me feel faint. When I first put on this gown, I felt beautiful. Now, I want to rip it off. Sighing, I try to advert my gaze; however, I find it's impossible. Staring at my reflection is like watching a car accident-it's so horrible, I can't tear my eyes away._ Is this really me? Am I really doing this?

 _My gaze drops to my feet, peering down at my borrowed shoes. I went through all the steps for today, never missing or overlooking anything. I thought if I got involved in planning my own wedding, I would be excited. However, the excitement never came. I just felt … empty. I thought once I put on the dress today, I would feel something, but even now, I feel utterly emotionless._

That's a sign, isn't it? What more of a sign do I need?

 _I've never yearned for commitment. I've been too busy finding myself to even consider having a relationship with anyone. I've been so lost-so confused-and I always felt that it wasn't fair to be committed because of that. The person I'm with would need me and I would never be able to give myself fully. I would only be able to give a part of myself. And today, I don't even want to give that much. Why give away the only part of myself I know?_

" _It's time."_

 _I turn to find my mother, dressed and ready for the occasion with a satisfied smile on her face._

" _It's time."_

" _It's time."_

" _It's time."_

 _My brain repeats as my heart speeds up._

" _It's time."_

 _No!_

" _It's time."_

 _No!_

" _It's time."_

 _No!_

"Bells!"

My eyes shoot open as Edward's grip gently shakes me awake. I flush, feeling embarrassed. Slowly, I wipe the sleep from my eyes and turn my gaze to capture his.

"Sorry," I apologize, moving to a sitting position. Edward moves, too, sitting up and pulling me against his frame. "I was having a nightmare."

"'Bout what?"

"I don't know," I lie, not wanting to worry him. I don't want him to think that I have doubts. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I want him. However, my nightmare made me anxious. Now, I want to run toward Edward even faster.

"How have you forgotten already? You just woke up a moment ago," Edward teases before he bends down and presses a kiss against my messy hair.

"I was dreaming about before …"

"Before?"

"Yeah, before I met you." I turn, smiling at him. "The only 'before' there is. Now, there's only 'after.' _After_ you came into my life."

Edward smiles at this, obviously satisfied with my comment. "What was your life like before me?"

"Boring." I laugh, leaning my head down to rest against his shoulder. "I always tried to do the 'right' thing. I never felt like I was much to be proud of … but I never wanted to let anyone down, either. I just wanted to do right by everyone. Before I knew it, I barely knew myself. One day, I just had a complete identity crisis, I guess. And then my wedding day came around and I barely recognized myself in the mirror. I remember thinking, 'This can't be me.' I don't know … I guess I freaked myself out. Then, I just ran. Ran away from all of it."

"I hope you never run away from me."

"That's impossible."

I feel Edward turn and watch as his gaze moves to the clock on our bedside table. Then, he grabs his phone and removes his arm from around my waist to quickly type something into Google.

"What's up?" I ask, watching him.

"Wait. I'm just thinking …" he says as he scans through something on his phone.

"What are you thinking about? It's nearly two-thirty."

"I think I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"What do you say … we run away together," he suggests, turning to smile at me.

"Run away together?" I repeat as my mind tries to comprehend his words.

"Elope." Edward smiles before quickly kissing me on the lips. "Let's run away together and get hitched. I want to belong to you, Bells. Why wait?"

"Edward …" I begin, flushing all over. "You really want to do that? You don't want to have a big wedding?"

"We can one day. We can plan something extravagant and invite everyone we know. But for now, I just want to share these moments with you. I guess you can say, I just want to be selfish. I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with family and friends just yet. Besides, then I know you won't make a dash for the door on the big day."

"Elope," I say, mulling it over.

"Come on, Bells. What do we got to lose? You want to spend your life with me, don't you?" And then, his signature cocky smirk tugs on his lips and I fall in love with him all over.

"Of course, I do."

"Then, there's a flight in two hours. Get ready, I'll buy the tickets, and then we can go. Today could be the very first day of our forever together."

"I'll start the shower," I say, barely believing myself. Happiness bubbles in my chest as I lean forward and press my lips against his, releasing all of the passion in my body. I pull away, out of breath, feeling better than ever.

"I'll get the tickets."

I jump off the bed and nearly trip over my own feet as excitement bubbles in my breast. _The feeling I was chasing on my very first wedding day. The feeling I could never find. Until now …_

"Don't leave me hanging, Bells," Edward says as he pulls up his phone to buy the tickets.

"I never could. Besides, I've been waiting too long for you already."

**RODEO NIGHTS**

The airport is packed. I hadn't asked where we were going, but knowing Edward, I'm sure it's some place over-the-top. In this moment, I feel so alive. Every inch of my being is on fire. The day that lies ahead of us will be the first day in our forever. I feel strangely calm. I can't explain the feeling, but there isn't a single worry inside of me. In my heart, there isn't a worry or care in the world, but there is this indescribable feeling. It's like something's humming inside of me; there's an energy that's waiting to be released. I can feel it buzzing from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

 _I wonder if Edward is just as calm…_

I think the calm feeling comes because today, I'm sure of my decision. I'm happy with the path I'm taking. Truly, it's the best feeling in the world. It's like I'm just where I'm meant to be; I've finally found my home.

"How are you feeling, Bells? Ready to board soon?"

"I feel perfect." I smile, feeling as if the happiness inside of me is shining through my expression. "Where are we headed, anyway? You've done a pretty good job distracting me this entire time, so I still have no idea."

"Guess."

I roll my eyes, smiling at him.

He bends forward, kisses the tip of my nose, and tells me, "We're headed to Vegas. I know it's stereotypical, but I think it's perfect for us."

"It is perfect." I give him a quick peck. "You're perfect."

We flirt back and forth until we hear our plane is boarding. Then, my heart begins to beat faster. We're one step closer. I carry our carry-ons and follow Edward as he moves through the crowd on his crutches. I fall into step beside him. As we move, I feel as if we were one person-one unit. I don't know where he begins, and I end. Our energy mixes in the air around us, creating something uniquely our own.

** RODEO NIGHTS**

"Bells? Baby, it's over."

My eyes flutter open and I turn my gaze to meet Edward's.

"What?"

"You drifted off a little bit ago. I didn't have the heart to wake you. Although, you fell asleep while I was telling you how I got started bull-riding."

I smile at this, sitting up. "How did you?"

He smirks and bends forward to kiss my forehead. "I'll tell you some other time. When you're more awake. Now, let's go. We're almost the last ones one the plane."

"Do you know where we're staying?" I ask, rising from my seat and sliding out into the aisle, giving him room to maneuver out into the aisle as I grab our carry-ons.

"Maybe."

I smile at this, enjoying his teasing. "Do you know what we're doing? What the plan is?"

"Maybe." He smirks. .

"Edward," I begin before he stops me.

"I planned everything. Your job is to sit back and enjoy. Let me take care of you, okay?"

"Okay," I agree, flushing.

"I'll be taking care of you for the rest of your life, so, you better get used to it now."

** RODEO NIGHTS**

"Did I mention I was afraid of heights?" I murmur as a nervous laugh trickles through my lips.

His arms wrap around me, pulling me close. I feel his breath against my neck, causing my flesh to become covered in goosebumps. I allow my body to melt against his and savor this moment-the final minutes before I become his wife. Still, everything feels surreal. Staring out the windows, gazing down from eight hundred feet in the sky, I find myself completely breathless. _Chapel in the Clouds … I thought Edward was joking and yet, he surprises me again._

"I don't remember you saying so … I'm glad you got over it today. This view is incredible."

"Me or the sky?" I tease, turning to look at him.

In the dress Edward purchased for me earlier today, I feel beautiful. In a short-sleeved, white lace dress with a full, tulle-lined skirt, I feel gorgeous, albeit untraditional. _It's perfect for me. This whole day is perfect for me._ Edward is equally handsome in a pair of black slacks and a white, button-down shirt. I want to eat him up in this.

He smiles at me, almost as if he could hear my thoughts and bends down to kiss me gently on the nose. "I don't know …" he says, not answering my question.

My gaze returns to the sky. Edward tightens his hold on me and I smile as I feel his heartbeat thumping against my spine. It's such a soothing feeling; the thumping is a sound I play in my head over and over again when I need to calm down. In this moment, I imagined I would be stressed-ready to run even-but I'm at ease. So at ease, I barely recognize myself.

"Are you almost ready to do this?"

"Are they ready for us?" I counter.

"They should be soon…" he trails off before bending down to tickle my neck with a quick kiss. "I can't believe you're really here. I can't believe you didn't run."

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course. You've run away before."

"Not from you."

He's quiet for a moment before answering. "Well, you didn't want to come with me when I first went on the road … I had thought that was your version of running at the time."

"I couldn't decide," I murmur.

He shifts his weight, leaning on one of his crutches. "I know, I know. It was a lot to ask of you … but so is this."

I turn to look at him and he smiles, looking almost bashful. "Maybe that's why I chose this venue: the chapel in the clouds. I guess I saw the hotel and thought you'd have a hard time running."

"I wouldn't run away from you, Edward. _Never_."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Bells. You have a lifetime to prove it to me. In return, I promise to give you every reason to stay."

"You already do give me every reason to stay. Honestly, I worry I'm not good enough for you."

Edward chuckles at this. "How could you think that?"

"Well, every girl always chases after you. No matter where we go, there's always some girl interested."

"Yeah? Well, they're men interested in you, too. I'm not just imagining things."

"I guess now they'll be able to look at the rings and see we're taken. There won't be a question in their minds anymore."

Before Edward says anything else, a woman interrupts us. "We're ready for you now," she says, smiling as she signals for us to follow her.

"You ready to do this?"

"Don't I look ready?" I respond with a flushed smile.

"You don't have your running shoes?" Edward continues to tease.

"Babe, stop."

"Okay, okay." Together we walk toward the door leading to the beginning of the rest of our lives. "I can't believe we're finally ready to flip to the next chapter … Time really flies by, doesn't it?"

"It's strange," I respond as we reach the door. "I want time to fly, so I can experience what it's like to live out my life with you, however, I want time to stop so I can live in this moment forever. Sometimes, I feel like it's all moving too fast and sometimes, I feel like it's not moving fast enough. I'm so excited for the future but also so scared to leave the present."

"Let's just soak up this moment, okay? The future will be waiting for us when we're ready." And with that, Edward shifts his weight and removes one hand from his crutch as he reaches forward to push open the door for us.

The scene before me is a dream. Suddenly, I wonder if I'm really awake, or if I'm just imagining all of this. Is this too good to be true? I can't recall doing anything extraordinary to deserve this life or this night with Edward. I want to pinch myself. Perhaps all those fairy tale stories I loved so much as a child have all gone to my head.

After we enter the room, everything becomes a blur. Somehow, I make it before the minister. Somehow, I listen to the words falling from his lips. Somehow, I soak in the scenery around me. Somehow, I commit the feelings flowing through my body to memory. What I focus on most, is Edward's expression. The look in his eyes expresses all the words he could never say. Honestly, I don't think there _are_ words to describe the way he's looking at me. I feel like his entire universe. I wonder if the look in his eyes is similar to the look in mine. Before I know it, he is speaking. I watch his mouth form the words before tears cause my vision to become too blurry.

"Bella, you tumbled into my life out of nowhere. I wasn't looking for you, but I'm glad I found you. Honestly, I never felt alone before. I never knew I was missing anything. Then, you came with your bright smile and your charming attitude and I found myself completely smitten." Edward smirks, winks at me, and then continues. "I'm lucky to have you. I've chased after my dreams and they've made me happy but nothing compares to the way you make me feel or the way you make me smile. I love you, Bells. I love you now and I know I'll love you when I'm old and gray. There's no getting rid of me because even if you run, I'll chase after you."

**RODEO NIGHTS**

Our first kiss since becoming one was incredible but this … _Am I dreaming? Can he really manage to do these things with his mouth? I feel like I'm floating … I feel like I'm …_ I feel myself sliding over the edge, crying out as my orgasm trickles through me. My core pulses around his fingers; my clit throbs against his lips. His tongue dips out of his mouth to lick my folds, causing my orgasm to feel even more powerful. His shoulders push against my thighs, causing me to open my legs wider for him. I gaze down at him, finding him peering up at me as he continues to play with my pussy.

"I want you forever," I murmur as I drift down from my orgasm.

"You have me forever, don't you remember?"

"I guess I've been so focused on your mouth, I've forgotten."

"Is that so?"

Slowly, he begins to kiss his way up my thigh, kisses my pubic bone, the curve of my belly, before his tongue dips out and licks its way up to my breasts. He kisses both nipples before he moves to my collar bone and neck. My heart pounds in my chest and I'm certain Edward can feel it against the curves of his lips.

"Want to become focused on the rest of me?" He asks as he raises his head from my neck and meets my gaze. "I want to feel all of you. You've made me wait all day."

"Oh, poor baby. You had to go a day without sex. That must be horrible …"

"I've been fine with it in the past, but now that I have you, I just want it all the time."

"You're insatiable." I smile, loving every minute of this.

His arms come down around me, resting at my sides as he brings his lips to meet mine. His mouth is gentle at first, teasing, before the passion bubbling inside of his body overflows into mine. He kisses me until it's dizzying, and then kisses me some more. His fingers play with the waves of my hair, rubbing against its softness as he becomes rough with me. _Just the way I like it most._

All thoughts escape me as I focus on the feel of him. The sensations in my body cause my blood to boil and soon, I'm dancing along with his every movement-never getting enough of him. Our clothes fall completely away, but I'm too far gone and enthralled by him to notice. My body relaxes against the mattress completely as I feel his throbbing cock line up with my entrance. He regards me for a moment, meeting my gaze as my body slowly opens up for him, accommodating his erection. Tonight feels different than usual. The spark between us feels more like a fire ready to consume us both. I bask in it, wanting to be consumed completely as he fucks me.

His movements are slow at first, teasing as if he were rediscovering my body. He sucks on my collar bone, treating me gently with his mouth which juxtaposes the movements of his cock as he slams into me again and again. His strokes are long and leisurely, but their force nearly knocks us both off of the bed. He raises his head from my neck and smiles at me before beginning to increase his speed. Suddenly, I feel like I'm falling over the edge again, nearing another orgasm. I want to take him with me this time. I want us to find our release together.

For the first time, I feel like there's nothing between us-nothing separating him from me. While he drives into me, I feel like we're a single person as we move in unison. I'm ravenous for him; I could eat him alive. I want him so much closer. I want to take him inside me deeper and deeper until I feel like I've consumed him. My nails move along the skin of his back, digging in until he moans at the sensation. My tongue moves along his cheek before licking the helix of his right ear. I feel his ragged breaths tickling my hot, slick skin. His sweat mixes with mine as we move closer and closer to the edge, preparing to jump off to discover our shared bliss.

"I love you," I gasp. Although, the words don't feel like enough.

Love barely describes my feelings for him. Love seems almost like a shallow word. I feel like my feelings have so much more depth. One word couldn't describe them. Although, I don't know the words to properly explain the feelings raging in my heart, I do know that Edward is someone I never want to let go of; someone I want to consume as I allow him to consume me. The thought of a life without him causes physical pain. _That has to be more than just "love." Maybe my feelings could only be described by a word that hasn't been invented yet … Until it has, I suppose I could use these words: warmth, happiness, passion, obsession, devotion, laughter, companionship, friendship, patience, exhilaration …_ As my mind continues to ramble, my body finds its release.

My eyes open, finding the most beautiful sight: Edward cumming. His brows are knitted together, one of his teeth bites down on his body lip, and a vein in his neck pulses as he fills me with his cum. My orgasm rips through me as I watch him. He's never cum inside of me before. We always used protection but tonight, I wanted things to be different. I didn't want a single barrier between us. I wanted to feel him in a way I've never have.

Coming down from his orgasm, he bends forward and presses a kiss against my forehead before he slides out of me and moves to lay down at my side. He kisses my neck, my shoulder, and my collar bone as I come down from my orgasm, too. Exhilaration runs through me and already, I want to do it again. This time, I want to be in charge. I want to show him that he isn't the only one that's good at riding.

Before I move to get him hard again, I have to ask, "Did you always think it would end up like this?"

I feel him relax completely against my side. Bringing his hand up, he gently takes hold of my chin and tilts my head toward him. When I meet his gaze, he smiles and says, "You were a wild card, Bells. I had no way of knowing anything. Honestly, I never thought about getting married anytime soon. However, I did dream of you in white."

"Really?" I ask with an astonished laugh. "You dreamed of seeing me in a wedding dress?"

He chuckles at this. "Well, I've seen you in a wedding dress before," he teases. I playfully hit his shoulder, and he shoos my hand away. With a smile, he continues, "No, I actually had a dream about _this_ day. The details were blurry, but I knew what was happening. I remember thinking, 'This is what it seeing my wife for the first time feels like.' When I woke up, I just felt silly. You had been sleeping beside me at the time and I was so embarrassed."

"How long ago was that?"

"Do you remember that night at that Comfort Inn we stayed at?"

Despite the dim light, I see a faint blush on Edward's cheeks.

"Comfort In…" I begin, thinking. When it dawns on me, I can't help but giggle in disbelief. "You mean when we first met?!"

Edward doesn't say anything. Instead, a child-like smile tugs on his mouth.

"Baby…" I continue, still shocked. "You thought about it, then?"

"Well, not intentionally," he defends. "Hell, Bells, you just got out of a relationship. I guess my subconscious was just running wild. I mean, I had this hot girl pressed against me and we were spooning for God's sake. I couldn't help it."

"Baby," I say, smiling. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

"So, when did you think about marriage?" Edward asks, changing the subject.

"I don't know … the thought of marriage and commitment always scared me," I say honestly. "However, I always wanted to hold onto you. I guess once I realized you were a man I would never want to run from, I started thinking about it. It wasn't a certain moment, though. Nothing as cute as what you just said."

Edward leans forward and kisses me quick on the lips. "Well, I'm glad I was able to win over your heart."

"Baby, you've won over all of me. Have I won over all of you?"

"I guess we'll see," Edward teases as his signature cocky smile appears on his face.

"It's nice to see you're back to your old self again," I comment.

"Well, with all of the medication, I can't really feel my leg," he says, peering down at his injury.

"Aw, let me take care of you," I say, gently turning him onto his back before straddling his thighs. "Say, why don't I ride you and you can see if you can buck me off?"

His brow cocks at this and he smirks at me. "You better hold on tight, cowgirl," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist and moves to sit up, leaning against the headboard.

I feel his cock hard against my thigh and smile, knowing he's ready for me again. Lining my core with his erection, I slide down on him, feeling complete once again with him inside of me. One day, I'll find the word to adequately express how I feel for him, but tonight, I want to ride him until my thighs sting.


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **3 Years Later**

I can't take my eyes off of him as he takes in the scenery around him. This is the first time he's been to the arena. I wanted to take him when he was younger, but I was always afraid that the loud noises would be too much for him. That, and the danger that could possibly present itself. He's been so curious and I couldn't deny him any longer. I want him to see this in person. I want him to swell with pride like I do when I watch Edward.

"When he be out?"

I peer down at Luke and smile, feeling how anxious he is to see his daddy. His second birthday just came and went and he looks more and more like Edward every day. Everyone who meets Luke, falls instantly in love with him. My parents, who weren't taken with Edward first, warmed up to him as soon as Luke was born. Even before he could speak, he managed to charm everyone. I can't describe how proud I am of him. No matter what he chooses to do in life, I'll always be behind him.

"Daddy's turn is coming soon. Are you excited to see him?" I ask, pulling him to sit on my lap.

He turns and smiles up at me before relaxing against my stomach.

"I excite to see him. He win, right?"

"I bet he'll do fantastic. He always does, doesn't he?"

"Yep," Luke responds as he places his hand in mine. "I see on TV."

Whenever his dad was on television, Luke would sit a foot away on the floor and watch with wide eyes and an impressionable expression. Every time his daddy came out on top he would jump up from his spot and dance around the room. Of course, I wouldn't allow him to watch the footage live. After watching a few frightening moments with Edward on my own, I couldn't bear to put Luke through that trauma. So, when he did watch the footage, Edward was always there with him. He would sit on the couch and watch his son with a smile on his face and, although he would never admit it, a tear in his eye. He would watch Luke as he danced around and cheered for him and then, eventually, they would end up snuggled up on the couch together, watching old footage.

Every now and then, Luke will say he wants to be a rodeo star like his daddy. My heart always drops when he says this. I fear for Edward constantly, so, I can't imagine how I would feel watching Luke follow in his daddy's footsteps. I would never hold him back, however. I just pray he chooses to go down a road that's… _safer. For his mother's sake._

"He gonna beat everyone," Luke comments as he continues to stare at the empty arena, waiting for his hero to come dashing out of the chute.

"What are you going to do when you see daddy after his big win?" I ask, reaching down to tickle Luke's belly.

"I give him hug and dance," he says, looking at me very seriously.

"That's perfect, buddy. I know daddy is going to love that."

The audience quiets down as Edward appears in the chute, preparing to ride. Like always, my heart is in my chest. Luke must feel my nerves.

Squeezing my hand, he says, "Kay, Mommy. It 'kay!"

I bend down and press a kiss to the top of his head. _How did I live without him for so long? Now that he's in my life, I don't know how I functioned before._

"You're right. Mommy's just being silly."

"Being silly," he repeats, agreeing with a laugh.

The announcers begin speaking and I feel Luke bouncing in my lap as he waits for the chute to open. I'm vibrating with excitement, too. Even after all these years, watching Edward ride never gets old. Nothing about him gets old, in fact. Every day, I find something new about him; every day, I'm given a new reason to love him. Watching him with Luke inspires feelings I never knew existed. I find myself falling in love with him again and again. I pray it never stops. _Love like this can never cease, can it? I don't think the fire between us could ever burn out._ Because of Edward, I've found my home; because of Edward, I've started on the path of following my dreams; because of Edward, I have the courage to improve all of the relationships in my life; because of Edward, I know what it means to be living.

My heart accelerates as the chute opens and he flies out into the ring, owning the bull with his movements and balance. I wonder if he can hear us as we cry out to him, cheering him on. I wonder if he can feel the energy we're throwing out into the universe. As he rides, he captivates the audience similarly to the way he captivated me when we first met. As I watch his muscular frame, I'm taken back in time, remembering his first words to me.

" _What are you doing dressed like that on the side of the road?"_

" _Well, I just thought it would be a lovely day to take a walk in the scalding heat. And this old thing? I just forgot to do my laundry today. I'm trying to hitch a ride, what does it look like I'm doing?"_

" _Is that any way to talk to a man that you want a ride from?"_

I remember how it felt to hear his rich voice for the first time. When I got into his truck, I never imagined it would take me here. But life is funny like that, isn't it? One moment, you're walking down a road going nowhere and the next, you're on the path to your future.

 **A/N: I hope this Edward and Bella brought some joy to your day! See you next story!**


End file.
